Enhanced Destiny
by AuthorReaderOtaku
Summary: PostGSD - Someone is planning for new war but its target was neither the Naturals nor the Coordinators. Their target is the Nation of Orb, thier ideals and those who wish to protect that country and peace. Will our heroes able to stop...
1. Prologue

Prologue

**A/N:** This is my first GS, GSD fic. Hope you will like it. I'm sorry if I have some minor grammar mistakes.

**Summary:** Someone is planning for new war had been strike up but its target was neither the Naturals not the Coordinators. Their target is the Lion of Orb, the Clyne Faction and those who wish to protect that country. Will our heroes able to stop this war and who are the two new characters? What is their relationship with our heroes?

**Main Paring:** Athrun x Cagalli, Kira x Lacus.

**Other Paring:** Shinn x Lunamaria, Dearka x Miriallia, more paring coming up.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_**C.E. 67, ****Copernicus**_

It was a busy morning at the Copernicus International Spaceport where busy adults are going about and checking their flight's departure time to either the PLANTs or the Earth. But among the adults there were four teenagers standing right in front of the terminal gate. Among the four teenagers, two of them were here to see their two friends away. The two teenagers, one with two tones, grey and blue hair and the black raven hair, were getting ready to get onboard their shuttle back to the Earth.

"Are you guys sure that you could not stay for a bit longer?" Kira asked his raven hair friend. He shook his head as his reply. "I see!" Kira said feeling depressed all of a sudden.

Athrun went towards Kira and place his hand on his friend's shoulder when he saw his friend's reaction. "It's going to be alright Kira! I'm sure they will come back someday and visit us, right?" both the boys smiled and nod their heads as reply. "But by that time, I'm sure that the both of us will be at the PLANTs. Ah, I almost forgot something", the young blunette whistle to summon his new creation. A red bird that the three boys had never seen before had flown into the spaceport.

"Torea!" it chirped and landed on Athrun's shoulder. After taken a closer look, the boys were astounded to find that the bird was a robotic bird. The three boys look at Athrun as he place his hand near his shoulder. The robotic bird happily abide as it hopped onto its master's hand.

"Its name is Torea!" Athrun said. He gives the bird to his two-tone hair friend who gave him a confused look. "Take him with you. I'm sure he will be a good companion along the trip"

The twelve year old nodded and accepted the farewell gift from one of his best friend. Just then, the bell rang and the announcer began to speak, "Flight 314 from Copernicus city to the China International spaceport is now ready for boarding. Passengers please ready your boarding pass when boarding your flight. I repeat, flight 314…"

The passengers got ready they're boarding pass and board onto their flight after the announcement were told. But the boys were still standing there looking at one and another thinking that who will speak first. Athrun took a deep breath and said, "Well, I guess that's it guys".

"Have a safe flight back home!" Kira said as the two boys took their baggage. "I hope we can see each other again in the future that's without war"

All three of his friends nodded. The two teenagers walked through the gate while flashing up their boarding passes to the space steward. Once they got through the shuttle's entrance, the two children stopped and turned around to look at their friends that are still standing there.

"Athrun, Kira!" the raven hair teen shouted. "I know that we will meet again in the future and that is a promise".

Athrun and Kira reply by waving their hand up in the air and shouted, "It is a promise for sure"

"Let's go Ray!" the impatient two-tone hair teen called his friend.

"Coming Kai", the raven hair teen replies.

The two teens were smiling when they disappeared among the other passengers that are going down to the Earth. Besides the two, both Athrun and Kira were also smiling when they saw their friends' shuttle left the spaceport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Cosmic Era 73, Onogoro Island ORB**_

"Archangel, launching", Captain Ramius announced. Archangel is now launching from Orb's waterway.

Orb had once again involved in the second Bloody Valentine war. The starter of this war had managed to flee up to space with the help of the Seiran, one of the councilor or Orb. Now the Archangel and his crew along with Orb's Military forces are going into space to stop this foolish war from expanding any further.

_**Outskirt of Russia**_

A personal aircraft had just landed on the white wonderland below. A black raven hair teenager and his robotic pet had just had just came out from the arrival gate. The teen is now looking for the person that's going to pick him up and e spotted his friend that he had not seen for the last five years. The two-tone hair teen was smiling when his black raven hair friend began to approach him.

"Yo Kai!" the black raven hair teen greeted.

"Let's go before the snow buried us in", Kai said. He led his childhood friend into the car that's waiting for them outside. The ride back to the Hiwatari manor took awhile because of the snow. The car stops at the front porch of the Hiwatari manor.

_**Hiwatari Manor, Living room **_

Hiwatari Kai, the owner of this manor, had led his friend into the living room where they are going to discuss their 'future plan". This huge living was furnished with very expensive furniture, LCD television set and home theater system and a mini bar that placed at the end of the living room. Ray was amazed at how rich his friend was but he had never thought that he was this rich to own such expensive furniture. Kai heads towards the mini bar and left his friend standing there. Once he was behind the counter, he took out a bottle of red wine and two champagne glasses.

Ray quickly snapped out from his trance when he saw his two-tone hair friend was not standing beside him anymore. He found him by the mini bar counter and walk towards him and sat down. "Wine, you are having wine at the time like this?" Ray asked.

"Help yourself with it", Kai said as he took the wine glass and head towards the balcony door.

Ray gives in and helps himself with some of the red wine. The raven hair teenager took his wine and join Kai who was standing before the balcony door. Ray took a sip of his wine and he was once again amazed. "Mm, the wine here is always the best"

"I always seek the best out there Kon. And I don't like to be compared with the low class citizen", he said in a dangerously low voice. Ray chuckled at his friend's comment as the two friends head back inside. 'Torea'. Just then a red robotic bird flew in from the gap of the wooden door and landed onto Ray's shoulder. Torea tilted its head when it looks at its master. 'Torea'. Kai look from his friend's robotic pet and asked, "You still have that thing with you?"

"Well Torea is a gift from an old friend of ours", Ray said. He told Torea to land the bar counter. "And you just have to give it to me right before your transfer flight".

"I couldn't careless what ever happen to that thing. Now lets just get back to our matters in hands shall we?" Kai said. Ray sighed and nodded in agreement. He took out his laptop and switches it on. "Have you gather any information about 'it'?"

"Not as much as you have expected my friend", Ray said dully as typed on his laptop. "This is the only think that I could translate from the ruins you have sent to me. Listen to this, _'With the chosen ones at hand, the Evil will be cleansed to the end'._ The rest of the ruins are too deteriorated to be translate"

"I see! I have also got some intelligence about this prophecy as well", Kai said. Ray look at his friend with a surprised look. "It seems that _The Chosen Ones_ have something to do with a twin and their necklace"

"A twin and their necklace?" Ray said with a puzzled look.

All of a sudden, Kai took Ray's laptop and type in it. After he was sure he got the thing he said, "I have also located the first child. It seems that this children gave out some abnormal auras. Check this out". The Chinese was shocked to see the map and the aura's responds. "It seems that our first key is somewhere in the Pacific Ocean"

"That's the Orb Kingdom, the Onogoro Island. But isn't the military force of the country been destroyed a while ago?" Ray questioned.

"No! Near the end of the battle, two new mobile suits had joined in the battle and turned the table around. And Orb had also launched a battleship up to space not too long ago", Kai said. He also switched on the television to the News Channel.

"Interesting", Ray said as he look at the news. "Deh, who do you think will triumph in this war? The ORB, the PLANTs or the Earth Alliance?"

"Like I said, I couldn't care less. But what I'm interested now is the person that had struck this war and the previous one"

"But, are the Blue Cosmos and LOGOS the matches of this fire?" Kai shook his head as his respond. "I see, do there's another force behind both of the wars eh?"

"We will have to find that out, won't we", Kai smiled and walk out of the room. He motion Ray to follow him. The raven hair teenager compiled and followed his friend to the lower part of the mansion. Torea had hop onto its master's shoulder when he stood up from his seat.

_**Underground MS hanger/garage**_

Upon arriving, the teenagers were greeted by two shadowed MS and some worker who was working on the MS. Some of the mechanics came and greeted them while some were working on the updates of the MS's programme.

"So what are we going to do in the mean time my cool friend?" asked the raven hair teen as he sat on the paw of the MS.

"We might as well gather some intelligence on this so called new foundation and they're every move", the two-toned hair teen replied as he leaned on the claw of the other MS. At the snapped of his finger, the light turned on revealing two animal-like MS. "And maybe a little upgrade for our old partners", he said as he point towards the bird-like MS that he was leaning on.

"What do you have in mind, Hiwatari-sama?" Ray asked. He turned looking at his four-legged MS. 'Torea' Torea too join in the fun as he flew off his master's shoulder and start to bother Kai by circling above him.

"Get this mangy robotic pet of yours away from me Kon!" Kai said as he failed to shoo the bird away. Ray laughed at the sight.

**--To be continue--**

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you like this prologue. Please review. It would really brighten my day. Flames are allowed.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Chapter 1 is up. Hope you will like it. Please read and review. I'm sorry if I have some minor grammar mistakes. Thank you for your reviews, it really make me happy.

**Summary:** Someone is planning for new war had been strike up but its target was neither the Naturals not the Coordinators. Their target is the Lion of Orb, the Clyne Faction and those who wish to protect that country. Will our heroes able to stop this war and who are the two new characters? What is their relationship with our heroes?

**Main Paring:** Athrun x Cagalli, Kira x Lacus.

**Other Paring:** Shinn x Lunamaria, Dearka x Miriallia, more paring coming up…

**Disclaimers:** I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Flame of War still lit.**

* * *

_**Cosmic Era (CE) 73,**_

Messiah and Requiem had finally been destroyed and peace had returned once again. The Supreme Council had asked the returned of the Eternal battle ship and inviting the Archangel along to the PLANTs colonies. Lacus Clyne had been offered the job as the PLANTs next chairwoman but she had declined the offer by the Council members.

"The peace among the Coordinator race and the Natural race is still un-stable", the pink princess said in her speech. "I wish to stabilize this peace and make our world a better place for our future generation to live in. That is why I have decided to return back to Orb's Kingdom and help with this peace with only one favor to ask the member of the councils." She looks at everyone on the meeting table. "I wish to be granted the position as deputy member of the council and ask to stay in Onogoro Island until this peace is stabilize"

The council had no objection and agrees to what the pink hair coordinator has suggested. But the council needs a trustworthy person to take over the place as the next chairman/woman of the PLANTs. The members began to quarrel saying that they have the best candidate for this position. Lacus too have suggested someone for this job and like the others; she began to explain her candidate's positive sides. Being the peace lover as she is, no one could object or fight against her candidate. Eventually, the candidate suggested by Lacus had successfully taken the place as the new chairman of the PLANTs. And his first tasked was to get the disarming document ready to be sign with Orb's Representative, Cagalli Yula Attha.

Cosmic Era 74, the Orb and the PLANTs had agreed to never doubt each other's trust without valid evidence. Back in Orb's Kingdom, Cagalli had managed to work around the Supreme Council of Orb to see her point of view in every meeting they have.

Of course she did not do it on her own. She had some help from her twin brother, Kira Yamato, her knight in red armor, Athrun Zala and the new deputy member of the council, Lacus Clyne.

January 3 in C.E. 74, Kira Yamato, who is now a commander rank in ZAFT and Lacus's sole bodyguard, Yzak Joule and Dearka Elthman had escorted the new deputy member of the council into the Supreme Council's chamber for her new duty. And so, this marks for a new beginning for both the Coordinators and the Naturals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**ORB Kingdom, Onogoro Island**_

A months after Lacus had taken her job as the new deputy, Orb's MS troop, Freedom and Justice and some voluntary soldiers sent by ZAFT were doing their best to restored the Onogoro Island back to its original-self. The MS that are involved in this restoring the island are the Murasames, the M-1 Astrays, Zakus, GOUFs and the newly restored Impulse. What they were doing so far was melting down scrap metals from destroyed buildings and cleaning the city's roads and passageway from the fallen down buildings. But from today onwards, the PLANTs will be sending in supplies for the project to rebuild the city.

The Justice is flying around the broken down Morgenroete factory to oversee how the work is going on. And at that moment, the pilot received a message from one of the ZAFT Military base. "Murasame team 3, the supplies had arrived from the PLANTs", the navy blue hair pilot said from his transmitter. "It's now at the Carpentaria and it's ready to be retrieved"

"Roger that! Murasame team 3, mission: retrieved supplies in Carpentaria. Ready to launch", the captain of the team said. Soon three Murasames, transformed into Mobile Armor plane mode, launched towards Carpentaria to retrieve the supplies.

Meanwhile along with the other Mobile Suits, the Impulse and one Goof were doing their part in restoring the military base. But it seems that the Impulse was just doing light jobs such as placing the scrap metal with the other piles of metals. "Geez! This is so boring!" wined the black hair pilot. "Why do I have to volunteer to restore this damn city?"

The Impulse lazily dropped the metals onto the other pile. Its head then moved towards the GOOF, which was doing quite a hard working work in clearing the pathway. The blue GOUF sensed that someone was looking at it so it turned to look at who was looking at it. "Come on Shinn, this is once your hometown after all", said the red head pilot through their communication channel.

The black hair pilot frown when he saw that his best female friend was doing her job by picking up the heavy metal. The GOUF walked pass Impulse and the pilot said, "Come on, the faster we go at it, the faster we can get to finish this".

"Eh! Luna!" Shinn pouted like little kid.

"She had a point Shinn," said the pilot of Justice as he landed beside the Impulse. "Cheer up Shinn! Isn't it better that doing paper work back in the PLANTs?"

"Sigh! I guess!" reply the scarlet red eye pilot. As soon as he replies, the Justice had thrown something over to Impulse, which shocked the pilot a minute there. The Impulse managed to catch the object before it landed on him. "This is…?"

It was a flamethrower that had been given by the Justice. "Well, you did say you are willing to help, did you not?" said the pilot. The Justice launched towards the sky and said, "So melt the scrapped metals for the workers to produce new ones". The pilot then turned on his speaker so his transmission could reach the other workers as he head towards the Attha Palace. "Everyone could take five later tonight"

"ATHRUN ZALA, YOU BASTARD!!" shouted the pilot of the Impulse Gundam.

Work shift was over when the sun is about to set. Pilot from various machines and mobile suits emerged from the cockpits just to get some air, water and a fresh towel to refresh their bodies. Items like these would be distributed once the pilot came out from their cockpits. Some pilot took the bottle of water and pour over their heads to cool down while some drink the whole to quench their thirst. Just as the workers were having their break, the Infinity Justice descended from the sky and landed right nest to the Impulse.

"EVERYONE!!" a familiar voice that recognized by all, came from the Justice. The Justice then knell down on one of its robotic knees and lower his palm, which seems to be carrying something. Once it's palm have safely reached the ground a blond female came down from it. "Ah! I thank you for all your hard work for our country"

"It's it our home after all princess" one of the worker said.

"And it is us that make such a mess towards one of our allies", one of the ZAFT volunteer soldier said. Then everyone began cheering and saying all sorts of things.

"I thank you all from the bottom of my heart! And to show my appreciation, I have brought dinner for everyone", she said as she move aside showing everyone all those sparkling bentos. The workers began to drool just seeing it. "It is made by all the chefs within the manor; help yourselves to how many you want. There's more where they came from"

The workers and the volunteer soldiers began cheering with joy. It is because food that was from the palace was rare delicacies. In order to get to their dinner quickly, everyone pitch in and formed a human chain to unload the bentos from Justice's palm. And at the end of the chain, three females began arranging the bentos according to their types.

Once the bentos were done unloading, he princess began to speak again. "Now, form a single lines everyone. Meyrin, Erica-san, Miriallia and I will distribute the bentos to each and every one of you"

The workers and the volunteer soldiers do as they were told and form single lines and they were waiting patiently for their lunch that will be distributed to them. Some of them who had taken their share had settled down near their machines and dig in. Some even group up just to have a taste of each other's bentos to see what's inside. While the distributing of the bentos continues, the pilot of the Justice descended from its cockpit.

After few moments, both pilot of the Justice and he Impulse had settle down on Justice's palm. They were only looking at the line and the females that are distributing the lunch boxes. But certain blond hair female had noticed it and decided to bring their lunches to them. "Lunamaria, will you take my place for a little while?" she asked as she picked up two bentos from the stack. "It's just for little while, thank you"

Lunamaria was really confused at why Cagalli-san had left her post with two bentos. But she soon understood when she saw where the blond princess was heading. She smiles a little then she stood next to her sister Meyrin Hawke. "Need some help Meyrin?"

"Sure!" Meyrin answered with a smile.

Silence had engulfed the young adult and the teenage that were still sitting on the robotic arms. Both Athrun and Shinn had clasped both their palm together and rested their arm on their knees.

The blue hair coordinator began to feel unease and decided to start a conversation with the black hair coordinator. "Do you still despise Orb? Even after you have seen the true face of war with your own eyes?" he asked.

"Huh! Mm, I guess you can't use the word 'despised' after what you have really seen out there" he said looking at his ex-captain. He then lay down on his back looking up at the blue sky.

Athrun was actually smiling at what Shinn had just said. _He had changed after the war, _he though_t. I guess everyone changes after this bloody war._

"But that doesn't mean that I can forgive what that Athha did to my family in the past", Shinn said coolly trying to hide his true feeling towards his home country.

"I see!" Athrun said as he too looked up at the clear blue sky.

Both Athrun and Shinn were thinking back what had happened at the past war. Some were happy but most were sad and devastating memories. For Athrun, he had lost another comrade, friend in the war, he had betrayed the PLANTs at he very end and witness another death of the PLANTs chairman. For Shinn, he too lost a most precious friend, a friend that had stood by him since their academy days. But the hardest was, he had lost something that was the most precious to him, Stellar Loussier, and he too betrayed what his heart had been telling him throughout the whole war.

In the end, war brings only sorrow to both Coordinators and Naturals. When the two had sum up their thought, a very familiar voice had called for them.

"Athrun, Shinn" It was the blond princess who was running towards them with two bentos in her hand. Athrun was kindda surprised when she saw that Cagalli was coming towards him and Shinn.

"Cagalli!" he stood up when Cagalli reached them.

After taking a deep breath, Cagalli gave Athrun a death glare, which really scared him. "You idiot", she scolded. "Are the two of you planning to skipped dinner?" she asked. Athrun was about to answer her but she stopped him by giving him the bentos. "There are two bentos here. One for you and Shinn"

The navy blue hair coordinator was both shocked and surprised when he took the bentos from the princess's hands. He smiled and said, "Arigatou Cagalli! Shinn!"

"Hump! Why should I accept anything from the Athha family" the black hair coordinator reply angrily without looking at her.

"That's quite enough Shinn", Athrun was trying to give Shinn another lecture about manners but it seems that Cagalli had stopped him fro doing so.

"That's alright Athrun", she continues. "I can understand that he still holds a grudge on me and my family. Give him his bentos when he is ready to accept it okay?"

Athrun nodded in agreement. He smiled when he saw the ring, which he had given to her before he left to the PLANTs, was around her neck.

"I wonder how are Kira and Lacus are doing up t the PLANTs?" Cagalli asked while looking up at the sky.

"I'm sure that they are perfectly fine", her prince had answered her question unexpectedly. She looked at him who was looking at her as well. "Anything that's placed under Kira's hand will be perfectly fine, even you!"

Cagalli blushed when a certain memory popped up in her mind. Shinn was confused at what the two lovebirds were saying. But one thing was sure and that is his stomach was calling for the bentos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**The PLANTs, Aprillius One**_

Meanwhile at the PLANTs' capital, Aprilius One, the Supreme Council's member were having a simple meeting to discussed about the future business among the PLANTs, the Neo Earth Alliances and the Orb Kingdom. The meeting had ended within the mention time and the Council members were very happy with the final suggestion mention by their new deputy, Deputy Member Council Lacus Clyne.

Outside of the Supreme Council chamber, a brown hair teenager was having a drink while waiting for the council meeting to end. At the very moment he heard the door to the council's chamber's door opens, his purple eyes were directed to the council member that as making their way out. When he saw a flick of pink hair among the council members, young Kira Yamato stood up from his seat and walk towards the female.

'Mitome nai! Mitome nai!' said the pink haro that was bouncing beside the pink hair female. The first thing the pink Haro sense was Kira's present. It quickly bounces towards him and shouted, "Kira! Kira!"

"Lacus!" Kira called when he was not too far away from his pink hair princess. But it seems that it was the pink haro that comes after Kira and not Lacus. Thanks to his reflexes, and some tips about the Haros from his childhood friend, he managed to grab the pink ball before it hit's his face.

"Kira", Lacus said as she went to Kira's arm once she saw him. Lacus broke off the embrace and said, "I'm sorry Kira for making you wait like this"

"It's alright Lacus. I am assign to protect you when we are in the PLANTs", Kira said. Both of them began to walk towards the front porch where their rented car was placed. "You were only doing your job. No hard feeling ok". 'Genki'

"Kira, thank you!" Lacus said. She gave Kira a little peek on his cheek that makes him blush slight pink. She giggles when she saw the blush on Kira's cheek. Kira shook his head abruptly, hiding his blush at the same time. Kira open the door to the back passenger sets for Lacus to enter. "Thank you Kira! Come here Pink-chan!" Lacus said as she climbed onto the car with her pink haro.

Kira then shut the door and heads towards the driver's seat. He put on his safety belt and asked, "Shall we meet up with Murrue-san and Mwu-san at the park?"

"Hai!" the pink hair princess answered.

The brown hair coordinator released the hand break and gunned the engine as he drove out into the highway. The journey to the national park was short but quite pleasant but short. Kira make the next turn and parked his vehicle by the car park that was provided for them.

_**National Park**_

Meanwhile, within the jungle gym and slides, a man with blond hair and colorless eyes seems to be searching for someone. He shouted, "Oi! Tohru! Where are you hiding?"

"Just a bit closer, a bit closer", whispered a young kid with orange that was hiding under the slide while stalking for his prey. When he saw a pair of feet was outside of his hiding place, young Tohru took his change and leaps out. "Gotcha ya!!" Tohru fires his water gun right at the blond man, Mwu's face for the second time. Just as he was done, Tohru quickly ran for his life. Mwu quickly wipe his face dry and went after the young child that was heading towards the Gazebo. Tohru turned around to look and yelled "Catch me if you can Mwu-san".

Inside the gazebo, a woman with brown hair was reading a book when she heard someone calling her name, "Murrue-san!" she looked up from her book seeing a child running towards her. "Murrue-san, Mwu-san is chasing after me", Tohru said as he ran into her arms.

Murrue was surprised to see that a five-year-old once again defeated Mwu. She chuckled a bit and took out a towel and getting ready to wipe the sweats away from Tohru's face. "Hai, hai! Lets dry you up while we still can alright?"

Tohru Gladys was squirming while Murrue was drying him up. "I don't wanna. I still wanna play"

"Hai, hai!" she finished and took out a bottle of water from her bag. "Right after you has a drink of water Ken"

Mwu was getting jealous when he saw how much attention Murrue was giving to a little kid. He saw Ken took the bottle of water from the brown hair woman's hand. "How come I didn't get drink? I'm also soaking with sweats"

"Here big baby!" the twenty years old female said as she throws another bottle of water to him. Tohru was chuckling when Murrue called Mwu a big baby. "Here's towel for you to dry on as well". Mwu received the towel and some chuckling from both Ken and Murrue. He was pouting for a moment but later he joins in the laughter and walks into the gazebo and sat next to Tohru.

'Torii', a green robotic bird had flown down from the sky and starts to circle the occupants inside the Gazebo. 'Torii', it called again and this time, it caught little Tohru's attention.

"Torii, wait for me", Ken shouted as he ran after the robotic bird. Murrue was trying to catch Ken back but he was too stealthy to be caught.

"Tohru, wait!" she shouted but the orange hair kid had ignored her and ran after the bird. She grumbled and said, "That kid is really impossible".

"Then, why did you adopt him in the first place?" Mwu asked when he sat closer to her. Murrue was about to answer but Mwu beat her to it. "I know. It is Gladys-kancho's last wish. But she did not ask you to adopt him, just visit him right?"

The brown hair lady thinks about Mwu's question. But it seems that she didn't have an answer to it. So she smiles and answer, "I guess, I felt responsible for him after what had happen to his mother!"

Murrue was smiling when she saw her adopted child play like an ordinary, carefree kid. A life where she once dreams she could life at when she was a child. Mwu was also smiling as well.

Tohru was chasing after Torii blindlessly and he had not intention of stopping until he managed to catch this robotic bird. 'Torii'. "Torii, wait. Wait for me", Tohru shouted as he chased after it. He accidentally bumped into someone and he landed on his butt on the ground. "I'm sorry!"

"Are you alright Tohru?" asked the person that was in front of him. When Ken looked up, he was surprised to see it was Kira that he had bumped into and Lacus was also next to him. Kira then kneeled down and give him a hand to stand up. "Are you hurt Tohru?"

"Mm!" Tohru nodded and stood up. He felt confused and asked, "But what are you doing here in the park Kira-san, Lacus-san?"

Torii then landed on Kira's shoulder. When the brown hair coordinator was about to answer his question, Lacus stepped in. "Ara, ara! You are filled with sweats Tohru -kun!" Lacus took out her handkerchief and help Tohru to dry his sweats off. But this time, Ken did not squirm or move, he stood still and let Lacus do her job. But soon, he began to protest about wiping his sweats. "Hai, hai!" said the pink hair lady as she let Tohru off. Torii had left Kira shoulder and guided Ken back to the Gazebo. "We better look for Mwu-san and Murrue-san Kira. I'm sure that both Athrun and Cagalli will be glad to hear about the new plan"

Kira nodded. Both young adults began to walk into the park, following the trail that Tohru had just taken, to where Mwu and Murrue are.

After a short conversation with both Mwu and Murrue, the gang decided that it was about time they all went home. The sun soon sets behind the busy city of Aprilius One when Kira and the others make it back to the Deputy's home.

_**Lacus's house**_

This house within the Grace Valley belongs to Talia Gladys and her son, Tohru Gladys. On Talia's will, she had left whatever she own to her son, including this bungalow. But Tohru was too young to own this bungalow until he turns eighteen. So legally, Tohru's adoptive parents will hold onto the deed until he was eighteen. But Murrue, Tohru's adoptive mother wasn't a resident in the PLANTs, so young Tohru get to decide who should keep is deed until he was at he legal age to own it back. In then end, Tohru chose Lacus Clyne to be his deed keeper until then and being the Deputy of both races, she do need a place to stay when she visits the PLANTs. So for now, this bungalow belongs to Lacus until Ken is ready to take over.

Lacus had unlocked the front door and let everyone into the house. As soon as they enter the living room, they heard a grumbling noise from the thirty-one years old man's stomach when he plopped onto the couch. Kira had chosen to seats by the counter that was in between the dining room and the kitchen.

The dining room was also in between the kitchen and the living room while the laundry room is next to the kitchen. The restroom was next to the laundry room and the study was across the restroom.

The grumbling noise from Mwu's stomach was getting louder by the passing seconds. ""I'm sooo hungry!" the thirty-one year old adult wined. "When can we have dinner?"

Kira was not that surprised when he heard Mwu wined like a big baby. But he was surprised when he hears an even louder grumble sound from the blond hair man's stomach.

Lacus giggled a bit and said, "Dinner will be ready soon. Kira, will you and Mwu-san help Tohru-kun with his bath?"

Murrue, who was now inside the kitchen and getting the dinner ready, heard Lacus's suggestion. She looks back and said, "That's a good idea Lacus, 'if' he decided to place nice that is"

Mwu gulped when he heard how the brown hair woman implied the word if. Mwu exchange a few look with Kira and said, "G-giving Tohru a b-b-bath?"

Kira wasn't showing any sign of afraid-ness, he even smile when he said, "I'll go get him" and disappeared into the second floor of the house.

Mwu gave Murrue the 'I'm going to be a soak-duck' look before he went after the young Coordinator.

There are four bedrooms on the second floor, including the master bedroom and Tohru's bedroom, and a family room. There are two bathrooms, including the master bedroom's bathroom and a family room where Tohru was playing now.

Mwu tried reasoning Tohru into taking a bath without making a mess. But it seems that his reasoning had failed because both Mwu and Kira are having a hard time keeping themselves dry. At the very end, both Kira and Mwu have to take their turns to have a bath before joining the ladies for dinner. Mwu was complaining the whole time saying how hungry he was.

Kira ignored those complains done by his friend as he dried off with a towel. _I didn't know that Mwu-san was such a big baby_, Kira thought when a sweatdrop came from his temples.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**In a secret hideout**_

While our heroes were doing their best to maintain the peace, an evil being had risen from the dark with the intention of demolishing the humanity of both races.

A man in yellow eyes had entered a dark room after knocking. "Our shuttle will depart very soon, my friend", he said.

Someone is knelling right in front of a podium, reading a bible. The man with red eyes stop reading and asked, "Is it that time already? How is our master plan going on?"

"It is going faster then we have plan", replied the man with yellow eyes.

The man with red eyes shut his bible. "Good! I promised that I would honor them with their filthy blood and that's what I will do" he said as he stood up. He looked at the photos that were honored within the podium. "I will accomplish what my pathetic brother could not. Let's go"

Both men walk out of the dark room while closing the door behind them. The photos that were honored inside the podium were Murata Azreal and Djibril.

**Continue in chapter 2**

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you like this prologue. Please review. It would really brighten my day. Flames are allowed.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hope you will like it. Please read and review. I'm sorry if I have some minor grammar mistakes. This is the new version of chapter 2. The beginning still remains the same. I've only altered the ending. I'm really sorry for the inconvenient. Hope you will like this chapter.

**Summary:** Someone is planning for new war had been strike up but its target was neither the Naturals not the Coordinators. Their target is the Lion of Orb, the Clyne Faction and those who wish to protect that country. Will our heroes able to stop this war and who are the two new characters? What is their relationship with our heroes?

**Main Paring:** Athrun x Cagalli, Kira x Lacus.

**Other Paring:** Shinn x Lunamaria, Dearka x Miriallia, more paring coming up…

**Disclaimers:** I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_**The PLANTs, Lacus Clyne's house.**_

Tohru Gladys had taken his seat in between to his adoptive mother, Murrue Ramius, and her boyfriend Mwu La Flaga while Kira and Lacus sat next to each other. Dinnertime can be told as the only normal time there this unusual family get to bond their relationship, although they aren't a real family.

Dinner ended after everyone had cleared his or her plates. Murrue had handed out Kira and Mwu's next task and that is to accompany Tohru in the living room while the ladies do the cleaning up. Mwu had try reasoning with her saying that he want to be by her side. But Murrue's answer was, "You will only make a mess for us to clean up. Don't you remember what happen the last time you came into the kitchen?"

Mwu suddenly turned pale. Kira and Tohru were curious but did not have the time to ask when Mwu had pushed the both of them out of the kitchen. Lacus being a lady as she is did not ask about the matter.

After the dishes were finished, both Lacus and Murrue join their boys in the living room and brought some nighttime snacks with them. Time flies when you are having fun and soon it was time for Tohru to go to bed.

"Tohru, is time for bed", said his adoptive mother. She stood up from her seat and was ready to bring her son up but Tohru protested.

"Aww! But I'm not sleepy yet. Do I have to", he pouted and refuses to leave his seat.

Murrue kneel down to his level and try reasoning with him, "Be a good boy Tohru and come along now. We have an early flight home tomorrow morning". Tohru protested some more and that really made his adoptive mother angry. She try to talk to him a calm voice and said, "Come you little cradle or you won't be able to get up tomorrow morning". Tohru protested some more. Murrue was surprised to see how stubborn his adoptive boy is.

She gave up with a sigh and look at Lacus for a little help. Lacus knelt down next to Murrue and try her reason; "I'll sing you a lullaby if you come to be now". And it seems to work. Tohru look at Lacus with a pout but he did came an along. Tohru walk out of the living when Lacus said, "You go and wash up and wait for me in your room alright Tohru? I'll be with you in a minute". Tohru nodded and walk out. Lacus look and Murrue and said, "I'll put is to bed the Murrue-san"

"I'm sorry to trouble you Lacus-san and thank you very much", Murrue thank her.

As Lacus left the living room, Mwu walk close to Kira and whispered in his ears, "The Pink hair Princess does look like a mother, don't she?"

Kira took the question by surprised and look at Mwu who had a cheek smile on him. Murrue then stood up and collect the bowls and plates to be cleaned in the kitchen. Mwu had followed his sweetheart into the kitchen to help and this time Murrue did not shoo his away. Kira smiled and decided to help out a little around the living room. He started off by arranging the pillows that were on the floor. Then place the newspaper and some magazine back onto the coffee table. While he was about to place the television remote back into the drawers, he heard a melodious voice from the second floor. Mwu and Murrue also heard it as well. It was Lacus singing to Tohru.

"_Shizukana kono yoruni, anata wo matteru no;_

_Ano toki wasureta, hohoemi wo tori ni kite;_

_Are kara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite,_

_Omoide ga yasashiki natte ne._

_Hoshi no furu basho de;_

_Anata ga waratte irukoto wo;_

_Itsumo negatteta, Ima tookutemo;_

_Mata aeru yo ne._

Mwu and Murrue were enjoying the singing while doing the dishes. It seems that the water had also silent itself to listen to the singing. Kira had also finished with the living room and is ready to go up to the second floor. The brown hair coordinator went into the kitchen and told the adult that was going to bed. They nodded and Kira excuses himself from kitchen.

_Itsu kara hohoemi wa, konna ni hakanakute;_

_Hitoshu no machigaide, kowareta shimau kara;_

_Taisetsuna mono dake wo hikari ni kaete;_

_Tooi sora koete yuku tsuyosane._

_Hoshi no furu basho de;_

_Omoi wo anata ni todoketai;_

_Itsumo soba ni iru;_

_Sono tsumetesa wo dakishimeru kara,_

_Ima toukutemo, kitto aerune…"_

"Shizukana Yoru ni", Lacus had finished her song. She looks down onto the little listener and saw that he was sound asleep. She pulls his blanket up towards his neck and gave him a little kiss on his temples. Lacus closed Tohru's bedroom door when she had step out of the room and to he surprised, Kira was waiting there for her, "Kira!"

Kira placed his finger on Lacus lips to reduce the voice. Lacus giggled and nodded. Then, Kira took a step back and knelt down on one knee and took Lacus hand then said, "Shall I escort my princess into her royal chamber?"

"You may, my knight in shiny armor", Lacus giggled.

Peace may be stable for now but as long as evil and greed still exist in human being's heart, war would cease to exist. And because of this evil, an evil being is growing stronger by the minute in the depth of a person's heart, and this person maybe the cause of the downfall of the mankind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Somewhere in Debris Belt**_

A white shuttle is hiding the midst of the graveyard of the previous wars. But the shuttle is not alone; soon a black shuttle of its same kind joined it up. Once the docking was complete, a transport shuttle was seen coming out from the white shuttle and entered the rear area of the black shuttle.

_**Inside the commander's dormitories**_

"I can't believe that they have lost once again", the blond man said angrily as he slammed his fist on the desk.

"Will you just calm down?" the man with blue hair asked. "It isn't any big of a deal right? We have known from the start that both of them are no good for this plan"

"_What _do you mean it isn't a big of a deal?" the blond man asked as he forcefully grabbed the blue hair man by the collar of his coat. Anger was heard in his tone as he continues, "This is family's plan that you are talking about and you said _it isn't a big of a deal_? And because of those idiots, it was thwart the second time"

The blue hair man succeeds in shaking the blond man's grip and said, "Calm down for a moment will you!" he straightens up his coat and then he reached inside his coat's pocket and took out a diskette. He show the diskette to his friend and said, "With out those foolish siblings of yours, we would not have collected such interesting information of the past two wars"

The blond man's anger was subsided when he heard what his friend had just said. He was about to grab the diskette from his hand but he had failed. He asked, "What are you talking about? Interesting information?"

"Shall we take a look and see it for ourselves?" the blue hair man asked. He then plops onto his seat and put the diskette into the computer. After a few moment of waiting, the diskette's information pops up at the computer's screen.

"W-where did you get this? I thought this information had perished along with them?" the blond man exclaimed.

"Let's just say my little spy in the war had survived through. Now then, shall we get into details with these babies", the blue hair man grinned evilly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**The PLANTs, the next morning.**_

The Aprillus spaceport was as busy as always even before dawn. Once the sun had came up from its slumbers, the Clyne shuttle that was due to launch soon was getting its adjustment, fuels and waiting for its passengers to get onboard. The Clyne shuttle had its personal pilot and co-pilot tht are now going through with the procedures of the launch.

"Aw! This is your co-pilot speaking. We will be launching in a moment or so", Mwu said through the announcer of the control room. The announcement was broadcast throughout the shuttle. Lacus had her seatbelt on and help Tohru with his. "I advise all he passengers to be seated while we are taxing and please no messing round at the restroom or the kitchen" Tohru pouted at that remark. "The Pilot and I hope you have a pleasant flight. Thank you!"

Murrue, the captain of the shuttle shook her head when she heard what Mwu had just said. "You really have to say those things don't you Mwu?" she asked and Mwu chuckled. The brown hair woman sighed and said, "Tohru is going to get even with you when we get back, you know"

"Mah! I'll just have to worry about it later when we get home", Mwu said and chuckled. Then he gets ready with the launching sequences. "The Clyne Shuttle will depart when ready, over", said the blond hair pilot to the spaceport's communication tower and its personal bodyguard that was at the mobile suite hanger.

"Roger that! This is Kira Yamato from the Freedom. Does the control tower read me?" asked the pilot of Freedom. Soon he had receive his answer and he continue with his instruction, "Launch the Clyne Shuttle first then I'll follow up"

"We read you loud and clear Yamato-taicho", the telephonist replied. "Catapult system online. Route beyond the spaceport are clear. Air vent up and ready. Clyne Shuttle will departures when ready, sir"

"We will see you in space kid, I mean Yamato-taicho! Don't slow down one bit or we will leave you behind" Mwu said as he fasten his safety belt and hold on tight onto the shuttle's wheel. Kira nodded and cut the transmission off from the shuttle. "Your call, Murrue-Kancho"

Murrue gave Mwu and annoyed look and said, "Clyne Shuttle, launching!" After receiving the order, Mwu quickly gun the shuttle's engine and they are off into the vast space.

"Catapult online. Starting launching sequence. Hatch open. Catapult all-green. Hashin dozo!" the telephonist said.

Kira soon follow up in his Freedom. "Kira Yamato, StrikeFreedom! Ikemas" the pilot of Freedom had blast off into space.

Once they reached the zero gravity area, Kira quickly turned on his mobile suit's variable phase shift, turning the grey mobile suit into a blue and white suit. The Freedom had launched out it wings for maximum speed and in just a few seconds, the Freedom had caught up with the Clyne Shuttle that had launched a moment ago. Kira quickly connect the Freedom's transmission and the shuttle's transmission together.

Mwu whistle once he saw the Freedom was right next to them, "You are still a fast pilot like always Kira". The brown hair coordinator smile had been his answer. Mwu's teasing had failed, "Cheh! You are no fun at all Kira"

"Would you kindly pay attention to where you are piloting, Mwu La Flaga?" Murrue said suddenly, making Mwu flinch at her cold tone in her voice. Kira giggled a bit at their behaviors.

"I understand Ramius-kancho" Mwu replied in a tone suited for a military soldier.

Murrue gave up making any further conversation with Mwu because he would always talk back in a child like behavior. So she turned her attention to the Freedom's pilot, "Kira-kun, before we enter the Earth's atmosphere, please re-enter into the shuttle, ne?"

"Eh! But Freedom can handle the heat from the Earth's atmosphere. Beside it would be-"

"Dame! (No!)" Mwu cut Kira off before he could continue. Both Mwu and Murrue knew what Kira was going to say but they won't allow him to say it. "We don't want the mechanic at Morgenroete to give any more work that they are having right at the moment. So you will return into the shuttle as we said or we will make it into an order, ii na?"

"I understand! I'll re-enter the shuttle before we enters the atmospheres", Kira said. As they fly further away from the PLANTs, Kira felt that something was not right and decided to fly ahead to check on the route's situation.

"Roger that kid. We will meet up at coordinate 35 alpha, 28 delta", said the blond hair pilot. Kira nodded and turn off their transmission before going forward into the debris belt. Mwu sigh and mumbled, "Who knows that the kid would not learn to love himself more after the two wars that he had been through"

"Did you say something Mwu?" Murrue questioned.

"Nothing serious!" Mwu said. He took this change and start a conversation, "You know, I think I saw some similarity between Kira and I. we would always protect our love one no matter at what cost". He saw Murrue's concern look when he mention it. "And I really mean it. Even if it cost-"

Murrue had place her finger on his mouth before he could finished, "Don't say it please. The last time you did, you-" she chocked and tears began to come down from her face, "No matter what happens, please come back alive"

"I promise! But could I at least get a kiss first?" Mwu said and try to advance towards Murrue for the kiss. Instead of a kiss, he receives a smacked on his head. "Itai, what was that for?"

Murrue smiled and kiss her man on his cheek, "That all I can do for now". She unbuckled her seat belt and float towards the sliding door, "I'm going to check on Lacus-san and Tohru-kun. Please pay attention to your piloting. Like you said, we don't want to add more burden onto the mechanic's shoulder" Murrue smiled and press on a button and cause the sliding door to open. She then proceeds towards the passenger area where she saw the cutest things ever. Both Lacus and Tohru had fallen asleep. Tohru is lying down on Lacus's laps. Murrue quickly went to fetch some blankets and place it onto the two and said, "Sweet dreams!"

The flight back to the Earth was quite pleasant and safe. It seems that Kira's hunch was just a false impulse when they meet up at the coordinate Mwu had mentioned before. Once they were close to the Earth, Murrue had called Kira to come into the shuttle and the brown hair coordinator did as he was told. After making sure that his mobile suit was properly shut down, he proceeds towards the passenger area for the landing onto the Earth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Back at ORB**_

The project of restoring the military base, Morgenroete and the city is going as they had planned, or maybe faster than they have planned. It is all thanks to the help of their neighboring countries, the PLANTs and the voluntary soldier from the ZAFT and also some of their allies that they had make after the second Bloody Valentine War. Meanwhile, back at the Attha Manor, the Orb Representative, Cagalli Yula Attha, is now in her study doing what she was supposed to do as the Head of the country. She is now going through some of the documents and reports about the progress of reviving the city.

After reading and signing the last of the document, the blond hair Natural walk towards the balcony of the study. She smiled when she saw the city and said, "If the progress keep going on at this pace, Orb will once again be revive. I will make you proud father, I will be a great leader like you, no even better"

"Cagalli-sama!" one of her servant had called, "You have more document to go through before we can go into city"

"I'm sorry! Just placed them on the table and I'll go through them at once", her servant did as she was told. Cagalli sighed as she looks at the small pile of document that had just been sent in. "I guess I still have a long way to go in order to achieve my goal". After that thought, she recalled what Lacus had said when they were still in the Archangel. _First mark your goal, then keep going on until you have reached your goal._ Cagalli smile and said, "I will do just that Lacus"

Day after day, more and more documents were sent in for her to read. And most of the documents were from other country's citizen. They had requested to stay ad be an Orb citizen. Cagalli did not hesitate and quickly signed onto those documents because Orb is a neutral country. No matter whom you are, a Coordinator or a Natural, as long as they abide to Orb's rule they are allowed to apply for the citizen-ship in Orb.

A few days ago, the PLANTs had sent a request to Orb. The councilors had requested the returned of some of their soldiers. Shinn Asuka, Lunamaria and Meyrin Hawke were one of them in the name list that was prepared by the Supreme Council.

Shinn was somehow delighted and sad when he heard about the news. Lunamaria and Meyrin also felt the same. They could not help but felt guilty for leaving Orb before it was finished. As for Meyrin's case, she just doesn't want to leave Athrun's side.

"There no other choice Meyrin", the elder Hawke said. Lunamaria is now packing her things, "It is the order sent by the Supreme Council. We have to go back or we will be treated as traitor of the ZAFT".

"I know sister. But I just…", Meyrin could not said what she want to say.

Just then, there was a knocked from the door. "Lunamaria, Meyrin. Can I come in?"

Lunamaria had recognized that voice anywhere. She went to open the door and she was right. It was Athrun Zala in his Orb Admiral uniform. The red hair female let her guest in and told her about her little sister's situation. Athrun nodded and said, "I'll take care of this. Shinn is waiting for you at the hanger"

The red hair female nodded and went out. Athrun closes the door and sat beside Meyrin, who could not seem to look into his eyes. "Meyrin, I-"

"Athrun-san, I know you have been treating me like a little sister for the whole time. But I love you and I want stay by your side. So, could you tell Cagalli-san to let me stay, please?" Meyrin said and tears were threatening to fall. She was also holding onto Athrun's hand tightly. The navy hair Admiral smiled and let go of Meyrin's hand. "Athrun-san"

"I'm sorry Meyrin but I don't want you to take the path that that you will regret later on", Athrun explained. "Please understand Meyrin. My place is here in Orb and yours is in the PLANTs. And there are still many boys out there that are ten times better that who I am. So, I'm sorry". She could not hold on to her tears any longer and let them fall. Athrun had wiped her tears away and said, "Tears do not suit you Meyrin". The younger Hawke look up and met a pair of warm emerald eyes. "How about this. The next time you and your sister ever came to Orb, come and look for me. I'll personally show you around Orb and by that time, I hope to see you with that someone special with you, ne"

Meyrin look shocked and chuckled a bit. She then hit Athrun playfully and said, "You are so cruel sometimes Athrun-san. I have a favor to asked, if is not too much Athrun-san". The young admiral was shocked when he heard what she said. He nodded and listened to her favor, "Could I call you… nii-san… the next time we meet?"

"Eh!!" Athrun exclaimed. It seems that it was not the think he had expected and he laughed. Meyrin pouted and hit him again. "I'm sorry, I could not stop myself", he said in between his laughed. After a deep breathe, he said, "I would be delighted to have such a cute sister like yourself Meyrin"

Meyrin smiled and gave her new brother a hug, "Thank you Athrun-san, thank you!"

And the following day, Shinn Asuka, Lunamaria Hawke, Meyrin Hawke and some of the ZAFT soldier board onto their flight back to the PLANTs. Meyrin had told her sister about then thinks she and Athrun had talked about. Her sister was shocked but also happy for her. Lunamaria was jealous at her younger sister about having their ex-captain as a brother. But she was happy in the end because she is once again able to see the smile that her sister had lost since the war had started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**The Earth. Russia, Hiwatari Manor**_

A certain two-tone hair male was getting dressed into his new OMNI uniform. When he was about to put on his coat, a raven hair male barged in and took the coat away from his friend's hand.

"What are you doing Ray? Give me back my coat", Kai said in a dangerous tone.

"I'm should be the one asking you this. What are _you_ doing going back to the Earth Alliance?" Ray asked. Anger was heard in his tone. He is pointing at his coat. "Have you forgotten about our promised?"

"No I did not Ray, now give it back", Kai was about to snatch it back but he failed. "Stop with this messing around Ray, I still have to meeting with the council later today"

Hiwatari Kai had tried to take his coat back but his attempts failed miserably. He knew he could not fight Ray for his coat because he is much stronger in Martial Arts than him. So he decided to try another approached. But his friend had read his mind and he quickly did a back flip and landed on top of his wardrobe.

"Hiwatari Kai, you are not getting this coat back until you have give me the reason of your attempt", Ray said in a dangerous tone. This is the first time Kai had heard Ray uses such a tone. "You do know that the current Earth Alliance will treat you like a sacrificial lamb to archive their goal", Kai nodded. "Then why?"

Kai smile in defeat and said, "It's because I have to"

"What?" Ray said feeling puzzled.

"This is the only chance for me to claim my place in the OMNI, Earth Alliance as their Prince. And yes, I know they will try to cage me like a bird and used me as a sacrificial lamb. But it is the only chance to lure our little rat out from its hole", Kai said. His fists had turned white from his clenching. He gave his raven hair friend a determine look and said, "Now give back my coat Ray"

Ray sighed and did as he was told. He came down from the wardrobe and stand by his friend's side. "But why didn't you sign me in as well. I could protect you from any harm from those rats"

Kai put on his coat and grinned, "You are underestimating me Ray. Yes, I know I'm weaker when it comes to Martial Arts and self-defense. But I am stronger when it comes to the political world. I would not let them do as they wish with me and the Earth".

Ray chuckled when heard what his friend had said. Kai buttoned his last button and turned to look at his friend. "You know, White really doesn't suit your style"

Kai smiled and said, "I know my friend". He went towards his study's drawer and pulled out a brown envelope. He walks towards his raven hair friend and gave him the envelope. "Here is the reason why I didn't sign you into the Earth Alliance".

Ray quickly unwrap the envelope and read the document that was inside it. He was shocked, "Kai. T-this is…"

"It is my friend. They are the rats that we are going to destroyed. But before that, I have a mission for you", Kai said. "I want you to-"

Ray had he cut his friend and said, "Say no more my friend. I know just what to do. I'll gather the best crewmen you will ever see in the history".

Kia smiles and said, "Then let's commences Operation Noah's Ark".

**--Continue in chapter 3--**

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for the inconvinent but I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I have written it. Please review and flames are allowed. Your review will make my day brighter.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This is my first GS, GSD fic. Hope you will like it. I'm sorry if I have some minor grammar mistakes. I'm really sorry that I have deleted the previous version of chapter 3 and 4. I made a little mistake with the character's arrangement and the events. I hope you will like these new versions for both of this chapter. And to say I'm sorry, I have posted chapter 5 that is due next week. I'm really sorry for my little mistake.

**Summary:** Someone is planning for new war had been strike up but its target was neither the Naturals not the Coordinators. Their target is the Lion of Orb, the Clyne Faction and those who wish to protect that country. Will our heroes able to stop this war and who are the two new characters? What is their relationship with our heroes?

**Main Paring:** Athrun x Cagalli, Kira x Lacus.

**Other Paring:** Shinn x Lunamaria, Dearka x Miriallia, more paring coming up.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Time had fly as the years goes by, Kai had successfully claimed his seat as the highest authorities in the OMNI, Neo Earth Alliance, playing both role in both military force and politician world. All these while, the two-tone hair young adult was wearing a mask and not even one politician or a soldier had seen his face. But with this factor, everyone in the OMNI had respected his leading skills in bring peace to both the Earth and the PLANTs for all these years. And the council of the OMNI had hope that their young leader would bring them and their peace towards the new era. But it sees that their dream has to be delayed further.

_**Cosmic Era 76. In the OMNI meeting hall.**_

"That is why I have proclaimed a peace treaty with the African Republic", the Prince of OMNI said to the Council Members. "We are going to enter a new era where both the Coordinator race and the Natural race could leave in harmony. We have sworn that we would not hold any weapons anymore. We have sworn that we would protect the peace that we have gain through negotiations and peace treaty. So why must we attack the African Republic? Why must we break our part of the deal?"

Most of the Councilors are getting their prince's idea. Until one council with blond hair questioned, "But it was them that broke their part of the treaty first. They have shot those of the OMNI that had visited their country. They had infiltrated our countries borders and demand us to surrender. Why must we sit here and talk about the negotiation when it was them that fire at us first?"

"Councilor Azreal let me ask you this. Are you sure that it was the African that started this minor warfare?" the prince asked with a determine look. The blond hair councilor shudder when he looks into his eyes. He could not answer his question and sat down. "I thought so! I will stand on my stand. We will proclaimed a peace Treaty with the African Republic and investigate this matter. Even if I have to flip over every pebble on the Earth"

All member of the council agree except one, Councilor Terius Azreal. _I will bring you down one day Hiwatari Kai. You will be the first one that I am going to personally kill_, he thought.

_**In Kai's room**_

The meeting had finally comes to an end and Kai was poop over all his duties. After he was back in his room, he flop himself onto his armchair and wet onto his next duty outside of the OMNI territory.

"Hm! It seems that I have a mail", he said. Kai opened the unnamed e-mail and read it. He was shocked when he read who the sender was.

_To the Phoenix,_

_The preparation of the dinner is ready. The entire silver utensil had been selected and polished to their best. Hope you could be one of our main dishes soon._

_From, the White Tiger._

Kai smiled once he finished. He took off his masked and reveals his scarlet red eyes. "I guess it is time for the cat to sneak up on its prey"

The peace between the OMNI, Neo Earth Alliance, and the Africa Republic were settled, peace was once again restored. But a few days ago, the Prince of the OMNI had disappeared without a trace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Cosmic Era 76, January 3****rd****, Orb**_

Today is a very special day in the nation of Orb. It is their Independence Day and also the Memorial Day for both of the Bloody Valentine Wars. It is a day of celebration and condolences for this country. The Independence Day celebration will be held from the morning till the evening and the Memorial Day condolences will be held in the evening till the midnight. The citizen will be allowed to celebrated with lanterns and some cultural events and at the climax, citizen will let go of boat that they have made of purchased into the sea.

At the Independence Day celebration, there will be a parade and the Lion of Orb will be a part of this parade. But for some reason, she had refused to participate in the event. But in the end, she had agreed with the parade with three additional people joining her in the parade. But there is still one think that the Lion of Orb hate the most besides participating in the parade.

_**Attha Manor, Cagalli's room**_

"Do I really have to wear this… this dress?" the blond hair princess asked. She was pointing at her dress gown that her caretaker, Mana had selected for her. "Can't I just wear my uniform instead?"

"I beg of you Cagalli-sama. Please put on your gown or we will be late for the parade", Mana said. She look over and the pink hair princess and said, "Even Lacus-sama is preparing herself with her makeup"

Lacus Clyne was already dressed in her dress gown. She is now wearing her bathing robe with her dress gown under it while putting on her makeup. She looks over to Mana and Cagalli when she hears her name. Mana shook her said indicating that it was nothing.

"Cagalli-sama, do you want me to _help_ you in putting on the gown?" The plum body caretaker said and gave her princess a stern look.

"But the dress is too revealing. Can't I just-", Cagalli was cut off when she noticed the look from her caretaker. The blond hair princess would not forget the look from Mana. It was the look saying, I'm-going-to-force-you-into-it-if-you-don't-put-it-on-now. Cagalli had faces that look lots of times when she was attending dinner ball with her deceased father, Uzumi Nara Attha. Cagalli quickly grab her dress gown and went into the bathroom. "It's alright Mana. I'll change myself", she said before she shut the door behind her.

_**Horse stable**_

While the ladies were preparing for the parade, so were their knights. Both Admiral and Vice Admiral are preparing their horses for the parade. Well, it seems that only the Vice Admiral is doing his preparing.

"Are you sure about horse-back riding in the parade Kira?" asked the navy blue hair Admiral. He is standing outside his horses stable.

"It's the best way to enjoy the parade and keep and eye on the girl Athrun. We can kill two bird with a stone that way", replied his Vice Admiral who was now strapping the saddle on his white horse. Once he was done, he look at his childhood friend and said, "Athrun, aren't you going to saddle up your horse?"

"Eh! Well…" Athrun trailed off when he looks at his horse. The black horse that he was going to ride gave him a confused look. Whenever the horse move forwards, its rider would take a step back. He was sweating a bit when he saw his horse approached again. This time, the horse was only going to on the hay. The emerald green eyes Admiral look at his Vice Admiral while pointing at his black horse and said, "Can… you give me a hand… with the saddling… Kira?"

"Alright!" Kira chuckled when he saw the scared look on his friend's face. The brown hair young adult came out from his horse's stable and went over to the black horse's stable. He took the saddle that was there and approached towards the animal. Kira pet the horse's neck and begin to put the saddle on. "I see that you are still you still have the phobia about horse back riding, don't you Athrun?"

"I do not!" the navy blue hair young adult protested. After thinking back on his attempt with horses when he was child, his answer change, "Well, maybe I still do"

"Does that mean you still can't ride a horse? There, all done", Kira said. He had finished with the saddle and came out of the stable. "Is it because of the incident back then when we were still nine?"

_-Flashback-_

**C.E 64, Junius Seven**

_It is the summer holiday at the Copernicus Preparatory School. Students are allowed to go back to their family and enjoy the holiday with them. But young Kira Yamato was forced to stay in Copernicus City because both his parents were unable to come and get him home. Kira was sad when he heard the news but a certain navy blue hair boy had invited him to spend the holiday with him and his family in the PLANTs, Junius Seven. Kira was reluctant at first but after much persuasion from his best friend, the young coordinator gave in and agrees with the trip._

_The two boys were going to stay at the Zala Manor with Athrun's mother while they were at Junius Seven for the holiday. The ride from the spaceport to the Zala Manor was short and they had finally come to their destination. _

**The Zala Manor**

_As Kira step out of the car after Athrun, he was shocked to see how big the Zala manor was. While Kira was look around at the front porch of the Manor, he had noticed a woman that looks a lot like Athrun was coming towards them. 'Could that be Athrun's mother?' Kira thought._

"_Athrun", the woman called._

"_Mother!" Athrun yelled and ran towards his mother. That conclude Kira's question when he saw both of them hug._

_Athrun's Mother, Lenore Zala, had broken their embrace and said, "Oh Athrun! Look how much you have grown!" Athrun blushed a bit. Lenore was about to said some more until he noticed Kira was still standing by the car. She look at her son and asked, "Is this your friend Athrun"_

_The young Zala look at Kira and smiled. He pulled his mother towards his friend and said, "This is Kira Yamato, mother. He is my best friend in Preparatory School"_

"_I see!" Lenore knelt down at Kira height and gave the brown hair coordinator a war hug. Kira flinch and relax for a moment. Lenore broke the embrace and said, "How do you do Kira. I'm Lenore Zala, Athrun's mother"_

_The young Yamato was still stunned from Lenore's earlier action. He was still blushing when his friend called him, "Kira, are you feeling alright?"_

_Kira quickly answer, "I-I'm fine Athrun". Athrun gave Kira a confused look at his friend's sudden expression. Kira looked at Lenore and said, "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Zala"_

_Lenore giggled a bit at the boys' reaction and said, "I guess your friend is not accustoming to our way of greeting dear". Young Athrun was still confused seeing his friend blushed even more. "Let's get you boys ready for lunch ok?" she said then she look at her chauffer, "Could you get me a ride to the councilor's house?"_

"_Are you going out mother?" the young Zala asked. Lenore nodded at her son's question. "Then, could we go for horse back riding after that mother?", Athrun asked._

"_Sure you can! Be careful while you ride the horses alright?" Athrun smiled and nodded. "Jessica, I'll eave the boys in your care while I'm gone alright?"_

_The young servant came out and said, "It will be an honor madam". She and the boys saw Lenore leave the manor. Jessica looks at the boys with a smile and said, "Shall we get the both of you settle in?"_

"_Thank you Jessica. Come on Kira, I'll show you to my room then around the Manor", Athrun said. He dashed off into the manor without waiting for his best friend to answer._

"_Wait for me Athrun", Kira called as he followed his friend into the Manor. The young brown hair coordinator had followed his fried up to the second floor and into the second room to the right. "Athrun, wait up!" he called. _

_He finally caught up with Athrun when they reached his room. Kira was shocked to what he saw right in front of his eyes. His best friend's room is furnished with expensive furniture, a queen size bed, a plasma television equipped with the latest entertainment program and a DVD player. Nevertheless, a walk-in closet and his personal bathroom were also available in his room. Kira's jaw was going to reached the grown at how big his friend's room was._

"_Are you planning to catch flies with your mouth Kira?" Athrun asked. Kira quickly closes his mouth and blush slight pink. "Now that you have seen my room, let go around the manor so you won't get lost", he said and pulled Kira out of his room._

**At the Stable, later that day**

_After both of the boys had had their lunch, Athrun quickly led his brown hair friend into his manor's mini stable where a few horses were kept. Kira was once again amazed at how big of a land that the Zala had owned. They are even capable of having their own mini stable and owning at least fours horses. The young Zala had held onto his friend's hand and brought him into the stable and have he suited with his own horse._

"_Are you sure about horse back riding Athrun? I have never ridden it alone before", Kira asked when a man had brought him a chestnut color stallion. Athrun nodded and went to collect his own horse. He had called Kira to wait for him outside of the stable. "Well I guess it would not hurt to try for once" Kira said. He went to pet his stallion and it seems to be quite tamed. "Hope you won't give me a hard time fella"_

"_Oh, don't worry Kira-sama. Our horses her are all trained and tamed before they were brought here", said the horse's caretaker. He is quite a young man, about the age thirty. "Do you want to saddle him up Kira-sama?" the caretaker when he return with the saddle._

_Kira looked dumbfound. He had ridden a horse once but he had never saddle then up before. He looks at the caretaker and said, "Could you teach me how?"_

_The caretaker laughed and nodded. The caretaker had led Kira towards the horse and thought him how to calm the horse down before saddling them up. Kira asked why. "They would jump and kick when they felt threaten. So the best way is to talk to them first then only you saddle them up", the caretaker reply. _

**Outside of the stable**

_After a few more pointers from the caretaker, Kira had managed to put the saddle on his horse and mount on him. He thank the caretaker and rode towards the exit of the stable. Once outside, he found an impatient Athrun was waiting for him._

_Athrun rode his black horse towards Kira and asked, "What took you so long Kira?"_

"_I was taking some lesson about horse riding", Kira answered with a smile. He then looks at Athrun's amazing black horse and he was at awe._

_The blue hair coordinator had noticed his friend's look and said, "I see you have seen the horse. This is Liberty. She's a gift from an uncle. Shall we go for some riding then?" Kira nodded. "Follow me, I know a place where we can ride in peace and it's not too far away from the stable" he said._

_Kira was following Athrun by the side in a slow ride at first. But then, Athrun began to speed up his ride. "Ah! Athrun, slow down! I won't be able to catch up if you gallop that fast", Kira said. He began to urge his horse for speed._

"_Let's have a friendly race Kira. The first one the reached the riverbanks wins", the young Zala said. He urges Liberty for more speed._

"_Athrun, please slow down! I'm still a beginner and I don't know this part of town. Athrun!" The brown hair coordinator shouted. He too urged his horse for more speed and it seems to comply and gallop faster. _

_Soon, Kira was able to catch up to Athrun and Liberty. Athrun had urged Liberty for more speed and was constantly looking behind to see if his friend was able to catch up. And sure thing, Kira stallion was able to catch up to Liberty. The two were having fun with their race until Kira notice something was wrong with the path in front of his friend. "Athrun, look out!" _

_Athrun quickly turned and saw the riverbank's fence was broken. He gasped and tugs on Liberty's rein, "Liberty, slow down! Liberty HALT!!" as much as Liberty wanted to slow down, she could not. She could not brake in time and both rider and horse had plunged into the river._

"_ATHRUN!!" Kira shouted. He quickly came down from his horse and tries to save his friend. "Someone, Someone please help!! Athrun, Athrun is in trouble", Kira shouted. The violet eyes coordinator tried to reach out towards his friend's arm but he was too far away._

_Athrun was struggling in the river for air because he didn't know how to swim. "Ki-ra!! He-lp me!!" Athrun said._

_Kira did not know how long help would reach them or how much longer his friend would old out. Without thinking twice, the violet eyes coordinator plunged into the river and swim towards his friend. He swim as hard as he could and he was finally able to catch into his half-conscious friend. Kira was not an expert in swimming but he was managed to pull his friend towards the riverbank._

_By the time Kira was able to feel solid ground, servants, gardener and even the horse caretaker had heard his call for help. The gardener and the caretaker had pulled both boys out of the water and urged everyone away from them so they could breath. _

_Kira was wet and tired from his swim. But he did not care about himself and went to see how was his best friend doing. Athrun was unconscious when he reached him. The horse caretaker was trying his best to awake his young master by shaking his lightly. He then places him down and listens to his heartbeat. _

"_He's heart is still beating", said the caretaker. He then put both his hand onto Athrun's chest and began to pump lightly. "Come on young master. Wake up!" he said. _

"_Athrun, please wake up! Athrun!" Kira try his best by shouting his friend's name. And miracle strikes. The young Zala had cough out the water that was trapped in his lungs and he was able to breathe again. Kira gasps and said, "Athrun, Athrun!"_

_Athrun slowly flop open his eyes and saw the frantic look on his friend's face. "Ki…ra!"_

_Kira began to relax himself when he heard Athrun had called his name. Fatigue began to get him and all of a sudden, everything turned black._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**The next morning, Athrun's room**

_The sun is rising from the mountains and its warm sunlight had hit the floor of a young boy's room. The sunrays were getting higher until it reaches the young boys eyelid. The young boy slowly opens his emerald eyes and he is looking t the white ceiling above him. Athrun stir a bit from his position before trying to sit up. He look around before he said, "This… is my room"_

"_Young master!" came a familiar voice. Athrun look at the door and he saw that it was Jessica with a small pale of water. She rushed towards him and said, "I'm so glad that you have awakened. The madam must know about this". She quickly places the pale of water down and dashed out of the room. _

_At first he did not know what was going on. But soon, memories began to pour back to him. He had plunged into the river along with his horse Liberty. He saw how scared Kira was and try to save him by reaching his hand out. The lasting thin he remembers was hearing a tug beside him before everything turn black. "Kira!" he whispered._

"_Athrun!" Lenore called and she went and gave her son a hug. "Oh, thank to the god that you are save. I was so scared when Jessica gave me a call. Please don't you ever scare me like that ever again Athrun. Oh, my baby!"_

_Athrun was trying his best to break away from his mother embrace and he finally did. He look at his mother stunned look and ask, "Mother, where is Kira? He had save me from drowning, where is he?"_

"_Athrun!" another guest from the door. But this time, Athrun had recognized this voice and he was happy to hear it. He turn to look at Kira who had just come into his room. "How are you feeling Athrun? Anywhere painful?"_

"_Kira, you're alright", Athrun said. Kira was not standing beside Athrun's bed._

"_I have arranged Kira to sleep in the guest room while you were still unconscious dear", Lenore said. He was stroking Kira's hair and said, "And thank to him, you are save. I'll tell Jessica to bring breakfast for the both of you here. Why don't the two of you have a little chat"_

"_Thank you mother!" Athrun said as he saw his mother walk out from his room. He turned towards Kira and said, "And you too Kira, thank you!"_

_Kira smile and said, "Hey! What are friends for". The both of them laughed._

_A few moments later, Jessica had brought two sets of breakfast into Athrun's room for. Kira had told Athrun about his condition while he was unconscious and how the doctor gave him shots to cure his fever. Athrun flinch bit when his brown hair friend had mention shots and needles._

_-End of flashback-_

_**C.E. 76. ORB, Attha Manor**_

The twenty-one years old admiral and his twenty-one years old vive-admiral were on their way to escort the princess for the parade. They're now heading towards Cagalli's room where the girls name it as their temporary changing room.

Athrun shivers and said, "You just have to remind me about those shots"

"I see that you are still afraid of needles and shots", Kira chuckled. "I wonder what would Cagalli thinks when she finds out about this?"

"Don't even think about telling her about this matter Kira or I'll never hear the end of it", the young admiral said in a worried tone.

Kira smiled and said, "Alright! But I still want to see her reaction thought". Athrun narrowed his eyes and gave his childhood friend a glare. "Alright, I won't tell her and it is a promised"

The two twenty-one-year-old admiral and vice admiral is now standing right outside the Orb Representative's room. Kira had knock once, twice, trice. But there was no answer to it. He gave his friend a look and his friend return the look back.

The vice-admiral sighs and speaks at the door, "Cagalli, Lacus. Is it alright if we come in?"

"Sure! Come on in Kira, Athrun", Lacus said from inside.

The wooden door slowly opened revealing the two young ladies inside. Athrun and Kira were staring in awe at what had bestowed upon their lovely ladies.

**--Continue in chapter 4--**

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I have written it. Please review and flames are allowed. Your review will make my day brighter.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This is my first GS, GSD fic. Hope you will like it. I'm sorry if I have some minor grammar mistakes. I'm really sorry that I have deleted the previous version of chapter 3 and 4. I made a little mistake with the character's arrangement and the events. I hope you will like these new versions for both of this chapter. And to say I'm sorry, I have posted chapter 5 that is due next week. I'm really sorry for my little mistake.

**Summary:** Someone is planning for new war had been strike up but its target was neither the Naturals not the Coordinators. Their target is the Lion of Orb, the Clyne Faction and those who wish to protect that country. Will our heroes able to stop this war and who are the two new characters? What is their relationship with our heroes?

**Main Paring:** Athrun x Cagalli, Kira x Lacus.

**Other Paring:** Shinn x Lunamaria, Dearka x Miriallia, more paring coming up.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_**Cosmic Era 76 January 3****rd****.Attha Manor, Cagalli's room**_

"Cagalli-sama, are you done with your dress yet? Athrun-sama and Kira-sama will be here soon", the plum looking caretaker, Mana said. "Cagalli-sama"

"Do I really have to come out wearing this… this… thing?" the Orb Representative, Cagalli Yula Attha, asked from behind the curtains. "I don't feel like myself in this kind of things. Can't I just-"

The pink hair princess pulled the curtains away, revealing a very shocking yet beautiful Cagalli in her lime green asymmetrical neckline dress. "Wah! What do you think you are doing Lacus?"

"You look so beautiful in that dress Cagalli", the pink hair princess said with a smiled. She pulled Cagalli out from the restroom and sat her down in front of the mirror. "Yu will look even more dashing after I'm through with you", she said with a girly smile. Lacus took out her makeup-kit and began her work on her specimen.

The Orb Representative was grumping and growling the whole time. But that didn't stop Lacus from turning the tomboyish Cagalli into a dashing lady like herself. "It will only take a while so sit still alright?" Cagalli growled and nodded.

Today is a very special day in the nation of Orb. It is their Independence Day and also the Memorial Day for both of the Bloody Valentine Wars. It is a day of celebration and condolences for this country. The Independence Day celebration will be held from the morning till the evening and the Memorial Day condolences will be held in the evening till the midnight. The citizen will be allowed to celebrated with lanterns and some cultural events and at the climax, citizen will let go of boat that they have made of purchased into the sea.

At the Independence Day celebration, there will be a parade and the Lion of Orb will be a part of this parade. But for some reason, she had refused to participate in the event. But in the end, she had agreed with the parade with three additional people joining her in the parade. But there is still one think that the Lion of Orb hate the most besides participating in the parade.

After a few minutes of makeup and styling her hair, the new Cagalli is born. Lacus took a step back and said, "You can open your eyes now Cagalli"

The twenty-one-year-old princess slowly opened her eyes. She was shocked and could not believe what she was seeing. Lacus had applied a light layer of shimmering powder and a pinkish white blush. She had also applied sky blue eye shadows and cotton candy color on her lips. Cagalli's shoulder length hair is in a simple wavy form.

She lightly touched her face then her lips and said, "Is… is this really… me?"

"Yes it is Cagalli!" Lacus said. Lacus had taken off her bathing robe a while ago. She place both of her hand on her shoulder and said, "Look how beautiful you are with just simple makeup. Come, let finished your final touches before the boys arrived, ne?"

Cagalli was being lead towards the middle of the room where Mana and the rest of the servant help her put on her yellow scarf. The scarf was placed on her left shoulder with a knot on her right waist. While she was getting into her high heels, someone from the outside had knocked on the door three times.

"Cagalli, Lacus. Is it alright if we come in?" Kira asked from the other side of the door.

Lacus was about to answer when Cagalli stop her for a moment. "Lacus wait. I'm not ready yet for them to see me like this. Please wait!"

"Nonsense Cagalli! You look absolutely dashing today", the pink hair princess said. Cagalli smiled a bit and nodded. "Sure! Come on in Kira, Athrun".

The wooden door slowly opened revealing the twenty-one-year-old admiral and his vice admiral. Athrun and Kira were staring in awe at what had bestowed upon their lovely ladies. Lacus had chosen to wear her pearl white tube dress with a white choker with a heart shape pearl in the middle. She was also wearing a pair of elbow length glove and a pair of four inch Crystal High Platform Shoes. Lacus also have her golden twin hair clip in her hair as a hair dressing.

Cagalli on the other hand, had chosen her lime green asymmetrical neckline dress with a yellow scarf on her left shoulder and a knot on the right waist. She was wearing her green Crystal-Studded Slingbacks high heels and her mother's Crystal Rhinestone Tiara as her hair dressing.

The boys were speechless when they saw how beautiful their girls were. Kira was the first to snap back and went towards Lacus and hold onto her hands. "You look beautiful Lacus"

"Thank you Kira! You are not half bad yourself", Lacus replied.

Cagalli was blushing while looking at herself from side to side. "Is… this dress… too revealing?" she asked and looked at Athrun.

"Ah! Iie!" Athrun chocked. He smiled and said, "You look dashing in that dress Cagalli". Cagalli blushed.

"Shall we get going or we will be late for the parade", Kira said. He and Lacus were already at the door. Athrun and Cagalli quickly join the two as they make their way towards the front porch of the Manor. Kira turned to his sister and said, "You look beautiful today Cagalli" Cagalli blushed again.

_**Outside of the Manor**_

A roofless carriage that was being pulled by two stallions was waiting for its passenger at the front porch of the Attha Manor. Behind the carriage was guarded by two horses. One is black in color while the other is in white in color.

The admiral and vice admiral had escorted their princess up onto their carriage before they mounted on their horses. Kira gave Athrun an eye contact before they head down towards the street of the parade. "Let's move out people"

"Why must we have this stupid parade anyway", the blond princess asked.

"This is parade the Independence Day Parade, Cagalli", Athrun replied. "It's to signify the day Orb proclaimed itself as a Neutral Nation. Today is also the day when the PLANTs and the Orb signed its third peace treaty", the blue hair admiral chocked a bit before he continue, "It is also the day when the war had ended"

_**The Streets of Orb**_

Citizen around the city had gather around the city square to witness this Independence Day parade. Cagalli and lacus were smiling and waving to the citizen. Paparazzi and photographers were taking pictures and some are trying to shake hand with their princess. It was a merry and sunny day for this parade. But not everyone is merry about today's event.

Everyone that had survived the wars had lost and gains something new from it. Athrun had lost both his comrade, Nicol and Heine, in both of the wars. He had also lost both his parents in the first Bloody Valentine War. Lacus had lost her father in the first war and also a new friend, Meer Campbell, in the second war. Cagalli had lost her beloved father in the first war and lost control over Orb in the second war. Kira lost his friends in the first war but he had gained the truth about himself that he and Cagalli were related.

Everyone had lost and gain something new after the wars. Some had gain new trust and yet some see the truth about each other. Some had gained power and some had lost them. But the things that these four young adults had gain through the wars were friendship, trust, confidents and the truth about mankind.

These four young adults along with some other survivors of the last war will try their best to maintain this peace that they had gain into their hands. But will peace really maintain as long as they have hoped?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**The Earth Alliance Spaceport**_

While Orb is celebrating its Independence Day, the enemy of mankind is armoring itself for its battle in the near future. At this very moment, hundreds and hundreds of space shuttles are getting ready for their launch to space. Some of the shuttles were disguised as civilian shuttles that are going to Copernicus City before heading towards their destination while some are going are going straight to their destination further in space. What are the shuttles loaded with? They are all loaded with mobile suits, mobile armors and explosive weapons and abandon soldiers that wish to fight in wars.

A blue hair gentleman had just entered the control tower of the spaceport. "How long will it take for the next launch admiral?" he asked the admiral.

"Soon Ades-sama!" the admiral replied. "Once the loading were finished we will be able to launch them into space. Contact the Luna Factory in the moon and-"

Suddenly, a blond hair man steps in before the admiral could finish his order, "Just a minute admiral, who gave the order of sending those shuttles to the moon? Well, I certainly did not gave you that order, didn't I admiral"

The admiral and his soldiers were stunned to see who had just joined them. "Councilor Terius Azreal", the admiral said. He and soldiers stood up from their position and salute to him. "What an honor for you o join us sir"

Terius glared at the admiral and said, "Didn't I, admiral?"

The admiral was stunned at first but he quickly answers his superior's question. "No, you did not sir. But if it's not the Luna Factory then…"

"Ah admiral, the more you know will only hurt you deeper, am I right councilor Azreal?" Ades asked and looked at the blond hair man. He nodded. "Now, send the orders out. Half of the shuttle will re-supply at Copernicus before heading towards these coordinates. While the other half will take a round about route to get to the same coordinates. No question admiral or the councilor won't be happy with it"

"I-I un-understand, Ades-sama", the admiral said in a shaky voice. "Send the orders our men"

While the admiral was giving his orders to his soldiers, Terius and Ades had already left the control tower. At the highest level of the control tower is the viewing deck for people to see the shuttle take off. There's also a mini-bar where people could order drinks while they are here. The elevator that leads to this floor opened up and both Ades and Terius came out from the elevator.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Terius? We are moving the troop under The Prince's noses", Ades said as he sat down on the counter.

Terius took out a bottle of champagne and two champagne glasses. He pop opened the bottle and pours the champagne into the glass. "I know what I'm doing Ades", he said as pass a glass to his friend. "Besides, with The Prince gone, the Member of the council is basically under my control". He sips a bit of his champagne and continues, "And haven't you known where our new base is going to be?"

"All I know is that you are sending the entire troop into a deserted area in space", Ades said. "You used to share your ideas with me but what's with the secrecy?"

Terius turned on the computer that was provided for them on the counter. "Well, if I tell you now, it won't be much of a surprise, won't it, my friend", he said. He shows his friend his idea of the surprised.

Ades was shocked to see the area the troops will be going. "Isn't that the deserted colony, a long forgotten one as well? How did you find it, no how did you rebuilt it?"

"Let's just say I have some help from the neighboring colony", he said and shake his wine glass a little. The blond hair councilor gave his friend an evil look and said, for example, the PLANTs and some Coordinators". Ades was speechless.

Terius was feeling uncomfortable with his friend's silent and explain, "You see, there are still some Coordinators that doesn't not approve the way of this peace is going. They also do not approve how Deputy Member Lacus Clyne is promoting this peace in her own way. So I just swayed a little and those dogs came wagging their tails towards me"

"You little rascal", Ades smirked and punched him playfully. "Well, this was certainly a huge surprised. I didn't know you had it in you"

"I guess I just have this talent", he smirked evilly. "I will inherit what my siblings had started"

"That's what I love about you Terius!" Ades said. "Let sent those filthy Coordinator into their deathbeds my friend".

They cheer and laugh evilly. The shuttles were ready to be launch and on each launch, three shuttles will take off together. The shuttles were going the route as they were told and their destination was the unfinished base of the new faction.

This new faction every move had been monitored and taped by a personal satellite. This personal satellite was marked with a red phoenix and it going about this new colony while collecting the pictures and data of its movement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**A week later**_

A blue cargo plane is now closing towards the Orb water territories. On the back wings of this plane is being mark with a red phoenix symbol that no one had seen before. "Orb control, this is flight 314. We are requesting for a landing on the military port. Do you read me Orb Control", the pilot of the plane said.

"This is Orb control. We read you loud and clear flight 314", a soldier reply. "What cargo is in your flight, over?"

"We have two mobile suits, two passengers, flight supplies and a robotic pet bird, over", the pilot said.

After a moment of silent, a reply was sent to them, "Roger that! An escort fleet will guide you upon your entry. Welcome to Orb"

A red mobile suit had been launch from the Morgenroete factory. Following behind the red mobile suit is a blue and white mobile suit. A few Murasame were also behind the first two suits. They are the escorting fleet that will guide this shuttle into the military port. The pilot of the suits could see the blue cargo plane.

**--Continue in chapter 5--**

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I have written it. Please review and flames are allowed. Your review will make my day brighter.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Chapter 5 is up. Hope you will like it. Please read and review. I'm sorry if I have some minor grammar mistakes. Thank you for your reviews, it really makes me happy. Here's the bonus chapter I have promised. I hope you will like it.

**Summary:** Someone is planning for new war had been strike up but its target was neither the Naturals not the Coordinators. Their target is the Lion of Orb, the Clyne Faction and those who wish to protect that country. Will our heroes able to stop this war and who are the two new characters? What is their relationship with our heroes?

**Main Paring:** Athrun x Cagalli, Kira x Lacus.

**Other Paring:** Shinn x Lunamaria, Dearka x Miriallia, more paring coming up…

**Disclaimers:** I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_**Orb, Onogoro Island**_

A week had passed since the Independence Day and the city is back to its normal, busy-self. Citizen of all ages are buzzing about going on with their daily routine while the princess and the Deputy are going about with the political problems that Orb and other countries are facing. Some of the countries had asked for Orb's technology assistance. The Princess and the Deputy could only handle so much that they are already having trouble with their sleep, well, only the princess that is.

In order to lighten up their 'princess' burden, their prince… I mean bodyguard had joined the Orb Defense Fleet and granted the status as Admiral and Vice-Admiral. They will be attending to the country's need when they are not on their bodyguard's duty.

While the city was buzzing with entertainments, the Reverend Orphanage, at the outskirt of the city is going through their normal day's routine. Mwu and Murrue are the councilor of this orphanage and they will take care of the children that were brought to them. Of course, they will always have a little help from Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne and also Murrue's adoptive son, Tohru Gladys.

Just a few days ago, a young amethysts hair girl had joined the orphanage. This young lady had grey eyes that are like two silver coins. When she first arrived, she was scared to play with the other children. But after she had got used to her new surroundings, she join in the group and have fun. But lately, she is experiencing some weird dreams when she sleeps, there were also nightmares as well. She begins less active since then.

_**Orb Control Tower**_

Their radar had sense an approaching cargo plane and they quickly informed their admiral that was station there, Ledonir Kisaka, the senior Admiral. After hearing the situation, he hurried out from his office and head towards the control tower to look into this matter.

"Kisaka-taisha, a cargo plane hand been requesting to land on our military based", said one of the soldiers.

"What? Confirm the cargos on the plane before they reach our country's water line", Kisaka orders.

The soldier did as he was told and soon he had got their reply, "They have two mobile suits, two passengers, some plane supplies and…" he could not her the last line but he did hear this, "a robotic bird, sir"

"A robotic bird?" the senior admiral said with a puzzled look. After thinking for a while, he had approved for their entry to land on their military based. "Informed Zala-taisa and Yamato-fuku taisa about this", he said to a soldier. The soldier salute and ran out of the room. "I'm guessing this is not an ordinary landing", he said.

_**Mongenroete training base**_

Athrun and Kira are now training the new recruit that they had hand picked from the list. Athrun had found out that these new recruits posses amazing skills and with some training, they could be the next in line as captain of a team. But the result of their handwork was not what they have expected.

"Do you think this OS system is too intense for them to handle at this point Athrun?" the ultimate coordinator asked. He saw a few of the recruit had stumbled while doing their training. "Maybe we should start with an easier OS system"

The navy blue hair coordinator looks down on his data board and said, "You might have a point Kira. Their body might not stand this intense level of the mobile suit yet".

He then approached towards the nearest computer to input his latest data into it. Kira pouted at his friend's seriousness, "Cheh! You are no fun at all"

"Why should I be? We are training soldier for a war here and we are still on duty", he reply. Once he realized one of the recruits was having difficulties, he took up the nearest microphone and said, "Kana, loosen your grip and step on the thruster. That will help with your immobility". After hearing their trainer's advice, unit 12 had improved a little with its immobility. Athrun place the microphone down and said, "These recruits need more training if they wish to survive in a real combat"

The vice admiral saw the depressed look on the admiral's eyes. "Athrun!"

"I can't stand seeing helpless people die, not soldiers, not civilian. All of them are helpless when was took them away". He began to recall how helpless he was when he saw Nicol and Heine's mobile suit being destroyed. "I don't want to see anyone die because of a stupid war", he said. Kira approached his friend and place his hand on his friend's shoulder. Athrun look up and said, "Kira?"

"Don't worry so much Athrun! We are war veteran, we can whip these rookies up with our war advises", he said with a smile. "And we will not let them die this time. We will protect them and ensure they have a bright future ahead of them". Athrun nodded.

A soldier had just rushed into the training hall and quickly informed the admiral and vice-admiral what had happen a few moments ago and that Kisaka needed their help pronto.

If it was Kisaka's orders that means something big had happen. Without having any second thoughts, Athrun and Kira quickly rushed out of the training hall, after dismissing their recruits for the rest of today's training. Kisaka had given orders to the both of them to get suited into their mobile suit. After getting into their pilot's suits, the both of them quickly get into their unit and ready for their launch.

"Athrun Zala and Justice, ready to launch!" the telephonist said. "Confirmed that whole system had been started. Start launching program. Hatch opened. The launch system had been connected. Catapult online. Spring normal. The way is smooth. Infinity Justice, ready to go"

"Athrun Zala, Justice. Hashin suru!" The Justice blast off towards the exit.

The telephonist repeats the same sequences when it was Kira's turn to launch. "StrikeFreedom, ready to go!"

"Kira Yamato, Freedom. Ikemas!" The Freedom blast off towards the exit.

The Freedom quickly joined up with the Justice that was heading towards the control Tower where they will receive their further orders from their senior admiral. Once the two units were close to the control Tower, they were able to liked up their transmitter to the tower's ones.

"Athrun, Kira. Can you her me", Kisaka said through their transmission. Both pilots of Freedom and Justice nodded through the screen in the control tower. "The cargo plane's distance is five hundred away from the Orb's water territory. The cargo plane is blue in color. Make sure that it is safe before they enter Orb. Shoot it down if you find it any harm"

"We understand Kisaka-taisa! Let's go Athrun!" the pilot of Freedom said. Athrun nodded and both unit blast off towards the cargo plane's direction.

"Second level alert. All Murasame and the defense fleet t be on their guard", the senior admiral ordered.

_**Inside the blue cargo plane**_

'Torea, Torea', the red robotic bird is flying around the inside of the cargo plane once it sense that something was coming. 'Torea', it chirped again and this time, it has awakened its master that was sleeping.

The raven hair young adult opened his eyes and saw his bird was flying around him. Ray places his hand up and the red bird landed, "What's wrong Torea?" the bird chirp again while flapping its wing like a real bird. It took off from the young adult's hand and landed on the window beside him. "Is there something outside?" he asked and looked out. He saw two approaching mobile suits.

"The cargo plane that's coming our way", Athrun's voice from the transmitter at the cockpit of the plane. "You are now entering Orb's territory. Please stated you identity number and your business of entering our country"

The two-tone hair young adult that was sleeping was awoken when he heard Athrun's orders. He looks at his friend that was sitting next to him. Kai nodded and both of them head towards the cockpit of the plane.

Once the two were t the cockpit, they saw two mobile suits were waiting for them not too far away. "We are now linking your plane for further inspection for safety precaution", the pilot of the suit said.

"Pass me the headphone pilot". The pilot complies and hand his headphone to Kai. "This is the captain speaking. Can the red mobile suit hear me?"

_This voice. I recognize this voice,_ Athrun exclaimed in his thought. Kira was also having the same thought when he looked at Athrun. _Could it be them?_ The two pilots asked each other with their facial emotion.

The pilot of Justice decided to confirm his thinking by fully liking his unit's transmission to the cargo plane's one. "This is the pilot of Justice. We can read you loud and clear", he said. Now both sides could see whom they are talking too. Two young adults about his age appear on Athrun and Kira's side's transmitters. "Please state your business before entering the country"

Kai smiles and said, "We have some interesting information that maybe the Lion of Orb would be interested in. This information may change the future of your country. Would you kindly guide us to your Military Port, Justice's pilot, Athrun Zala and Freedom's pilot, Kira Yamato"

Both Athrun and Kira were shocked when some strangers they have never met before knows their name. But for some strange reason, both pilots did not sense anything dangerous from the two young adults.

Torea, who was in Ray's palm, had taken flight towards Kai before Ray could hold it back. "Kai, watch out!"

Kai turned around when he heard his friend called him. The moment he turned, Torea had bang onto his face. "You mangy pest", Kai growled angrily. He tried to strangle the robotic bird. But it is a robot it could not die.

When they saw the scene, both Kira and Athrun sweat drops. The scene was somehow hilarious but the young adult's name seems to ring in Athrun's mind. Both Athrun somewhat remembers those names but could not recalled who until;

The bird that was in Kai's arm suddenly broke free and flew towards Ray and landed on his head. 'Torea' it chipped.

"T-Torea!!" both Athrun and Kira exclaimed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Orb's military port**_

The blue cargo plane, Justice and Freedom had just landed on the military port. The pilot of the two Gundam is now standing in front of the entrance of the cargo plane with some heavily armed soldiers standing behind the two pilots. The door of the cargo plane had finally been opened. But the first thing that came out from the plane was not a human but a red robotic bird.

'Torea', it chirped as it flew into the sky.

Both pilots were shocked seeing that another Torii had just flown out from the plane. But the difference of this bid with Torii was its color. This one is red in color. The bird circles the based a few times before it decided to head towards the blue hair admiral's direction.

The admiral knows what it is doing and stretches his arm out for it to land. The bird really did land and tilted it head a few time and flap its robotic wing. 'Torea', it chirped.

Someone had whistle from inside the cargo plane. Upon hearing the whistle, the red robotic bird took off towards the entrance of the cargo plane. Two young adults had just emerged from the cargo plane's entrance and the red robotic bird had landed on the raven hair adult's shoulder. The two adults were heading towards the admiral and vice-admiral.

Both Athrun and Kira were and patience for them to approached. But it seems that their troop isn't. The soldiers had armed their weapons and are pointing them towards the young adults that are coming their way.

"They are not our enemies. Lower down your weapons this instance", the brown hair vice-admiral ordered. The soldiers did as they were told and lower down their weapons. "Who are you and what business do you have in Orb?" Kira asked with a stern look.

Ray was shocked to see his old friend's reaction and laugh. "It's been a long time since we met and this is the welcome we get. It's really hysterical, don't you think so Kai?"

"A long time since we met?" Kira asked feeling quite confused. He saw Kai had crossed his arm below his chest and was some what glaring at him. "We have not met you before and-"

But somehow their feelings were telling them the other wise and suddenly, it hit them. The Admiral and Vice-Admiral began to recall a certain blue hair Russian and a certain raven hair Chinese from their childhood times. Athrun and Kira could not believe that those two friends back in Copernicus Preparatory School were standing right in front of them.

"Kon Ray, is that you Ray?" Kira asked with a delighted smile on his face. Ray smiled and nodded.

"Hiwatari Kai, the cool boy in class that rarely speaks. Is this really you?" Athrun exclaimed.

"Who do you think we were, George Bush and Tony Hawk?" Kai retorted.

Later that day, Kai had finished with settling with the paper works on placing the two animal-like mobile suits in Mongenroete. Both young adults were being escorted to a nearby hotel where they will be staying while they are here in Orb. The brown hair coordinator had suggested that Athrun would be driving them to the selected hotel. Kira's reason was Athrun's car was parked nearby. Athrun had protested at first but he had failed because his childhood friend was stating the obvious.

_**Coastal highway**_

The ride on the costal highway was pleasant and quiet until Ray broke the silent barrier. He had first mention about their fun times at the Copernicus Preparatory School and some hilarious moment also. "Athrun, Kira. What did you guys do after both Kai and I went back to the Earth?"

His question had stung both Athrun and Kira when they recalled some unpleasant memories. Silent had fall upon them until Kira decided to tell them their side of the story. He had started from the start, where Athrun gave him a robotic bird called Torii, and he had to leave for the PLANTs and he had moved to Heliopolis. Next was how he had encountered Athrun On and when Heliopolis was destroyed. Kira had also mentioned how he and Athrun had fought each other in order to protect the Archangel at that time. The brown hair young adult had go on and on with their past encounters. But he had stopped when he reaches the part where the both of them were trying to kill each other.

Kai and Ray did not push Kira to go on because they heard the change of tone in their friend's voice. Athrun too saw Kira's emotion when he mention about that time. He decided he would take over from there and told his side of their past. Athrun had mention how Cagalli saved him at that time and how Kira had ended with Lacus in the PLANTs. He had also mention his father's wrong doing and how he was planning to eliminate the entire Natural race in the Earth. He had also mentioned how he was saved from self-detonating the Justice by Cagalli.

Cagalli had not mention about this to Kira and he was shocked to hear when Athrun had mentioned it. Athrun chuckled a bit and continue. He had mention about his fake identity while he was living in Orb and what happen to Junius Seven till he returned to the ZAFT as a member of the FAITH team. And from there onwards, Kai and Ray basically know what had been going on with the Second War.

Both Athrun and Kira apologized to what had happened in Berlin. "Whatever! My hometown was no where near Berlin", Kai answered in an annoyed tone. "In fact, I was at China the whole time when Berlin was attacked"

Ray was shocked to hear that Kai had lied to their friends. This is the first time he heard such lie from his friend. But he pushes those thought aside when he felt the silent barrier had fallen again.

"So, now you guys are filthy rich for just being who you were? I mean, now the both of you are protecting the two most important people on the Earth and the PLANTs, aren't you?" Ray asked excitingly.

"Ah… um! Something like that I guess", the navy blue hair coordinator chuckled. "It seems that the both of you had not change on bit after all these years"

Ray look at Kai's emotionless look and answered, "You could say that again". _The ones that changes the most should be us, _the raven hair young adult sighed. He sat back and relaxed himself while enjoying the passing view of the ocean.

Both Athrun and Kira were confused when they heard what their childhood friends had said. The silent barrier had cast upon them once again and this time, no one had removed it.

_**The Hotel**_

Athrun's car had stopped by the front porch of the hotel's entrance. The hotel's manager had come out to greet the admiral and the vice-admiral and their friends. The blue hair admiral had informed the manager that their guests were the Representative's honored guests and have to be treated well while they were staying in Orb. The manager understands his orders and nodded.

"Well, we will leave you in the care of the manager then", Kira joked. He had fastened his seatbelt on the passenger's seat.

"I'll inform Cagalli about your arrival. But to be on the safe side, you could call and make an appointment with her and the other member of the council", Athrun said. "We will come and picked you up for dinner later tonight, if it's alright with you guys"

Ray was about to answer a yes but Kai had stopped him. "There's no need for that Athrun. We will manage ourselves here and thank you for the ride". Ray pouted at his friend's answer.

Athrun gave Kira a confused look but they respected they friend's wish. After saying their goodbyes, the navy blue hair admiral drove out of the hotel's runway and into the busy streets of Orb.

"Shall we get the both of you to your room then, young masters?" The manager said as he approached them.

The two tone hair Russian had ignored the Manager's present and walk past him into the hotel. The manager was frightened when he saw the look on Kai's face. "Did I say something I should have not?" he asked.

"Just ignore him alright! He's never good around people", the Chinese said. The manager nodded and shows Ray into the hotel.

The Manager had asked his guests to wait by the elevator while he gets them signed up for a room. Kai and Ray went to the elevator area and wait for the Manager. While waiting, Ray try to start a conversation, "You could at least be nicer to the Manager, Kai. Try to replaced your annoyed look with a smile"

"Mind your own business Kon", Kai answered in an annoyed tone. Ray sighed in defeat.

The Manager had return with their room's key and informed them about their luggage's arrival. "I'll call the bellboy to send it up to your room in a minute young master", he said. The elevator made a lovely sound and door slides open, allowing its passengers to enter. Kai, Ray and the Manager went into the elevator and door slides shut. The hotel that the both of them are staying had two towers and each tower had twenty floors. The hotel also provides SPA treatments, a Gym, a swimming pool, a library and a place where you could dine. They also have a pool and bar area.

The door of the standard suite opened and the manager turned on lights when he enters. "This is our standard suite for two" he had said when he let the two young adults enter the room. "This suite has six rooms, including the master bedroom. You will be able to find-"

"We will tae it from here. Here's your tips, now leave", Kai said. He had snatched the cardkey from the Manager's hand and gave him a ten-dollar tip.

The Manager quickly the money and said, "Thank you and we hope you have a pleasant stay in our hotel". The Manager closes the door after he left.

_**Kai and Ray's suite**_

The standard suite in this hotel has six rooms, including the master bedroom for two, the bathrooms and a vanity as well. The master bedroom has two-twin size bed. It has its own living room with a study desk, two couches, a LCD television and a refrigerator that was filled with snacks and drinks. This suite also has its own mini-bar with mini bottle wines.

A few minutes later, the bellboy had delivered their luggage into their room and this time, it was Ray who tipped the bellboy. While Ray was unpacking his luggage, Kai had quickly settle himself on the study desk with his personal laptop open and functioning. He was typing on the keyboard and a map on Onogoro Island appeared on his laptop's screen.

"Shouldn't you unpack first before you start with your work Kai?" The Chinese asked. He saw his friend had already started on their mission to locate the talisman that is on this island.

Kai was entering the coordinates into his laptop when he said, "We are not here for a vacation Ray. We are here on a mission". His laptop began to search for some unusual heat sign on the island. Kai had linked his laptop onto his personal satellite.

"Oh boy! I'm stuck with a workaholic" Ray joked and earn a well-deserved glare from his friend. "I have seen that glare a million times now Kai, so it wont works on me. Lighten up will you? You're going to get a headache if you pushes yourself too hard" he said and took a seat by the couch.

The two-tone hair Russian turned and looks at his friend. "We need to make an appointment with the Lion and the Deputy. They need to know the trouble that they will be facing in the future", he said.

Ray sighed in defeat once again and moved towards the phone. "When do you want to meet the both of them for the meeting, your highness?" Ray had felt a sharp pain on the back on his head. He had found the pencil holder that was on the study table, on the floor next to where he was. He took up the pencil holder and glare at his friend. "What was that for sourpuss?"

"You are joking way to much and it annoying", the Russian answered before he gets back to his work.

"Look who is the annoyed one, sourpuss", Ray mumbled. He rubs his sore side and began dialing the phone.

For the rest of the afternoon, the two young adults were busying preparing for the things that they will be doing while they are in Orb. Ray had called and made an appointment with Cagalli's secretary. But it won't be anytime soon, so the two of them will be conducting some research on the legend they have heard about Orb. They will also be searching for the talisman that is located on this island. The boys had finished with their preparation by the end of the day and Torea had also returned from his exploring around Orb.

Ray collapsed onto the couch all tired out. "Finally we got everything settle" he said. He look out of the window and found that the dun had already set and his stomach began to growl for food. "Man I'm starving. You want to grab a bit Kai?"

"We'll settle for room service. I don't want to waste my time wondering around the city to search for dinner", Kai said. He had put his laptop on sleep mode before he walk towards the master bedroom where he's sharing with his friend.

"Where are you going?" Ray asked out of curiosity.

"I'm going to take a bath", the Russian answered.

Ray didn't bother this time and went on with the dialing. The phone began to ring and soon someone pick up on the other side of the line, "Hello, this is the room service. How may I help you?" Ray places his and Kai's ordered after he scans through the menu. "You dinner will arrive in forty-five minutes. Thank you for staying in our hotel and we hope you have a pleasant stay".

Their dinner arrived on its schedule time and it was Kai who pay for them. Kai did not argue and both started on their dinner. After dinner was over, Ray pushes the tray out of their room and went for a shower before he tug in for the day. Once he had finished, he spotted his Russian friend had tugged in for the night. Ray had made sure that his robotic bird was resting beside him before he slowly drifts into his sleep.

**--Continue in chapter 6--**

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I have written it. Please review and flames are allowed. Your review will make my day brighter.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Chapter 1 is up. Hope you will like it. Please read and review. I'm sorry if I have some minor grammar mistakes. Thank you for your reviews, it really makes me happy.

**Summary:** Someone is planning for new war but its target was neither the Naturals not the Coordinators. Their target is the Nation of Orb, its ideals and those who wish to protect that country and peace. Will our heroes able to stop this war from coming true and who are the two new characters? What is their relationship with our heroes?

**Main Paring:** Athrun x Cagalli, Kira x Lacus.

**Other Paring:** Shinn x Lunamaria, Dearka x Miriallia, more paring coming up…

**Disclaimers:** I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_**Orb, Ongoro Island. Kai and Ray's suite**_

The sun had already risen from the horizon and sent its warm rays down upon the cold Earth. The sun had pierce through the gaps between the closed curtains and is making its way towards a certain raven hair adult that was still lying asleep on his bed. The young adult stirs from his sleep before he opened his eyes and was looking up at the white ceiling. The Chinese sat up then yawn from his bed and did his morning stretches. His robotic pet had came into his room and greeted him.

'Torea', it chirped and landed on his head.

Ray smiled and said, "Good morning to you too Torea". The bird took off from his head and landed on the bedside table.

From there, the Chinese saw that his friend had already left for breakfast because there was no one the bed next to his. Ray scratches his head and said, "He's early. I guess we will just have to meet him at the café"

Ray quickly grabbed his clothes that he had laid out last night before he went for a morning shower. Torea tilted it head and was about to follow its master into the bathroom. Ray quickly shuts the door before Torea could enter.

'Torea', it chirped and flew out of the room.

_**The Café**_

The elevator door glided open allowing the Chinese to step out into the corridor. Ray had chosen to wear a simple beige sweater on the out and a pair of baggy jeans. His red robotic bird was on his shoulder when he walks into the café.

"Do you wish for a table sir?" asked the waitress.

Ray smiled and answered, "My friend is already down here. I'll look for him myself, thank you!" He left leaving the confused waitress standing there.

After looking around for a bit, Ray had spotted his two-tone hair Russian sitting by the window. He walks towards the Russian that was wearing a white polo t-shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans and his black leather jacket was hanging at the back of his chair.

Kai was doing some computer work with his laptop when he noticed his Chinese friend had join in on his table.

"Is this mission much more important thank your health?" Ray asked. Kai looked up and saw the annoying smile on his friend's face. "Good morning Kai!"

Kai turns his attention back to his laptop. "You are late Ray" he said and took a sip from his morning tea. "Have our ride being arranged yet?" he asked looking at his friend.

"Yes and it should be here after breakfast", the Chinese answered. A waiter had asked what he would like to fill up his cup. "Coffee please" he answered. The waiter pours a cup of coffee for him. After a sip from his drink he stood up. "You want anything from the buffet table?"

"I have already eaten!" Kai said coolly.

"Suit yourself!" Ray went towards the buffet table and grabs his breakfast.

Once breakfast was settled, the two young adults had settled themselves by the lobby waiting for their ride to come. When Ray went to the counter and asked, the receptionist had told them to wait by the lobby. They will inform them when their ride is here.

Ray didn't mind waiting. It was his friend that he was worried about. "Are you sure you are doing the right thing Kai? I mean, you have been staring at your laptop since we came out from the café"

Kai look up and saw his Chinese friend's look. He signed and turned off his laptop. "Does this satisfy you now?" he asked.

Ray smiled in returned.

The manager came and informed them that their ride had arrived. Kai glare at the manager then he and Ray went out of the hotel. The manager look puzzled but followed the young adults outside.

_**Outside the Hotel**_

At the front porch of the hotel was parked by a two-person, roofless and silver in color convertible sports car.

"Your ride had been prepared, Hiwatari-sama, Kon-sama", the manager said. He took out the keys from his coat pocket and unlocks the convertible. He pressed a button and both door flipped open, scissor style. "We have prepared the best for out Representative's honored guest".

The Chinese and the Russian exchanged a glance before they continue to hear what the manager had to say. "We have prepared with what Hiwatari-sama had requested", the managed said.

Ray was shocked to see that Kai actually approached the manager and requested something. He gave Kai a gleeful look but Kai had ignored it.

"The Lamborghini Murdelago Roadster E-Gear had the latest GPS system, developed by the Morgenroete Incorporation. The GPS system allows his driver to select which satellite he or she selected. It also allows-"

"That's enough!" The manager was cut off when Kai snatched the keys from the manager's hands.

The manager once again gave Ray a confused look as he saw Kai got onto the driver's seats. "Ignore him! Like I said, he's never good with people" Ray said.

"Let's go Ray! We still have business to attend to", the new driver of the Lamborghini E-Gear called. He had managed to get the vehicle started although it was quite complicated for the new driver. He had managed to bring the vehicle to life. Ray nodded.

After thanking the Manager for his hard work, he hoped onto the passengers seat. Then the two drove out of the front porch of the hotel and into the not-so-busy street of Orb.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Outskirt of Orb city.**_

Kai had took out his laptop from its casing and turned it on. Next he took out some sort of cable and links his laptop to the convertible's GPS system. Kai was typing onto his laptop when he notices how quite his Chinese friend were and he did not see his annoying robotic pet bird, Torea, anywhere.

"Why didn't you bring along that pet bird of yours?" he asked out of curiosity.

Ray was shocked that his Russian friend would ask about Torea. He placed both of his hand at the back of his head and sit back on his seat. He smiles and replies; "It would be better if I left him in the city. Birds flies around and sees a lot of thinks, so I just let it be free while we are at work". Kai gave him a doubtful look. "Alright, you caught me. I have sent Torea out on a scavenging duty"

"Scavenging duty?" Kai asked. He is not accessing his personal satellite.

Ray nodded and continues, "We do need to know the exact location of the first talisman right? So I sent Torea for this duty. Besides, it's the best chance that I get to try out the new program that I had installed in Torea"

"Hm! Is that so!" was Kai's only reply.

Ray pouted a bit at his friend's answer. He was hoping that he would compliment for his good work but instead he got a plain reply. "Cheh!"

After a few minutes of waiting, the GPS system on the vehicle finally shows the map of Onogoro Island and their exact location.

"All right! I have finally established a link with the satellite. Let's get started with the search," the Russian said. He brought the engine back to life and drove out of the resting area.

Ray looked at the map for a second and asked, "Do you have the exact location on where this so-called base is?"

"Not the exact location. But the satellite had detected five areas that responds to the metal detector", Kai replied. He pressed on a button and five areas had been marked. "These are the areas"

"Hurray! More mountain climbing", the Chinese said sarcastically. "Well, at least I brought an extra change of shoes from the hotel"

Kai had found it strange that for someone that had been growing up in a village surrounding by forest and mountains actually hates mountain climbing. He pushed those thought away and continue his driving. Their first destination will be the area that's close by. Kai increased the speed of the car and soon the silver vehicle disappeared from the deserted highway that leads to the only volcano mountain on the island.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Outer Space, the enemy's secret base**_

A week had passed since the launch of the armed shuttles command by Terius Azreal, one of the council members of the OMNI, Earth Alliance. The once deserted colony L-2 had been revived and rebuilt into the enemy's secret base, a new, unknown faction known as the Cerulean Sky. The soldiers that the enemy commands included the soldiers from the PLANTs, Copernicus military, and the OMNI, Earth Alliance military force.

This faction's soldiers are those that opposed Lacus Clyne's idea of peace and how Orb is always a Neutral country. There also some that are hunger for wars or to just kill for fun. The soldiers are a mixed of both the Coordinator race and the Natural Race. The only different is that both races had their own tower, resting areas and hangers for their mobile suits and assault ships. It had been made so that they don't see eye to eye. The Coordinator races in this faction absolutely loathe the Natural Race and vice versa.

But there is one thing in common among the soldiers. They are all outcast or spies from their society and they are preparing to lose their life on this war. That is what they are now doing some preparation for this upcoming war.

_**The commander's room**_

"How many recruits have we gather so far captain?" ADES asked the captain that was right in front of his.

The captain is wearing a black ZAFT uniform and is holding onto a data board. "So far we have recruited four Nazca-class assault ship, three Laurasia-class assault ship and a Godwana from the PLANTs escapees", the captain read from the data board. "Two Agamemnon-class flagship, four Drake-class assault ship, five Nelson-class assault ship and one Girty Lue assault ship from the OMNI, Earth Alliance, ADES-sama".

"How about the escapees from Copernicus military?" the blur hair man asked. "And total amount of mobile suits and mobile armor that we possessed?"

"There are still some escapees coming from the Copernicus military sir. So we are still counting the total amount", he captain said after checking with his data board. "As for the mobile suits and mobile armor, the number is still undetermined"

"Why so captain?" ADES asked in a very chilly voice.

The chills were sent down through the captain's spine. He flinch a little and answered, "We have f-found some un-unusable mobile suits and mobile armor when we were checking on them. But their parts are still us-useable so the mechanics are dismantling them as we speak. That's why we are still no sure how many mobile suits and mobile armor we possessed, sir"

"I see!" ADES reply emotionlessly. The captain sighs in relief when he heard the man's voice. But he was startled when he a ring from the desk computer. "You are dismissed for now captain". The captain salute and left as he was told. Once the door glided shut, he answer his call and his friend's face appeared on the desk computer's screen. "Its rare to hear from you at this moment, Terius"

"Is it really now my friend?" Terius said with a sad smile. ADES gave him an annoyed look that makes Terius chuckled at his attempt. "I guess the smile still annoys you huh?"

"Really, is this the reason while you call?" ADES asked in an annoyed tone.

"Of course not my friend. I'm calling to informed you that _the program _had been finished and it is now on its way to be delivered into your hands", Terius said evilly. ADES gave Terius a pleasing smile. "And I have also sent a new recruit that would take over your place for the time you are in the Earth"

ADES look puzzled. "What are you talking about Terius? I thought we have a deal that I would be in control of this base until you are ready to take over?"

"I did, didn't I? But soon, I would need your help with our little obstacles in the Earth". ADES finally understand what Terius was saying.

"I see! So who is this new recruit that you have hand picked yourself?" ADES asked. He was really curious at who would be suitable enough to take over his place while he was gone. Terius saw the look in his friend's eyes and sent him the file. ADES opened the file with a click of a button. He was shocked to see the information of this new recruit. "Is she the one for the job?"

"I assure you that she is really capable of the pose as your second-in-command ADES. So, do we have a deal?" the blond man asked.

ADES smiled and nodded.

_**The Natural hanger**_

An OMNI, Earth Alliance shuttle has just landed on the Natural's side hanger. A female soldier with raven black hair came out from the shuttle along with a few mechanics and technician. They came down from the shuttle and were brought to the check-up point of the base. Every soldiers, mechanics and technician that comes into the base must be checked on to make sure that they are unarmed with any weapons. They also must produce their identification card and personal document before they cane roam around the base.

The soldiers that were station at the check-up point did their duty. But when it was the raven hair soldier's turn, their superior picked her up without going through the procedures.

"You are Natarle Badgiruel, I presume?" The raven hair female nodded and shows her identification card the captain. "Right. Please follow us. ADES-sama have been waiting for your arrival"

Natarle nodded and follow the captain into the interior of the base. They saw she was holding a briefcase before she left with the captain.

_**The commander's room**_

"Natarle Badgiruel. Date of birth: C.E. 45. Blood type: unknown. Sex: female. Used to be second-in-command in the Archangel in the first war. Later transferred and resigned before the end of the first war. Nickname as a Natural traitor for abandoning her crew in the middle of a battle. Recently re-enlisted into the military and is now a special agent for Terius Azreal" ADES chuckled as he read through his new second-in-command's file.

But then he saw a very interesting section that was highlighted by his friend. "Rank: Undetermined. Should I be the one to determined her rank then?" The intercom from his door rang and broke his thoughts. "Yes!"

"Agent Badgiruel is here sir," the captain said from the other side of the line.

ADES nodded. He pressed a button and the door glided open. The captain brought the female soldier in and they saluted. "You are dismissed captain", ADES said. The captain bow and left the room. "You are agent Natarle Badgiruel? Hand picked by Terius Azreal?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Natarle answered. "Councilor Azreal had asked me to hand this to you sir". Natarle took out a brown envelope from her briefcase and gave it to her superior.

ADES took the envelope and place it aside. He then looks at Natarle with an amusing look. "Do you know what rank you will be in while you are here, agent Badgiruel?"

"No sir!" Natarle answered, she was startled when her superior asked her. "I was not informed before I left sir"

"I see!" the blue hair commander said. He took up her data board. "It seems that your councilor had place a duty for me to give you a rank", ADES looked at her, "What sort of pose would you like agent Badgiruel?"

Natarle was speechless. This is the first time that her superior would actually asked her which pose would she like. She refrained herself and answered in military style, "Its is yours to determined sir!"

ADES nodded, seeing how his new second-in-command behaves. At least he could trust her, for now. "Well then. Agent Natarle Badgiruel, from this seconds onwards, you will be the second-in-command of this base". Natarle was shocked but she restrained herself from showing it. "You will be in charged of all the matters in the based while I was away, understood?"

"Sir, yes sir! It would be an honor to serve as your second-in-command, sir!" she answered and saluted.

"You are dismissed Natarle. Informed the captain to get you settles in a dormitories", ADES said. Natarle was about to leave the room when ADES calls her back. "Next time called me by my name. The name is ADES"

Natarle is puzzled. "I understood, ADES-sama" she said and left the room.

Once the door was closed shut, the blue hair man quickly pressed the don't-disturb sign. He wanted to see the thing that Terius had gave to him in private. ADES opened the enveloped and took out a diskette. He inserted the diskette into the computer and later, multiple pop ups appears on the screen. ADES was shocked when he looks through the files and folders and chuckled when he was finished.

He sits back onto his armchair and messages his temples. "I could not believe that you could actually complete the program Terius. I guess I have underestimate you", he chuckled evilly.

The main folder on the screen is named the Mobile Doll program.

**--Continue in chapter 7--**

* * *

**A/N: **Please review. It would really brighten my day.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary:** Someone is planning for new war but its target was neither the Naturals not the Coordinators. Their target is the Nation of Orb, its ideals and those who wish to protect that country and peace. Will our heroes able to stop this war from coming true and who are the two new characters? What is their relationship with our heroes?

**Main Paring:** Athrun x Cagalli, Kira x Lacus.

**Other Paring:** Shinn x Lunamaria, Dearka x Miriallia, more paring coming up…

**Disclaimers:** I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_**Nation of Orb. Outskirt of the city.**_

"Kai! Kai! Will you slow down for a minute?" the raven hair adult asked. He was trying to catch up to his two-tone hair friend but it seems that he is way faster then he was and he is getting tired, fast. "Kaiiiiiii!" he shouted.

Hiwatari Kai was getting really annoyed at his friend's whining. He stopped and turns to look at his friend, who was not so far behind. "What the hell is it this time Ray?" he asked, feeling really annoyed.

Ray had finally caught up to his friend. After catching his breath, he said, "We have been going at it for the whole afternoon". He look up into the sky and continue, "No, scratch that, the whole day. We have been going through this damn forest the whole day and we have yet to find a thing. Are you sure that the entrance is around this part?"

Kai gave him a don't-you-believe-me look and said, "I'm sure the entrance is here, the entrance to HEAVEN!" The Russian continue to venture deeper into the forest.

"HEAVEN?" Ray asked, feeling a bit confused. As he tried to figure it out, his Russian friend had gone further ahead of him. "Kai, wait up!! KAI!!"

It was in the morning when Hiwatari Kai and Kon Ray began their search for the legendary HEAVEN base. Orb had a long lost legend that had been translated into modern children stories.

The story was told before the Nation of Orb had being created, the island was connected to the mainland. But due to the conflict of the island people and the mainland people, a civil war had erupted from the two people. The amount of the people that had died in this war was beyond calculated. But the leader of both people had insisted that they would not end the war until one of them had fallen.

But the princess of both people had seen the foolishness of the leaders and decided to do something to stop this war from hurting their people. Both princesses went to search for the legendary armor that would save their people. Both princesses have worked together through the danger of the monster filled forest and the lava river. They have also fight alongside to get to the legendary armory.

Their efforts had paid off when they found the armory. They have finally found the legendary armor of Freedom and Justice. Both princess put on the armor and went into battle. The princess did not go through any military training or any sort of training. But with the armor on, they had become invincible and power began to surge through their bodies.

The first thing that they did was to overthrown the two idiotic and barbarian of the leaders in their own land. They had succeeded and were planning to kill them but could not pull themselves to do it. In the end, the princesses have used the power from their armor to separate the island from the mainland, bringing those who wanted peace away from the battlefield. The princess had later sealed the armors on this island as the island's protective charm.

But no had had found out the truth of this fairy tale until today. The princesses that obtained the legendary armor are a true story with a few twisted sides. Kai had did his research and found out that this fairy tale have led him to the un-foretold legend of Orb. That is when the two young adults had stumble upon the prophecy.

_The land ruled by the Lion will once again been threaten to fight,_

_The Evil will rise and conquer all; the armor will rise into the Light, _

_With the chosen ones at hand, the Evil will be cleansed till the end._

After some throughout research, Hiwatari Kai and Kon Ray had found out that this prophecy had a direct connection with the Orb's famous fairytale, "The Princesses and the legendary Armors". Kai had done some personal research and he had found some interesting news. They could find all sorts of origin from Orb's culture but when they search on its technologies, they could find none. The technologies that the Morgenroete Inc. possessed had no origin or what so ever. It doesn't even had its first creator's name but his or her initial_, A.D.F.J. _

After searching through the four area marked on Kai's satellite, the young adults could not find a thing or any clue that will lead then to HEAVEN base. Ray had been trying his best to cope with his friend while they were on their search. But he could no longer handle the heat and the tiredness of this wild goose chase.

He was about to leave his friend and wait by the car until his friend shout out. "Found it Ray! We really found it!"

Ray quickens his pace and joins his friend n the thing that he had found. What he saw was something that he did not understand. Yes, Kai had found something but this something is not likely to be the entrance into the HEAVEN base. "What is this Kai? I thought you said you have found the entrance?"

"I did! This thing our key into the HEAVEN base", Kai said. He is pointing trapezium stone that is right in front of him. On top of the trapezium stone had some sort of keyhole and some writing as well.

"This is where thee … rest in peace. A.D.F.J" Ray was shocked what he had translated from the trapezium stone. This is it. This is really it. "The HEAVEN base. We need to obtain the keys to access its treasure"

Kai nodded. "And the first talisman to this key is somewhere on this island"

Suddenly, some strange sound was heard around them. The Russian was the first to tense up and arm himself with his shotgun. But when he heard it the second time, it felt strangely familiar. He turns to look at his Chinese friend who was holding onto his growling stomach. He sweatdrop at the scenario.

"Can we call it a day Kai?" Ray chuckled. "The sun is going to set soon and I have not have my lunch. I'm going to die of starvation if i don't eat something soon".

Kai sighed and kept his weapon. He agrees and they began to walk back to their vehicle where they have parked right outside this forest. Once they have seated onto their rented vehicle, Kai gunned the engine and left the area. They saw the sun is setting down the ocean while they were driving through the coastal highway. Ray was mesmerized by the scene and it gave him a nostalgic feeling.

The Chinese sighed as he thought back about the peaceful time he was having with his friends and villager in his little village. Their peace had never lasted because of the first Bloody Valentine war. Half of the village was gone and they were powerless to do anything about it. And when the second Bloody Valentine war struck them, they whole of the village and the villagers were wipe out from the face of the Earth. No one had survived expect him.

Kai saw the sad look on his friend's face. "Are you thinking about your past again?" Ray look at his friend. "You know better than to look behind you right. Let the past be in the past. We have to move forward and embrace the future Ray"

Ray was shocked at what his friend had just said. Kai maybe a cold-hearted person on the outside but he's also a kind person on the inside.

Ray smiled and said, "Thank you Kai! You are a great friend" .

Ray suddenly heard a familiar sound of children. He turn to look at the beach and saw a bunch of kids was playing by the beach. He smiled at the scene but his smile was gone in a matter of minutes when he saw a familiar robotic bird that was soaring above the children.

_**The beach**_

Kai was surprised when his friend had asked him to stop by the beach where the kids were playing. He was even more surprised when he had asked him as a favor. Feeling a bit curious, Kai decided to stop by a parking area. The two young adults climb out of their car and the Russian follow the Chinese onto the sandy beach below. Kai was shocked to see there were children playing on the beach at this time of the hours.

Ray whistle and one of the robotic bird that was playing with the children, had flown towards the Chinese and landed on his shoulder. The children was following the robotic bird and stop right in front of Kai and Ray.

"Um…" one of the children was about to asked something when a familiar voice had stop them.

"Oh dear! Children", a pink hair lady said. She came running from a house not too far away from where Kai and Ray are standing. "What are you children doing running off like that?" she asked.

"Lacus-san!" the children yelled together.

They ran towards the pink hair lady that was accompanying by a pink ball. The green robotic bird had also landed on her shoulder.

Kai and Ray had a surprised look on their face when they heard what the children had called the lady's name. They did not believe what they are seeing right now. The most trusted and highly respected person by both the PLANTs and the Earth, Deputy Member of the Supreme Council of the PLANTs, Lacus Clyne is standing right in front of their eyes this very moment.

"Lacus, Lacus Clyne?" Ray said subconsciously.

"Hai!" Lacus answered politely. She look up and saw Kai and Ray was staring at her. "Is there something wrong, gentlemen?" she asked?

Ray was the first to snapped back into reality. He approached Lacus and children and knelt down on the boy's, who was going to asked something, height.

"Kid, why don't you bring your friends and play with my robotic pet, Torea?" The kids began to smile and nodded. "Go and guide them to fun Torea"

'Torea', the red bird took off from Ray's shoulder and fly away. Torii soon followed behind, guiding the children away from them.

When the children are a distance away, Lacus approached Kai and Ray to thanked them for letting them play with Torea. "How silly of me, I have yet to introduce myself. I'm Lacus, Lacus Clyne"

"It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance", Ray said. He and Kai bow slightly which startled Lacus a bit. Ray look up and said, "Lacus-sama, Deputy Member of the PLANTs Supreme Council"

Lacus gasped in surprised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Morgenroete ****Military Academy**_

The sun is setting from the horizon signifying the end of the day's work. Two twenty-one-year-old institutors, dressed in their admiral and vice-admiral uniform, had just walked out from the academy and is heading towards their vehicles that were parked in front of the academy. Kira had invited Athrun, his superior over for a dinner tonight.

"I'll pass for tonight Kira", Athrun replied. Kira looked at him with a puzzled look. "I still have some documents that I need to read back in the Attha Manor. And I need to fetch Cagalli from the meeting hall. She's expecting me for dinner tonight back at the manor"

"So, you and Cagalli are officially back together?" Kira asked innocently.

Athrun blushed at his friend's question. "N-not officially. We're just h-having dinner together li-like we used to. I guess we are on a better terms now a days", he reply scratching his face with his index finger.

The brown hair coordinator gave his best friend a doubtful look and a little wolf whistle to go along with it. Athrun hit him playfully and Kira laughed at how red Athrun's face had turn to.

Both had said their goodbyes before they part their ways at the fork road. Athrun had turn right towards the meeting hall while Kira had turned left heading towards the outskirts of the city. Kira and Lacus had been staying with Mwu, Murrue and Andrew since the fallen Junius Seven had destroyed Malchio's orphanage. Since then, Malchio, Caridad – Kira's mother - and the orphans had been offered to stay at their beach side manor.

_**Beachside Manor**_

The drive back from the Military Academy was fast since there wasn't any traffic tonight. When Kira has arrived at the front lot of the Manor, he had noticed a silver car was parked near the front door. The Ultimate Coordinator was curious on who would visit them at this time of the hour. Pushing the thought back, he had parked his car at his usual spot and climb out of the vehicle.

"I'm home!" he said. Kira took off his shoes and went into the Manor only to be greeted by the children that was living with them.

"Welcome home Kira-san", one of the children said.

"Is Cagalli-san and Athrun-san joining us for dinner tonight?" another children asked.

Kira smiled to his greeters and lead the children through the corridor. "I'm sorry children but the two of them are quite busy. So they won't be joining us for dinner tonight". His answer had turn the children's smile upside-down. "But I'm sure they will be able to join us when they are free, ne?" his second answer had brought back the smile onto the children's faces.

When Kira and the children walked into the living room, the violet eyes adult had spotted two familiar faces inside the room. When Kai saw Kira walked into the living room, he had stood up from his seat and walk out to the balcony. Ray just sat there on his seat and look at him and the children.

The brown hair coordinator knew what his friend was saying. "Could you children do me a favor and take my bag into my room for me?" he asked.

The children quickly agree and took the bag then disappeared from the room. Ray signaled Kira to go to the balcony with him for a little talk. Once outside, his and his friend's robotic pet, Torii and Torea, greeted Kira.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" the raven hair adult asked.

Kira looked up at the star filled sky and saw that the moon is out tonight as well. "It is beautiful tonight. That's a lot of people love to stay here on the Earth", he smiled.

Kai with his arm crossed while leaning onto the wall, look up after hearing his friend's words. "People? Are you referring to the Naturals of the Coordinators like yourself, Kira Yamato-kun?" he asked.

Kira was shocked at his childhood friend's question. He laughed a bit at his friend's behavior that had not changed over the years. "Both of them. There should not be any differences between the Naturals and the Coordinators. They are still human beings living in this universe"

The Russian smiled at his friend's answer. He relaxed himself and look up into the sky. "I see what you mean", he said.

The trio is admiring the beautiful sky in silent when one of the children had told them that dinner is ready. Kira walk towards the boy and said, "Tell them that we will be inside in a few minutes". The boy nodded and went in. Kira look at his friend and said, "Shall we go in?"

Kai and ray followed their host into the living room. The both of them had been invited to dinner tonight when they had met with Lacus by the beach. Kai had hesitated at first by refusing the invite. But Ray gave him a you-are-rude look and quickly accepted the invite.

Both of them have sat down with the children and their hosts in the large dining hall. Kira had left to change into some fresh clothes. The brown hair adult returned a few minutes later and took his seat next to the pink hair princess. Kai and Ray were not surprised when they saw their friend sat next to the Deputy.

Dinner with the children was an awkward situation for the Russian. Since he was young, he had preferred a quite dinner. But this was far from quite. The children are talking and some were even complaining about their dislike in their dinners.

The Chinese noticed his companion's annoyed look and lightly hit him. He gave him a bare-with-it look. Kai sighed and continue with his dinner. He was about to get something from the center of the table when he noticed a girl with shoulder length corkscrew hair was sitting quietly by herself. She had a pair of amethyst eyes and Kai could feel that something was strange about the girl.

"That's Irena!" Kira said when he noticed his Russian friend was staring at someone. "She had moved in with us about a week ago. She's friendly child. But lately-"

The Chinese and the Russian were curious why they friend had suddenly stop. "But lately, she had been having some weird nightmares" Lacus said.

"Strange nightmares?" Kai gave Ray a puzzled look. Ray nodded. "What sort of nightmare if I may ask?"

"Something about the war", Jamie, one of the orphans said. "Irene had been having these nightmares two days since-"

"Jamie" Murrue suddenly interrupted. She look at Jamie with an angry look and said, "You know better than to speak when the adults are talking"

"I'm sorry Murrue-san", Jamie apologized and went back to his dinner.

Kai and Ray exchange a few looks and nodded to each other. "Lacus-sama", Ray said, looking at the pink hair female, "Would you mind if we have a little talk with Irene after dinner, privately?" he asked.

Ray's look was a determined one and Lacus could also feel it. But Lacus was reluctant to agree. She doesn't mind about them talking to Irene but why privately? Lacus exchange a few eye contacts with Kira and nodded.

_**Later that night, in the study room.**_

Kira had asked Murrue to ready the study room for his friend to have a little private talk with Irene. Murrue wanted to ask why but Kira shrugged his shoulder saying that he doesn't know. The brown hair adult guided his friends and Irena into the study room. Kai thanked Kira before he closes the door and lock it to prevent anyone from interrupting their little 'talk'.

Irene had sat down on the couch in front of the Chinese and look at him with an empty look. The Russian soon joined him as he sat next to his friend. Ray was feeling a bit strange about the young girl's eyes.

After a close up examination, he confirmed his fear. "As I have feared, those are not amethyst colored eyes. The amethyst are only a cover up from her real color", he said. He looks at his friend and said, "Are you positive that she is the one Kai?"

"I'm positive", he said, confidently. Kai took out a little piece of paper from his pocket and place it on the coffee table in front of them. "Her name is Irena. But if we separate individual letters, they would match up with the incantation". Kai wrote the short incantation onto the paper and show it to his friend.

Ray was shocked to see that his friend was right. It did match perfectly to the incantation. "Should we begin then?" he asked.

Kai nodded. He gave ray the paper for his job. Ray sighed and walked over to Irena and asked her to lie down and relaxed her body. "Is this going to hurt, Onii-san?" Irena asked.

"It won't hurt a bit Irena, I promised. Now close your eyes alright?" Ray said with a smile. Irena closes her eyes and relaxed. The Chinese place his middle finger onto the female's head and said, "_Ingenious Resources Entalismen Niger Amulet._ IRENA, awake"

Irena opened her eyes. They were glowing in amethyst color but when the glow disappeared, emerald ones replaced her amethyst eyes.

_**Outside the study**_

"Stop pushing will you Alex" Jamie whispered.

"I'm trying my best here Jamie. Tell it to Mac, he's the one that pushing from behind", the girl that named Alex said.

The children are very curious when Murrue brought Irena away from them when they are playing in their room. So they followed her and saw that she and Irena walk into the study room. But only Murrue and Kira were the ones that came out from the room. Once sure that the caretakers were nowhere to be found, the kids creep towards the study.

They tried to open the door but it was locked. So they decided to listen to what they are talking by sticking their ears to the wooden door. But so far, the thing that they can hear was their squabbling and complaining.

"Will you guys quite down? I could not hear what they are saying", Jamie complained.

"What are you trying to hear Jamie-kun?" asked a familiar voice.

"I'm trying to hear what-", Jamie and the children stop their squabbling when they hear a familiar voice. They slowly turned around and saw two of their caretaker, Kira and Lacus, were standing behind them. "La-Lacus-san. Kira-san", Jamie exclaimed.

"What are you kids doing here?" Kira asked. He had both of his hand crossed on his chest.

The children chuckled nervously upon seeing their caretakers. "We were just leaving…" Jamie was the first to run for it. Soon the others followed his lead and dashed away from their caretakers before they could catch them.

Lacus was tapping on her chin with her index finger when she saw the children ran away. "That's weird, I thought they wanted to speak with Irena-chan?" she said.

Kira chuckled at her naïveté and said, "I don't think that's the case here Lacus".

The door to the study opens and Ray came out from the room. He was surprised when he saw both Kira and Lacus were standing outside the study. "Kira, Lacus-sama", he greeted. "I was about to get the both of you. Could you come into the study? We have some business that we wished to discuss with the both of you"

"Sure!" Kira answered. He and Lacus walked into the study and the Chinese closes the door behind them.

_**Inside the study**_

Kira and Lacus took their seats next to Irena, who seems to be smiling brightly like she used to when she first came in their care. Kira had also noticed that her eyes were somewhat different from before. Kai on the other hand had moved out from his seat and is leaning on the wall with his arm crossed on his chest. Ray had taken his seat facing the two young adults and the young female.

"What is it that you wish to speak with us Ray-san?" Lacus said politely.

"Please Lacus-sama. Just call me Ray. I don't really do well with formalities", he said. "Well, the thing is, Kai and I-"

"Cut the crap and get to the point Ray", Kai said suddenly in his usual emotionless tone. He got off from the wall and walked towards the group. "We wish to take Irena with us"

"Kai!" Ray exclaimed. Both Kira and Lacus look puzzled at their Russian friend's words. Ray look back at them and try his best to explain, "What Kai means was-"

"That's what I said Ray, the main point of this conversation. We do not need any soft talk. All we need is Kira and Lacus-sama's approval", the Russian said.

The Chinese sighed. Kai is right. All we need are their approval and we are done. He looks back at the two who was looking at them with a shocking look. "So, are we allowed to take Irena with us?" he asked.

Kira was the first to snap back to reality. He looks at Lacus and said, "Lacus". Lacus look at him with a smile and a nod. He turns to look at his friends with a serious look. "Are you saying that you wish to _adopt_ Irena-chan?"

"No Kira! We only wished to take her with us", Ray said. He saw an angry look in Kira's eyes and he knows that he would snap at anytime. "We wish to take her in search for her twin. We need to find her sister for some … private matters"

Kira and Lacus did not believe what they just heard. Irena had a twin that still out there? The two look at Irena for the answers.

She smiled and said, "Kai-san and Ray-san did not lie. I do have a twin that is still out there. I wish to seek for her. Please allow me to go Kira-san, Lacus-san".

"Irena-chan", Kira trailed off. Lacus places her hand on Kira's shoulder and she smile. "Lacus"

"Let her go Kira. You know what its like to want to protect your siblings, don't you?" she said. Kira nodded.

The brown hair coordinator understands perfectly well how Irena is feeling right now. He too has been through the same situation in protecting his twin and her ideal to her country. He understands and he agrees with Lacus to let her go, on one condition to his friends.

"You have to promise to protect her and take good care of her", he said in a protective matters.

"A promised it is Kira", Ray said. "We would not let any harm some to her and her sister". Kira and Lacus smiled. They will soon have a new member in their big family and Irena will be the one to bring her back.

"But there is one thing we still need from you" the Chinese said.

Later that night, when all the children were put to bed, Mwu, Kira Lacus, Ray and Kai had gather together at the living room to discuss about Irena's later departure. Mwu disagree at first but after some reasoning from Lacus and Murrue, he reluctantly agrees. Kai had informed Kira about Irena's treasure and Murrue went to fetch it in her room. Silent had engulfed the group when the brown hair woman disappeared from the room. Minutes later, Murrue had returned to the room, bringing a wooden box with her. She places the box in front of Kai and Ray and took her seat next to Mwu.

Kai opened the box and saw a key-like pendant with an angel's wing on top with a silver necklace attach to it is inside the box. He took the silver necklace out from the box for a close up examination.

"Is this the one?" he asked. He passed the necklace to Ray for his examination.

Murrue nodded. "She had it around her neck when she first came in".

"How can you be sure that this pendant really belongs to her?" Ray asked. He saw the blond man's angry look and quickly explained, "That not what I mean. What I mean was, she could have steal it from somewhere and put it around her neck"

"There's a name in scripted on the body of the pendant", Murrue explained. And true, there was Irena's name on the back of the pendant. "We had asked about her name when she got here and she said it was Irena. We do not know whether this necklace was her or not but we saw her name on the back, so we presume it to be hers. Is there something wrong with it?"

"No! Nothing wrong and you are right. This necklace is Irena's", Ray said. He placed the necklace back and look at the brown hair woman. "Murrue-san, is it?" Murrue nodded, "Is it all right if we keep Irena's necklace with us for the time being?"

"Of course!" She smiled and nodded. "It would be my pleasure to hand Irena's belonging to someone that she knows. After all, this is the only thing that was left to her from her parents".

Ray and Kai nodded and thank her for her words. But Mwu was a different story. He did not know why some strangers that claim to know Irena wanted to take her away but not adopting her. He was at the verge of a brain malfunction and until he finally burst out his emotions.

"But why, why must you take Irena with you? Can't you search for her twin without her? She's just a child for heaven's sake", he said angrily.

"No!" Kai said suddenly. Everyone was shocked at how cold and hurt his tone was. He look up and continued, "The two sister possessed some sort of power that no science or technology could be explained. If we left her sister or her wonder alone or being protected, those that wish to posses their power will find them". Kai was unconsciously clenching his fist until his knuckles had turned white. He took a deep breath and continues, "But the twins had some kind of a link between the two of them. They could sense each other's presences"

Ray placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. He look at the group and said, "It is also the fastest way to find her before anything bad had happen to her, before history gets to repeat itself". Ray had mumbled the very last part and only Kira and lacus had heard them.

The group was shocked at what they have just heard. Kira and lacus was quite puzzled at the last part that Ray had mention and was surprised to see the serious and sad look on his childhood friends. Kira was giving his friend a puzzled look.

"It's getting late. We better get going", Ray said when he saw Kira's look. The two of them stood up from their seats and took the wooden box from the coffee table. "We are sorry to have bothered you all until this time of an hours. Thank you for the dinner Lacus-sama. It was really lovely"

"Not at all. We have not been having dinner guest for a long time now", Lacus said.

"The children were really happy when they have guests to have dinner with them", Murrue said, "We should be the ones thanking you"

"Murrue-san is right", Kira agrees. "Shall I escorts you to the door?" Kira asked.

Before waiting got their replies, Kira and Lacus stood up from their seats. "Please and thank you, Lacus-sama, Kira", Ray said.

The four of them are now walking towards the front door in silent. It seems that the air was tense among the young adults and there was no of was breaking the barrier. Kira had opened the front door letting his friends to go out.

The young Russian brought the silver vehicle to life when he sat on the driver's seats. Ray was saying his goodbyes and goodnights to his friends when Kai drove the car towards him. Ray hope into the vehicle and wave his last goodbye. Torea joins its master inside the car before Kai drove out of the parking lot and into the costal highway. Kira and lacus saw the silver car's backlight disappeared from their view before making their way inside the manor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Attha Manor**_

The next morning had been as promising as it is yesterday. Kira and Lacus had came early in the morning and join Cagalli and Athrun for breakfast. They four of them had settled down in the sunroom for their breakfast and their morning talk. It is their only time to chat about things that do not includes political matters. But their talk was cut short when Athrun received a call from Cagalli's secretary.

"Thank to me Jane", Athrun said through his cell. He nodded as he heard what Jane, Cagalli's secretary said. "Alright, I'll informed her about this matter, and Kira, and Lacus. I got it Jane, I'll inform them all. You have repeated the same thing times and times already. I got it. Bye". Athrun sigh and put his cell away.

Cagalli gave him a confused look and asked, "What did Jane said?"

"You have a new entry for your schedule today. Mine, Kira and Lacus as well", he said. Cagalli, Kira and Lacus look at him with a puzzled look. "Kai and Ray wanted to have a private meeting with the Orb's Representative, that's you Cagalli, and he wanted Kira, Lacus, and I to attend this meeting. No one else but the ones I just mention, not even the senates"

"If it's a private meeting with Cagalli, why must the three of us have to be there?" Kira asked.

"I don't know Kira. All I know is that Kai and Ray insisted that you, Lacus and I must be there", the admiral said.

After breakfast, Kira, Lacus, Athrun and Cagalli got ready for the arrival of Kai and Ray. They do not know what is the purpose of his meeting and they do not know why all four of them must be there, and not Kisaka. But all this will be cleared out when their guests arrive.

Later that day, a silver vehicle came and stops at the front porch of the Attha manor.

_**Meeting room**_

"I'm sure that introduction is not need", the two toned are male asked. He looks from Athrun to Kira then to Lacus. But when he got to Cagalli, he was shocked that she was glaring at him. "I guess an introduction is needed. My name is Hiwatari Kai, or Kai Hiwatari"

"And I'm Kon Ray, or Ray Kon" Ray said. He took out some documents from his suitcase and places them on the table. Ray was going to speak but Cagalli beat him to it.

"Can I know what's the purpose of this meeting?" she asked formally. She was directing the question to Kai but as usual, he ignores the question. Ray on the other hand gave Kai a worried look then he looks at Cagalli, who is not very pleased at all. "Excuse me Hiwa-"

"Have Your Highness noticed that some dangerous rumors are running wild outside? As in outside of Orb?" the Russian speak on a demanding tone. Cagalli was clueless on what the adult was saying so she is unable to answer his question. "I thought so". He took some document from Ray and walk towards the others. "Then did you all know that some dangerous War-Seed had been planted in space?"

"What the nonsense is you talking about Hiwatari-san?" Cagalli asked with a confused and angry look.

Lacus calm her down. "What are you trying to say here Hiwatari-san? The Peace we are having now is quite stable and most of the countries have discarded some of their weaponries. They would only attack another country if-"

"If the opposing country attack first, am I right, Lacus-sama?" Kai finished her sentence. Lacus nodded and looking displeased. "Then what can you say about these activities in these pictures, ladies and gentlemen?" he asked when he show the group the pictures.

The four of the were shocked when they saw that hundreds of space shuttles was launched into space and Orb's satellite had not detected one bit about this.

"But this isn't out first priority for our meeting today", Ray said. The group look at the two, wondering what would be more dangerous then those pictures that they have just saw. "Scotland is planning to attack Orb"

"WHAT!!" the group, especially Cagalli, exclaimed.

"Rumors had been saying that the representative of Scotland is dead", the Chinese said.

"Rumors you say Ray-san?' Lacus asked.

"Yes Lacus-sama. Rumors. In order to remain neutral and peaceful for the future, the King of Scotland had asked the hand in marriage of the Princess of Orb to their prince", he said and look at Cagalli.

Cagalli looked surprised and said, "But I was never informed about their arrival or any of their proposal".

"You will understand once I have finished, your highness". Cagalli is really getting angry with him saying 'Your Highness' to her all the time. Ray smiles and continues, "They have asked for a confrontation with the Princess, that you, Cagalli-sama, but the Orb had not reply once. The King was getting suspicious about this matter, therefore he had sent a representative to confront about this matter personally and hope to get a reply. But something had gone wrong on their way"

"And what may this matter be Ray?" Athrun asked.

"The plane, which the Scotland representative was riding, was destroyed within Orb's water territories and he was killed when the plane exploded". Athrun and Kira's eyes were wide open, Lacus places both her hand to cover her mouth and Cagalli just stared at Ray with a shocking look. "This is not the worst part of it".

Cagalli was really angry when she heard it. She abruptly stop up from her seat and said, "What do you mean not the worst part? The Scotland representative had been killed within Orb's water line and I wasn't-"

"The Scotland had received news that this was no accident and is it a murder", Kai cut Cagalli off before she could continue. Cagalli look at Kai. "And they said that this action was a direct order from the Orbs Representative herself"

Cagalli was speechless and she fall back onto her seat after hearing what Kai had just said. Athrun went to her side to see if she was all right. Cagalli barely smiled.

Kai sighed; he had guessed something like this would have happen. "Scotland is planning for an attack as we speak". Kira and Lacus look at Cagalli then back at Kai. "What is your next course of action, Cagalli Yula Attha, Head Representative of Orb?"

**--Continue in Chapter 8--**

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you like this chapter. Please review. It would really brighten my day. Flames are allowed.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Here's a new chapter for all you dedicated readers. Hope you like this one.

**Summary:** Someone is planning for new war but its target was neither the Naturals not the Coordinators. Their target is the Nation of Orb, its ideals and those who wish to protect that country and peace. Will our heroes able to stop this war from coming true and who are the two new characters? What is their relationship with our heroes?

**Main Paring:** Athrun x Cagalli, Kira x Lacus.

**Other Paring:** Shinn x Lunamaria, Dearka x Miriallia, more paring coming up…

**Disclaimers:** I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_**The PLANTs, Armory One, Minerva.**_

"You go to be kidding?" Lunamaria asked worriedly. "What you are doing is against the rules. And if he finds out about this, he's going to throw a fist"

"Please Luna, I beg of you", Shinn begged. "I have to bring her onboard or she will be homeless again".

The two ace pilot of Minerva were dressed in their red ZAFT uniforms. The red violet hair female crossed her arm on her chest. "Why can't you just find her a suitable home instead?" she asked.

"She won't feel comfortable with where she's going. Besides, who knows what they will do to her", he said. Shinn was doing his puppy pout, which he knows that his girlfriend could never resist. "Please Luna just this once, help me out", he pouted some more.

Lunamaria had no choice but to agree to her boyfriend's action. "All right, I'll give you a hand. I'll divert his attention while you bring her in. Remember, you must keep her inside your room at all times. If he finds out that we brought a cat onboard the ship, we will be in so much trouble"

"Thank you Luna! I love you!" he shouted and hugs her. He also planted a kiss on her cheek before he dashed through the corridor of the ship.

Lunamaria frown while she wipes the kiss away from her cheek. She places both her hand on her head. "I know I'm so going to regret about this", she said as she walks towards the control room.

It has been three years now since Shinn and his group has been called back on board onto the Minerva. Since there is a rule saying that a soldier is not allowed to have any pets with them on their workstation, Shinn had to placed his pet cat, Stellar, at the animal daycare center. He would always go and visit her whenever he has the time and he was happy to see that she is doing well in the daycare center.

A week ago, a staff from the animal daycare center gave Shinn a called. They say that they are closing down soon because of some complains about the noises that the animals make. They were forced to move to another colony and the animals that they have been taking care of must be returned to their rightful owners. Shinn was shocked at first but he understands their conditions.

The raven hair coordinator had pounded in his thought for days thinking of what to do next. He does not want to give Stellar away nor just leave her in the streets. Finally he made his decision on bringing his cat onboard the Minerva, if it means breaking the rules.

_Hey, the rules were meant to be broken, right, _he thought when he makes his decision.

The front hatch of the Minerva glided open and the raven hair coordinator poked his head through the hatch and look around to see if the hallway is deserted. Once the case is clear, he sneak inside with a pet carrier and a bag of cat tools. He met Lunamaria by the cafeteria and began to discuss their plan.

"Trine-joshu is now in the control room going through some documents of this ship. I'll be in there as a look out. Once you are inside your room, give Meyrin a beep alright?" she whispered.

"You told Meyrin about this?" he asked. But he quickly kept quiet when he saw the look on his girlfriend's face. "All right! After I have Stellar secure inside I'll gave Meyrin a beep. Thank you for your help Luna"

Shinn took Stellar and her things and went out of the Cafeteria. Lunamaria shook her head and sighs, "Why do I have to fall in love with that idiot?" she asked.

_**Along the hallway**_

The hallway was quite deserted at this time of the hours because most of the crewmember would be in their workstation tending to the ship's need. Shinn had known this fact because this ship is practically his second home. But the young Impulse pilot did not want to take any chances because what he was doing is strictly against the military's rules and regulation. He could be in really deep trouble if the captain or the second-in-command finds out about this.

He would check every corners of the hallway before he passes through. If there were someone coming his way, he would hide himself from being seen by his crewmembers. Shinn is getting closer to his room. It's just after the corner and he would be save from all the troubles. He was smiling when he thought about it until…

"Shinn, what are you doing sneaking around like that?" someone from his behind asked.

Shinn could make a new world record for the high jumps when he heard the question. He quickly turned around and found Vino and Youlan were there. He sighs in relief that it was only his friends. "Don't sneak up on me like that Youlan. You could scare me to death", he hissed and sent a death glare to both of his friends.

"Well, look who is the one that's sneaking around the hallway", Youlan said. He had both his hands crossed under his chest.

Vino could sense the tension between his two friends. He quickly jumps in between them and calm the two down. "Please the both of you", he said then look at Shinn, "What are doing sneaking around anyway Shinn?"

"I wasn't sneaking around. I was just…" Shinn could not find the right word for his action.

Vino and Youlan felt that their friend was hiding something until they saw that he is holding onto something. They were shocked when they found out that it was a pet carrier.

"Shinn, is that who I think it is inside that pet carrier?" Vino asked pointing at Stellar's cage. Shinn nodded.

Vino and Youlan gasped.

They could not believe that the Shinn Asuka would do such a thing for his pet. "Shinn, you do know that rules of being a soldier right? You could not be serious in bring Stellar on board the Minerva are you?" Youlan asked angrily.

"I don't have a choice Youlan", the red eye coordinator said. "The animal center that Stellar was staying had been shut down. I could not arrange a place for her to stay in such a short time. So I don't have choice but to bring her onboard the Minerva"

Both Youlan and Vino were shocked when they saw the pain look in his eyes. They exchanged a few looks then asked, "So, it's only temporary?"

"Well-"

Shinn was cut off when one of their crewmen passed by and saw them talking to each other. "Guys, what are you still doing here?" he asked.

The three of them were shocked, surprised and scared when they saw a crewman is approaching them. Shinn quickly hide the pet carrier and the bag behind him while Youlan and Vino stood beside him, hopping that the crewmen did not see what Shinn was holding.

"No-nothing, we are only chatting here" Vino said, he was sweating like hell and his heart was thumping hard.

The other two nodded and laughed nervously. The crewmen did not buy their act but he did not want to pry into their privacy. So he let them be. "Whatever. Just remember to be-"

"Now is your chance. Get Stellar into your room, we will stall his for you", Vino whispered. Shinn nodded and mouth a 'thank you' before he dashed towards his room.

The crewman saw Shinn left and was about to call him back but Youlan had stopped him. "We will tell him later when we see him. You were saying?"

The crewman sighs and continues, "I only wanted to inform you guys to be in the briefing room in half-an-hour. Our new captain is coming onboard today and we were ordered to greet her in the briefing room"

"The new captain is coming in… today?" both Youlan and Vino exclaimed.

_**Shinn's room**_

Shinn has made it; he has made it back into his room safe and sound. He places the pet carrier down onto the floor and unlocks the door, allowing Stellar to come out for some air. He then places her things beside the cage and took out her bowl and filled it with water. Stellar had finally comes out from her cage and is now roaming around her new surroundings. She quickly settled down on Shinn's bed and went to sleep.

Shinn saw Stellar had fallen asleep and he smiled at the scene. If he had a camera right now, he would take loads of pictures of her. He pushes those thought back and went to sit down in front of his desk computer. Shinn quickly access the password that would allow him to talk with Meyrin in the control room.

"_Is that you Shinn_?" Meyrin asked from the other side of the line.

"Yes Meyrin and I've made it safe and sound. How is your situation there?" he asked.

"_Everything here is fine. Did you get the announcement a moment ago?"_ she asked. Announcement? What announcement? Meyrin had taken his silent as a no. She sighs and said, "_The Minerva's new captain will be coming onboard today. All hands are ordered to greet the new captain in the briefing later and you still have fifteen minutes more to go_"

"WHAT!!" he exclaimed.

Shinn quickly shut the transmission and dashed out of his room. Stellar was woken up by her master's noise and saw him rushed out. What Shinn didn't know was that he had forgotten to lock his room's door.

_**Briefing Room**_

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" the silver hair commander shouted inside the briefing room.

The door of the briefing room glided open and the raven hair pilot rushed in to find that a commotion was on. It seems that a certain silver hair commander is arguing with their second-in command. Dearka, being appointed as a new captain, is also there, trying to stop his silver hair friend from chocking the Minerva's second in command.

Shinn was clueless about this matter and decided to ask someone about it. He spotted his red hair girlfriend by the corner and went over to her. "Luna, what's going on here?"

Lunamaria look at Shinn and said, "It seems that Joule-taicho and Elseman-kancho will be joining us on our briefing today". Shinn gave her a puzzled look as she continue, "Joule-taicho was furious when he received the order. He wanted to know why they were being called on this briefing."

"I want a full explanation on this Arthur", Yzak said angrily. He was holding onto Arthur Trine by his collar. "I got tons of work for me to do back at Voltaire at the moment and if I don't get a satisfied answer, I swear someone is going to get hurt", he said in a dangerously low voice.

Arthur Trine, the second-in-command of the Minerva, is trying his best to free himself from Yzak's grip but he failed. "Will you just let go of me Yzak Joule?" The blond hair man finally broke free from the commander's grip with the help from Dearka.

"Like I have said before Yzak, I have no idea why you and Dearka were being called onto _our_ briefing with _our_ new captain", he explained while straightening his collar. "I was barely informed about your arrival when you barged in like a-"

Arthur stopped what he was saying when he felt something soft was rubbing on his foot. He turned pale and looks down. Sweats are formed on the second-in-command's temples.

The crewmen, Yzak and Dearka look down on Arthur's for and saw a cat was rubbing its body on Arthur's foot. It is not an ordinary cat it is a blond cat.

Shinn and Lunamaria turned pale when they saw Stellar inside the briefing room. The so-called peaceful briefing room turned into a massacre when Arthur began to get away from the cat and Shinn and Lunamaria are tying their best to catch it. For some strange and unknown reason, Arthur Trine is scared on a peaceful and harmless cat.

_**The Hallway**_

Meanwhile, an orange hair woman with rose-red eyes, dressed in a white ZAFT commander's uniform, who was near her thirties, is walking towards the Minerva's briefing room. A young female with rust-colored hair and silted coffee eyes closely follows her from behind. The female is dressed in a red ZAFT soldier uniform.

The orange hair woman stops and turns to look at the rust-colored hair girl. She smile and asked, "Are you sure you are fine with this transfer Megan? I can arrange you to transfer back to your old station ship if you wanted to"

The female, named Megan, smiled and answered, "It all right Julianne-taicho. Besides, I was feeling quite uncomfortable back there"

"I see! Well, I hope you will have a better change here than where you were transfer from", the orange hair woman, named Julianne, said.

Megan nodded and continues their walk towards the briefing room. When the two was outside of the briefing room, they could hear the shouting screaming from the inside of the room. They gave each other a confused look before they enter the room.

_**Inside the briefing room**_

Once the door slide opened, something came flying out from the room and is heading straight for Julianne's face. But thanks to her cunning reflexes, she was able to catch that thing before it landed on her face.

Everyone inside the room stop what they were doing when they saw someone comes in, all except for Arthur. Julianne's cough had managed to catch Arthur's attention and he quickly climbs down from the chair that he standing on a while ago.

Later that day, once the commotion was settled down, Julianne Westesfluss paced round and round right in front of the briefing room, right in front of her new crewmen. Yzak and Dearka, even Stellar, Shinn's pet cat, were there sitting in their respected seats. Julianne stops her pacing around and gave everyone a stern look, which startled most of them, except for Yzak and Dearka.

"Can someone tell me what had happened here before my arrival?" she questioned. No one dare to answer or even meet her look. "You, tell me what had happened", she said pointing at one of the green uniform soldier.

The soldier stood up and saluted. He began to tell her what hap happen from the beginning till the end when their second-in-command began to freaked out when he saw a cat. She sighs and allows the soldier to sits down.

"As a well-trained and discipline soldier, you all should have known better than to stay calm rather than panic in a certain situation-", she said the she look Arthur who seems to find his shoe more interesting at the moment, "even if it involves a cat"

"What can you do when someone besides you began to panic like it was the end of the world?" Yzak joked. Dearka giggled when he recalled Arthur's look.

Julianne heard what the silver hair commander just said. She looks at the silver hair commander and the blond hair captain. _I guess they never change._ "As a commander and a captain of a team, you should have learned when to speak and when to keep quite when a superior is speaking". Yzak and Dearka are glaring at her for what she had just said. Julianne smirk and continues, "Am I right, Yzak Joule, soldier identification number 285004 and Dearka Elseman, soldier identification number 285005"

Their glares had turned into a shocking look. This new captain had speak out their identification number not from a book or any references. So how did she know their soldier identification number?

_Something seems familiar about her,_ Dearka thought.

The orange hair captain turned her attention towards the blond cat that is sitting on Shinn's laps. "Is this cat yours, soldier? State your name and pose"

"I'm Shinn Asuka, Pilot of the Impulse Gundam, madam. And yes, this blond cat is mine", he said feeling guilty for what had happen. He then looks up at the captain in a pleading look and said, "But please, let her stay onboard for now. I'll try to arrange a place for her to stay as soon as possible away from the ship".

She smiled at how Shinn look. Julianne bent down and pet Stellar on her head. "There's no need for that Shinn". Shinn look puzzled. "I allowed her to stay onboard as long as she doesn't cause any trouble to the other members on this ship".

Shinn smiles like a delighted child. "Thank you Westesfluss-kancho!"

"Right, before we ends our briefing today, I would like to introduced a new member that will be joining us today", she said. Megan stood up from her seats and went to the front and introduces herself. "Her name is Megan Reed and she will be the new pilot of the ZGMF-X3000 HAWK"

The crew nodded and smiled. "My name is Megan Reed, codename Eagle! I'm please to meet all of you and hope we could work together" she said and bows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Viewing deck of the Minerva**_

After she sorted out all the duties to her new crewmen and arranging the things she need in her new dormitories, Julianne went up to the Minerva's viewing deck for some fresh air. If it wasn't for her working hours, she would have started painting the beautiful scene she's seeing right now. She sighs when she thought about it.

The orange hair captain tense up suddenly when she felt someone was coming her way. But she relaxed herself when he sense who they were. "Isn't it amazing how fate can allow us to meet up again?" she asked.

Yzak and Dearka approached their ex-professor and stood besides her. The silver hair commander is standing by her left while the blond hair captain is leaning his back on the railing by her right.

"It sure is sensei", Dearka said and Yzak just nodded.

"But what surprise me is that you has choose to join the military", Yzak said looking at his ex-professor. "You had once said that you would not fight in the war but to train others to do so. So why, did you change now, Westesfluss-kancho?"

"Please Yzak, you know how I hate formalities", she said, giving her ex-student a glare. She smiled and looked away and said, "I guess that's fate. Besides, I really wanted to see through my brother's point of view when he was fighting in the battlefield, before he died in it". Her smile had turned into a frown when he thought of her younger brother. But the frown was quickly replaced by another smile when Julianne look up into the clear blue, yet artificial, sky. "But somehow, I could sense that he was smiling when he died. It's like he had found a place where he truly belongs before … he went on"

"I guess that's what war do to people", Dearka said suddenly. Julianne look at him with a surprised look. "If you hesitate or linger in your thoughts while you are out there, you will be next in line to hell". He said making a silly face.

Julianne knock on his head. "Are you trying to make a fool of yourself captain?"

Dearka rub his head as the two of them chuckled. Silent had fallen upon them for a brief moment until Julianne decided to recall some of their academy days, to be exact, her student's academy days.

"What happen to Rusty, Nicol and Miguel? I hardly see them around the base when I came in?" she asked.

Yzak and Dearka were shocked when they know that their ex-professor had not found out about the death of her three students. After listening to their story about the death of Nicol, Rusty and Miguel, Julianne's heart sank deeper that it is right now. Her best three students, an outstanding sniper, an incredible strategist and the big brother of the group, all three of them were killed in the first Bloody Valentine war.

The orange hair captain smiled a bit when she thought about the positive side. "Well, at least the three of you has survived from the war and has achieved your goals, isn't it? That's what matters the most boys", she said. _At least one of you did,_ she thought and look at Yzak.

"Oh, I don't think I have seen that rival of yours anywhere Yzak. Had he given up and allows you to win him for once?" Yzak twitched his eyebrow when he senses the sarcasm in her tone.

He took a deep breath and answered, "In his dreams. If he would have pitied and let me win, I would not admit his defeat at all. Besides, I doubt that you want him dead, Julianne-kancho"

"Yzak got a point, sensei", Dearka said, looking at the two. "Athrun had been your favorite student back in our days".

"True, but that doesn't mean one could not change due time Dearka", the orange hair captain stated. The military siren rang telling the soldiers that it is time for their lunch break. "Well, there goes the bell and it's time for my break", she said, ready to leave the viewing deck.

"Your break?" Yzak exclaimed. Julianne stop right before the door and turn to look at the silver hair commander. "Shouldn't you at least check on what your crew is doing first? I mean, you are their captain now".

She smiled and said, "I have already handed all the paper works to Arthur as his punishment".

"Trine-joshu?" Dearka exclaimed. He gave his friend a shocking look and back at his ex-professor. "The ship's condition is the captains' duty, isn't it?"

Julianne crossed her arms and said, "Those words had been wiped out from my dictionary for ages ago boys. Enjoy what life has to offer is my motto. Well, it was him who thought me this motto actually, but who cares", she let her arms down and smiles. "Besides, I have a meeting with Heine. See you boys around", she said and left the ship.

Both Yzak and Dearka were shocked when they heard what their most respected ex-professor said. But they understand why her sudden transformation, it runs in their family. Just like Heine once was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Voltaire**_

Yzak and Dearka were back inside Voltaire's hallway. Yzak is trying his best to make his ex-major to go back to his own station for his duty but he failed miserably. Just then, an idea had popped into is head.

"Didn't you say you have a phone meeting with Miriallia Haw later today?" he asked, looking as innocent as he could.

Dearka look at his watch and said, "I still have time. But your case is different Yzak". He smirk at his friend, which means something bad, is going to happen. "Shall we get you ready for your date tonight commander?"

Yzak tried to hide his blushed but his blond hair friend has seen it. He chuckled at how easily his friend blushes. "Mind your own business Dearka", he hissed angrily. "I want your report done by today before you leave this ship captain"

Yzak disappeared into is room before Dearka get to rights back. He glared at the door and shouted, "I'll get you for this Joule!"

**--Continue in Chapter 11--**

**A/N: **Hope you like this chapter althought its shorter than the last chapter. I promise that the next chapter will be longer and i'll try to update soon. Please review. It would really brighten my day.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the late update. I have so much assignment that I have to finish first. Well, here's the next chapter and I hope you will like it. Please read and review. I'm sorry if I have some minor grammar mistakes. Thank you for your reviews, it really makes me happy.

**Summary:** Someone is planning for new war but its target was neither the Naturals not the Coordinators. Their target is the Nation of Orb, its ideals and those who wish to protect that country and peace. Will our heroes able to stop this war from coming true and who are the two new characters? What is their relationship with our heroes?

**Main Paring:** Athrun x Cagalli, Kira x Lacus.

**Other Paring:** Shinn x Lunamaria, Dearka x Miriallia, more paring coming up…

**Disclaimers:** I do not own GS or GSD.

**

* * *

_Chapter 9_

* * *

**

_--Previously in chapter 7--_

"The plane, which the Scotland representative was riding, was destroyed within Orb's water territories and he was killed when the plane exploded". Athrun and Kira's eyes were wide open, Lacus places both her hand to cover her mouth and Cagalli just stared at Ray with a shocking look. "This is not the worst part of it".

Cagalli was really angry when she heard it. She abruptly stop up from her seat and said, "What do you mean not the worst part? The Scotland representative had been killed within Orb's water line and I wasn't-"

"The Scotland had received news that this was no accident and is it a murder", Kai cut Cagalli off before she could continue. Cagalli look at Kai. "And they said that this action was a direct order from the Orbs Representative herself"

Cagalli was speechless and she fall back onto her seat after hearing what Kai had just said. Athrun went to her side to see if she was all right. Cagalli barely smiled.

Kai sighed; he had guessed something like this would have happen. "Scotland is planning for an attack as we speak". Kira and Lacus look at Cagalli then back at Kai. "What is your next course of action, Cagalli Yula Attha, Head Representative of Orb?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Attha Manor, meeting room.**_

Mwu and Murrue entered the meeting room of the Attha manor, dressed in their respected uniform. Behind them was Miriallia - who is a freelance photographer in Orb - now in her Orb military uniform and Andrew, dressed in yellow ZAFT uniform with a dark blue, knee length coat over it. When they entered the meeting room, they saw that Lacus, Kira and Athrun have taken their respected seat around Cagalli. They also saw Kai and Ray getting ready for the meeting.

"Have a seat everyone. We will begin our meeting in just a moment", the raven hair adult said.

Mwu and Murrue took their seat next to Kira and Lacus while Miriallia and Andrew sat next to Athrun. Cagalli is seated in the front center of the medium length, meeting table. Once Kai and Ray finished with the things they were doing, they took their seats at the end of the table.

Cagalli saw the look from the blue-grey hair adult and stood up from her seats. She look at everyone and said, "I call upon this private meeting is because we have received some information that a member of the Scotland's council has been killed within Orb's water territory"

Mwu, Murrue, Andrew and Miriallia were shocked when they hear that Cagalli has just said.

"But I thought that was only just a rumor speared by the Earth Alliance?" Mwu said, which causes everyone to look at him. "Well, that what I heard from gossips"

"It was just a rumor within the Nation of Orb and no one would pay attention about it until it was too late", Lacus pointed out, "But thanks to a friendly ally, we were able to learn about this matter before it was too late". Lacus looks at both Kai and Ray.

"But what proof do we have to backup about this matter?" Andrew said suddenly. Everyone turn to look at him. "I mean this is not a laughing matters. It would really cause a full scale war between us and the Earth Alliance if we do not have any proof of this rumor"

"That, you do not have to worry about, Andrew Waltfeld-san", Ray said, which causes all the attention to be focus on him.

Kai gave Ray the signal where he is allowed to show the people what they have for them today. Ray turned on his laptop and shows his guests a little clip on the Scotland council's accident. Everyone was shocked, including Cagalli, Lacus, Kira and Athrun, who have not seen this clip before hand. The Chinese has expected their reaction and rewind the clip till right before the shuttle, with the Scotland flag imprinted on it's back wing, exploded and paused right there.

The young Russian stood up from his seat and faced the rest. He pointed at the screen behind him and said, "This is the clip we collected from the international satellite. As you can see, the Scotland shuttle has indeed exploded after it enter Orb"

"Yes we can see that, but we are not the one that shot down the shuttle", Mwu said.

"Wait a minute", Andrew said. He saw something was funny with the clip. "There's something strange about this clip". Everyone look at him with a confused look.

Andrew stood up from his seat and walk towards the screen for a closer look. And he was right, "Just as I have thought. Someone had tampered this clip before it was announced, hasn't it?" he asked looking at Kai.

"You do have a sharp eye for only having one eye, Andrew Waltfeld-san", Kai said with a smirk. Andrew smiled and went back to his seat. "Like what Waltfeld-san said, and yes, this clip has indeed been tampered with before it was broadcasted to the entire world, except Orb"

The young Russian told his friend to put on another clip and pause at the same spot. "This clip on the other hand was taken by my personal satellite and as you can see," he pointed out at a certain spot of the image, "the shuttle did not exploded by itself. It was being shot down"

Ray played the clip furthers until they saw where the bullets were from. It was from one of the deserted island near Orb's mainland.

"But there aren't any military force in any of those island", Kira said. He knew those islands very well because he once stayed on those islands. "And if it does, won't the Archangel's satellite pick up its energy signal?"

"True indeed Yamato", Kai agree until he point out a certain factor.

"Is the Archangel equipped with its own personal transmitter?" Murrue nodded. Kai look at her and said, "And do you know that the satellite that is linked to the Archangel's transmitter was destroyed in the previous war?" Murrue's shocking look has given him the answer. "I guess not!"

"As many of you have know that a destroyed satellite is just a junk towards a battleship", Ray said suddenly. He is working on the image and zooming in on a certain spot. "Until another satellite is linked up with the battleship, the battleship's sensors can only pickup energy reading within its destined territories and not beyond it".

The picture that the Chinese was tampering has finally focused and it is shown on the wide screen in front of the room. It was a picture where a mobile suit is shooting on something. Everyone was shocked, again, when they saw that it was an M1-Astray. But they were extremely shocked when they saw that the Astray has another logo imprinted on its body. The logo belongs to the OMNI, Earth Alliance army.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**A few weeks later, outside Orbs waterline**_

The Scotland's military forces have gathered outside of the country's waterline. They are waiting for a proper reply from the Head Representative of Orb, from Cagalli Yula Attha, about the murder of their council member. They will attack the country if the Head Representative did not give then an appropriate answer to this case.

Being the leader and the Head Representative of the government, Cagalli Yula Attha has passed all her military powers and authorities over to Kira, Athrun and Kisaka. The blond princess will be inside the meeting hall with Lacus. The two princesses are hoping that they will come up with the best way to stop this meaningless battle before it is starts.

Cagalli has sent out an evacuation order to inform the citizen in the country to take cover in the shelters. Now the city is buzzing with people, getting their family into the city's underground shelters for protection.

The Scotland has sent out seven Des Moines-class destroyers and five Tarawa-class carrier ships. Each of those ships has been loaded with over thirty mobile suits units but they are only two of a kind. Those are the Strike Daggers and Windoms.

On the other hand, the Nation of Orb had sent out ten Aegis-class battleships and three new modified Aegis ships. The Archangel has once again emerged from its underwater hanger and joined the battlefield in order to protect Orb.

The StrikeFreedom and its pilot along with its chosen cadets are stationed inside the Archangel as frontier soldiers. The golden mobile suit, Akatsuki and its pilot is stationed inside the Archangel as well as part of the frontier soldiers. The Justice and its pilot along with the rest of the cadets are stationed on one of the Aegis-class battleship. They have tagged along with the Marine fleet as the defensive soldiers.

_**Archangel control room**_

"Check the water pressure Neumann-shosan", the captain of the ship, Murrue Ramius, ordered, "We might need to submerged into the water once the battle begins".

"Understood Ramius-kancho", the pilot of the ship, Arnold Neumann, said. He turns around and began typing on the keyboards.

Murrue then turned on the monitor that is beside her seat and dial some numbers before placing the communicator on her ears. "How are the pilots and the mobile suits doing in the hanger Murdock-san?" she asked.

Kojiro Murdock, the head mechanic of the Archangel, appeared on the monitor beside her seat. He smiled and replies, "_If you are asking about the maintenance of the mobile suits, then they are all just dandy. But if you are asking about a certain pilot then you will have to ask him yourself Ramius-kancho_"

The brown hair woman blush slight pink when her head mechanic teased her. He saw her blushed and chuckled. "_I'm sorry to teased you like that Ramius-kancho. But you really look uptight. So I thought you need so cheering up_".

"Thank you Murdock-san", the captain smiled. "Now, can we get back to our business here?"

Murdock nodded. He took up the clipboard and read from it, "_Let's see, the mobile suits' maintenances are still good. Their weapons, sensors and launch pad are all clear to go_".

"_Murdock, I need some help here with Akatsuki's DRAGOON system_", Mwu's voice came from behind.

"_How many times have I told you not to touched the mobile suit when the mechanics are doing their duty Mwu_", the head mechanic scolded. He turns around and said, "_Most of the mobile suits are ready to go anytime kancho_".

"_Murdock, I really need a helping hand here_", the blond man's voice called again.

Murdock sighed. "_I'll be there in a moment and stay away from the system Mwu. I'll report to you later on kancho, duty calls_", he said and hung up the channel.

The captain sighs and places the communicator back on her armrest. She turned around and looks at her current CIC. "How much time do we left before the Scotland troops launch their attack?" she asked.

"We still have an hour more Ramius-kancho", Miriallia Haw, the Archangel's CIC, reported. Her attention has gone back to the screen in front of her when she heard a beeping sound from her earphones. "Cagalli-san is on the line and she wishes to speak with you kancho"

Murrue look surprised for a second then she told Miriallia to put Cagalli through. The blond hair princess appeared on the main monitor of the control room. "Is there something wrong Cagalli-san?"

"_No, I uh…_" Cagalli trailed off, not knowing what to say next. She cleared her throat and continue, "_I just wanted to know how is everyone doing and the situation out there_"

Murrue smiled warmly and said, "Everything here is just fine Cagalli-san. How are you, Lacus and the rest of the council are doing? Have they found out a way to stop this war from starting?"

Cagalli look sad and shook her head. "_No! We have not found a way yet but we will keep on trying till we do_"

"_Cagalli-sama, we need your attention on this matter_", a council called from the table.

"_I'll be there in a minute_", she replied. "_I have to go now Ramius-kancho. I wish you all the luck in this battle_"

Murrue nodded. When the blond princess was about to leave the screen, the Archangel captain calls her back, "Cagalli-san, remember to launch the new barrier around the Morgenroete and the Mass Driver. We will try our best to protect the city". Cagalli nodded. "And also, don't overwork yourself all right Cagalli?"

The blond princess smiles warmly and answer, "_I won't Murrue-kancho_".

The main monitor turned black after Cagalli left the screen. Murrue sighs then gave a serious look to her crew. "Everyone, be on your guard. We do not know when they will launch a surprised attack", she said and her crew nodded. The captain turns around and faced her CIC. "Miriallia, launch the second level of alert, all pilots please be on standby for launch"

"I understand", Miriallia answered. The brown hair CIC announced her captain's new order.

After hearing the order, the pilots went towards their locker and changed into their suits. But among the pilots, their brown hair captain is not with them when they descended into the hanger

Meanwhile, outside of the Archangel onboard the Marine Fleet ship was the Justice and its pilot. Athrun has ordered his team to be on the standby inside their unit and wait for his next order. They were also told to wait on the ship until. Once the cadets understood their orders, the Justice head towards the Archangel.

_**Archangel hanger**_

The blue hair admiral has requested a landing on the Archangel. His request was granted when the hatch on the ship's right leg opened up. Athrun landed the Justice and allow the computer to bring it inside the hanger where he was meet with the other units, the Freedom and the Akatsuki. After he has made that the OS of the Justice is properly shut down, the navy blue hair pilot descended from the cockpit of the mobile suit.

"Yo kid!" a familiar voice called after Athrun had safely descended onto the floor.

Athrun turned around and found that is was the Head Mechanic that called him. "Yes Murdock-san" he said.

Murdock smiled and asked, "What brings an admiral like you into the Archangel, Zala-taisha?"

Athrun chuckled at his joked and answer, "I'm just a mere soldier in this battle Murdock-san". Murdock laughed at his answer. The navy blue hair coordinator began to look around but he had failed to spot him. "Have you see Kira around here?" he asked.

"Your vice?" Murdock asked. He placed his thumb and index finger on his chin and said, "I think he's still in the mess hall. You need any help in tuning your unit before you move out?"

"Sure, if its not too much of a trouble", Athrun said. He also thanked the head mechanic and his men before he left the hanger.

_**Mess Hall**_

A brown hair Coordinator, still dressed in his soldier uniform, is sitting alone in the empty mess hall of the Archangel. He is concentrating on his laptop and has failed to notice that someone has entered the hall. But thanks to his years of military instinct, he has noticed that that someone was approaching towards him and knows whom that someone was.

Kira Yamato, the vice admiral to Athrun Zala, quickly picked up his now empty cup and holds it behind his shoulder. "Can you get me a glass of water Athrun?" he asked without looking behind him.

Athrun sighs and took his friend's cup. "Why are you still in the mess hall when your captain has already given her orders Kira?" he asked while filling the cup. He went back towards his friend and sat in across him. "You will get into trouble with this you know", he said and place the cup in front oh his friend.

Kira picked up the cup and looked at Athrun. "I guess I didn't heard her orders", he said then he drank from the cup. He saw his friend's worried look and said, "I will go and get ready once I finished this strategy". His attention went back towards his laptop.

"Strategy?" the navy blue hair admiral questioned.

The brown hair coordinator nodded and said, "This might give us an upper hand in this battle. I just need to calculate the-". Before Kira could finish what he was doing, his friend had shut his laptop down. Kira looked at him with a puzzled look. "Athrun?"

"Listen Kira, we have been fighting this kind of battle for the past three years", Athrun pointed out. "All you have to do is to be yourself like you always do. Just don't stress yourself too much all right"

"I get what you mean Athrun", Kira smiled. "Thank you for being my friend"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**In the Scotland's flagship**_

"Is there any transmission from the headquarters or any reply from the Orb's government yet?" the captain asked.

"No sir!" one of the soldiers replies. The captain of the Scotland troop nodded.

The commander of the whole Scotland Military force is waiting for the signal from their headquarters. The signal where they are allowed to commence the attack on the Nation that is right in front of them. He is also waiting for the answer from this nation that had murdered one of their country's council and if they did not give them a proper reply. Either way, their headquarters has given them the order to launch the attack after the time limit that was given to this nation.

"May I ask what are you hesitating for commander?" the blue hair man asked from the shadows.

The man surprises the commander when he heard his voice. He turned around and greeted the man. "ADES-sama", he said. "We are still waiting for their reply sir. That the order from the higher ranks"

"You are a well trained soldier but you do not possessed a mind for a leader", ADES commented. The commander just scowls at his comments. "Do you think they will be able to give us an appropriate reply with the time they have left commander?" The commander gives a moment to think. "The answer is 'no' commander. It would be the best if we have the upper hand in this battle, don't you think?"

"But our given orders…"

ADES cut the poor man off and said, "I'm certain that you know the history behind the Archangel that is right in front of us now and the two nuclear powered mobile suits", the commander nodded. "Then you would have come up with the conclusion that this would be a hard battle for us to win if the Archangel and the two nuclear powered mobile suits are placed as the frontier soldiers".

It is true and the commander knows about it. The Archangel, the Justice and the Freedom had made the impossible in the history of their era. Together with the Eternal, which is not the PLANTs' commander ship, they have managed to protect the peace that was impossible to claim.

The commander look up and saw his crew is looking at him, waiting for his next commands.

The commander grinned and looks at ADES who seems to be smiling as well. "All right then. Launch the missiles and the mobile suits. We will claim the upper hand on this battle", the commander ordered.

The Scotland troop began to launch an attack. The battleships launched the missiles into the air and aims at the Orb's marine ships.

_**The Archangel**_

"Missiles detected at 12 o'clock direction", Miriallia said.

"What?" Murrue exclaimed. She looks at the main monitor and saw the missiles being launched from their enemies' ships. "Avoid while intercept, fire Gottfried cannon one and two to intercept them", she ordered.

Nuemann, the pilot, did his best to avoid the missiles from hitting the ship and he did it at the cost of losing one of the Aegis-class battleships. The Archangel and the rest of the Orb marine force returned fire, destroying rest of the moving missiles before it landed on them and Orb.

_The time limit is not up yet but they have started the war? What's going on here? _Murrue thought. "Send out level 1 alert. Launch the mobile suits and begin to intercept with the enemies", she ordered.

_**Battlefield**_

The golden mobile suits, Akatsuki, launched from the Archangel after their captain sent out the orders. Mwu La Flaga, the pilot of the golden mobile suit and his troop began to intercept with the enemy's mobile suits. Mwu charged towards its enemies with great accuracy and protects the Archangel that's advancing towards the enemy's flagship.

"Kira Yamato, StrikeFreedom. Prepare for the launch", Miriallia said as the crane took up Freedom and loaded it onto the catapult system, "Confirmed that the whole system has been started. Start launching sequence, the hatch has opened, launch system has connected. Catapult online, system all green. StrikeFreedom, you are ready to go"

"Kira Yamato, StrikeFreedom. Ikemas!" the brown hair pilot said and the catapult system launch him and his suit out.

"Athrun Zala, Justice. Prepare for the launch", Miriallia said again. But this time, the crane took up Justice and loaded it onto the catapult system, "Confirmed that the whole system has been started. Start launching sequence, the hatch has opened, launch system has connected. Catapult online, system all green. Justice, you are ready to go"

"Athrun Zala, Justice. Hashin suru!" the navy blue hair pilot said. The catapult launches him and his suit out of the ship as well.

Once outside of the Archangel, Kira, who has received permission from Athrun, give out the orders, "Zala-tai will take care of defense on the mainland, the Morgenroete and the Mass Drive. La-Flaga-tai will stay with the Marine troop as backups. Akatsuki will be Archangel's backup".

"Understood. You heard the vice, let's make huge fireworks everyone. Yee ha!" Akatsuki blast off and landed on Archangel's deck. "Astray will stay on board the ships and Murasame take the air. Don't let them sunk our ship fellows"

"Understood captain!" the La Flaga-tai said together.

Justice turned to look at Freedom. "What are you going to do Kira?" Athrun asked worriedly.

"Leave the frontier soldiers to my team and I", Freedom's pilot said with a smile.

The Freedom flew towards the Airpack Astrays and instructed them to follow. The battle begins when Kira and his team uses offences to the enemies. In just mere minutes, a quarter of the enemy's forces have been wiped out.

Athrun and his team were also doing their best to keep the missiles away from the mainland. The barrier generator protects the Morgenroete and the Military based. That gives Athrun and his troop a chance to focus on the city and the meeting hall, where the senates are having their discussion.

After striking down another Window, the Freedom flew towards the enemy's ship and shot down two of their battleship.

_**Scotland flagship**_

"We had lost contact with Montage and Queen", the soldiers from the flagship reported.

"We had also lost contact with a number of Windoms and Strike Daggers sir", another reported.

"Commander sir, if we keep this up, our forces will be annihilated for sure", the second-in-command said.

The commander is really pissed off at the results. Without thinking straight, the commander gave his orders, "Send out all the remaining soldiers and mobile suits. We must bring Orb down for sure".

"Sir!" the second-in-command quickly quite down when the commander look at him with an anger look.

"I'm the commander here. Better not step over your bound Joshu", he said, "Release the forces now!"

"H-hai!" the CIC said, "All forces are to go, now! I repeat all forces are to go now!"

_**Battlefield**_

The Justice's long-range sensors has detected that more mobile suits had been launched from the enemy's ships. Athrun herd the alert that Justice is giving him and saw the incoming number of Mobile suits.

"How many suits can those battleships carry anyway?" he questioned. Justice alerts him that a huge energy source is coming his way. Athrun quickly maneuver Justice to avoid the direct attack and shot down the attacker. "That was a close one", he said.

"Sir are you all right", one of his soldiers asked.

"I'm fine, stay in your position soldier. We must not let any damaged come towards the city and the meeting hall", their admiral ordered.

"HAI!!" the soldiers replied.

_**Scotland flagship**_

No matter how many mobile suits they launched, they still lost half of the number within minutes. It isn't because that the enemy possessed powerful weapons, well that was one of the reasons, but the main reason is that their enemy's troops were very well organized. The commander has known about this fact but he still hope that they would be able to triumph over them. If they could just break their formation, they would have a chance in defeating Orb's Marine troops.

ADES was somehow able to read the commander's emotion through his expressions and body gestures. He decided that it is now the right time to test out his new toys. "I see that you might need some help in annihilating the Orb's forces", he said.

The commander look at ADES. "We are still capable in handling them thank you!" he said. "We, Scotland military forces, need help from no one, especially not from an outsider"

"Oh, but I insisted commander", ADES smirked. He took out his walkie-talkie and speak to it, "Release the M.D.s"

"M.D.", the commander questioned.

"Mobile Dolls to be exact commander", the blue hair man's smirk grew wider.

_**Battlefield**_

When the Scotland troops' forces were going thinner and thinner, reinforcement came and helps them. Three carrier ships had come out of nowhere and shot at Orb's Marine forces ship. They had also disrupted their formation as well.

"What the? What going on?" Kira asked. He saw the new carrier ships and he was shocked to discover that they have joined up with the Scotland forces. "Reinforcements huh!" he said.

When the new ships had launched nine Windom mobile suits, it didn't seem threatening at first. But when the mobile suits began to launch their attack, their power shocked everyone; even Athrun and Kira could believe what they have just seen.

Nine Windom mobile suits have broken through Kira's formation, destroyed four Murasame from his team and also sunk three Aegis-class battleships. The Windom has also damaged the Archangel. With the new reinforcement, the Scotland troop began to turn the table around.

"Miriallia, I need a states report of those new suits", both Kira and Athrun said together.

"Wait a moment", Miriallia said.

After to moment of silent, Miriallia began to report what she had found out about the new suits. Both Athrun and Kira were shocked but Kira was also distracted and let his guard down.

Kira had failed to noticed Freedom's alert that one of the Windom is coming down towards him. When he noticed it, the Windom was already right above him. Kira gasps when everything turned white then followed with an explosion.

**--Continue in chapter 10--**

**A/N:** Ooh no!! Will Kira managed to escape this new threat?Will Cagalli and Lacus come up with some way to stop this war from spreading? Hope you like this chapter. Please review. It would really brighten my day.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Finally, college break is here. The assignments that had been piled up have all been hand in. I can finally concentrate on updating all my stories. Well, here's the next chapter and I hope you will like it. Please read and review. I'm sorry if I have some minor grammar mistakes. Thank you for your reviews, it really makes me happy.

**Summary:** Someone is planning for new war but its target was neither the Naturals not the Coordinators. Their target is the Nation of Orb, its ideals and those who wish to protect that country and peace. Will our heroes able to stop this war from coming true and who are the two new characters? What is their relationship with our heroes?

**Main Paring:** Athrun x Cagalli, Kira x Lacus.

**Other Paring:** Shinn x Lunamaria, Dearka x Miriallia, more paring coming up…

**Disclaimers:** I do not own GS or GSD.

**

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

**

_**Somewhere inside Morgenroete**_

A certain two-tone hair young adult is typing on a computer inside a dark room where it was filled with electronic computers. Most of them were shut down expect for the one that he's currently using. The young adult finished his typing and took out a disk from his coat. He then insert in into the computer. His lips curved into a smile when a window pops up on the screen, showing that the computer is now loading the data from the disk.

"If this data doesn't stop this useless war, nothing will", he said while waiting for the load.

Once the loading was finished he pressed on the send button and sent out the data. He took the disk out and shut down the computer. When he was about to leave, he heard footsteps approaching from the outside the room. The young adult quickly hides himself under one of the tables and took his gun out from under his coat. The footsteps were getting closer and sweats could be seen on the forehead of this young adult.

The atmosphere inside the room begins to tense when the door of the room slides opened. Kai did not know what to expect so he just unlock the lock from his gun, ready to protect himself. He was anticipating a fight when he heard the sound of wings flapping.

"Found you! Found you!" Torea said when its head pops out from above the table.

"To-Torea!" Kai exclaimed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Battlefield**_

When the Scotland troops' forces were going thinner and thinner, reinforcement came and helps them. Three carrier ships had come out of nowhere and shot at Orb Marine forces' ships. They had also disrupted their formation as well.

"What the? What going on?" Kira asked. He saw the new carrier ships and he was shocked to discover that they have joined up with the Scotland forces. "Reinforcements huh!" he said.

It did not seem that threatening at first when the new ships had launched nine Windom mobile suits. But when the mobile suits began to launch their attack, their power shocked everyone; even Athrun and Kira could believe what they have just seen.

The nine Windom mobile suits have broken through Kira's formation, destroyed four Murasame from his team and also sunk three Aegis-class battleships. The Windom has also damaged the Archangel. With the new reinforcement, the Scotland troop began to turn the table around.

"Miriallia, I need a states report of those new suits", both Kira and Athrun said together.

"_Wait a moment_", Miriallia said. She decided to do a heat san on them because it is the fastest was to get the result. Miriallia is shocked on what she had found out and began to report the result to both Kira and Athrun. "_Kira, Athrun. There is no one inside piloting those suits_", she said.

Both Athrun and Kira were shocked. "But how could there be no one piloting those suits?" Kira asked. Miriallia shook her head. "We need a more detailed report Miri!"

One of the new Windom had locked onto Freedom. Freedom was known for its speed and it easily dodged the attack and shot down the Windom. The same situation goes for the Justice who had shot down two suits.

"_There were nothing much about them I could find Kira. The heat sensors had shown no human heat inside the cockpits_", Miriallia replied.

"Then, who or what is controlling them?" Kira asked.

Being distracted by his thought, Kira had failed to noticed Freedom's alert that one of the Windom is coming down towards him. When he noticed it, the Windom was already right above him. The violet eyes pilot froze, watching the beam saber was seemingly slowly brought down upon him, in terror. Before the beam saber could reach the Freedom, a flash of green light that was shot from above it and destroyed it.

"What the?" Kira asked as he looks upwards.

Something has descended from the sky quickly and destroyed two of the Windoms as it swoop past the Freedom. The mobile suit stop right above the ocean surface, revealing two animal-like mobile suits mounted onto each other. It is a white Gaia mounted on top of a bird like mobile armor. The white Gaia looked upwards at the Freedom.

"Snapped out of it Yamato!" a familiar voice shouted through the in-coming channel transmission of the Freedom.

The screen on the right came to life when Ray's face appeared on the screen. Both Kira and Athrun were surprised to see their friend through the transmission. But they were even more surprised when they found out that the transmission was coming from the new suits that had saved Kira's life.

"Will the two of you snapped out of it already? These mobile dolls won't wait for its opponent to attack first", Ray said again while shooting down a few more of the mobile dolls.

"Kai, Ray! What on earth are the two of you doing in those suits?" Athrun asked. The Justice continues to protect the city from being damaged by any of the enemy's mobile suits. "Where in the blue blazes did you get those suits?"

"I'll explain it all later. What we need to do now is-"

Ray was cut off when he and Kai's the long range sensors on both their mobile suits senses that something big is heading their way. It was a Zamza-za.

"The huge one is coming Ray. Get ready", Kai said.

"Just a moment Kai! I'm doing a proper scan on that Zamza-za", Ray replied. After a few seconds, the results were out. "Just like you have predicted Kai. That Zamza-za is a mobile doll as well. Energy booster linked. Power generator opened. System all-green"

"Energy charger linked. Cannon lock has been unlocked. Hatch opened. Ready to fire when energy is up to level", Kai said.

The mane on the white Gaia opened up revealing some sort of panels and it seems to be collecting it energy from the sunlight. The front beak of the red bird-like mobile suit opened and a cannon came out from its beak.

The Zamza-za had stopped right in front of the Scotland's Marine Troop. Then it starts up its protective barrier to protect the troop behind it.

"Don't be a fool, doll. This cannon is not meant to harm people but to destroy your kind, mobile dolls", Kai said. The meter shows that the energy for the cannon has reached its level and it's ready to be fired. "SONIC CANNON, FIRE!!"

The cannon from the mobile suits fire a huge sonic-like wave and made a direct hit on the whole of the Scotland Marine Troop. The soldiers on the ships were brazing themselves for a explosion but nothing happens. But the Zamza-za that was protecting them has gone haywires and exploded. Not just the Zamza-za, but also the whole of the Mobile Doll troop that was under ADES's command had all been wiped out in the blink of an eyes.

Everyone stared in shock, witnessing the destructive power of these new comers.

_**Scotland Flagship**_

An urgent message has arrived to the flagship of the Scotland Marine Troop while their commander was still in a state of shock. One of the soldiers gave the message to their commander.

The commander took the message and read it. After he had finished reading the message, he sighed in relief. "Signal the flare, we are retreating from this battle men", he ordered.

The soldiers, especially ADES, were shocked at the commander's sudden decision. "Wh-what is the meaning of this commander? We are having an upper hand aren't we? Why are you signaling a retreat right now?" he asked furiously.

"I'm just doing what the councilor wanted us to do ADES-sama", the commander said. He turned and looks at ADES with a serious look. "I only take orders from my superior and not you ADES-san. From the very beginning you are not even one of us".

ADES was furious from what he just heard. _Not one of them? I have even gave them a helping hand and he dare to say I'm not one of them?_ He thought angrily.

ADES was about to counter the commander's words when his cell began to vibrate. He took out and saw that it was a message sent by his close friend. He was shocked when he read it but he could nothing about it. All he could do is to follow the orders that were given to him.

"Very well then Commander. I'll be taking my leave as well. I wish you a save trip back", ADES said. He then leaves the control room.

"Hmph, what an arrogant fool. Signal the flare", the commander order again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Battlefield**_

The Scotland signaled their retreat flares and the remaining of their forces gathered back into their ships. Once the numbers were right, the remaining Scotland Marine Troops retreat from the battlefield and head back home. While the Scotland was moving out, a small boat was seen leaving the flagship heading towards one of the carrier ships.

Once the boat was securely inside the carrier, all three carrier ships slowly retrieve from their position and disappeared from the battlefield when no one was looking. But a certain Russian was looking at them while they retrieved from their position.

_This is just the beginning of this war ADES. You will not succeed this time, _he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Onogoro Island**_

The mainland, especially the city, did not receive much of damaged, only a few holes on the ground, thanks to the Zala-team who had been protecting it by the borders. Civilian death was zero thanks to the new and enhanced underground shelter built by the Morgenroete engineers. The Military sector had also received no damaged thanks to the new force field that was built a year ago.

The Senates had announced that the war was over and it is save to come out from the shelters. Civilian began to come out from the shelter after they heard the announcement. Some were still hiding inside the shelter afraid to come out until they were sure that the opposite had ceased fire. But most of the civilians were already out of the shelters.

_**Military Harbor**_

The Orb Marine Troop and the Archangel have landed on the harbor safely. They were waiting for the mechanics to see to their injuries while the doctors and physicians tend to the injured soldiers and surviving pilots.

Both Freedom and Justice had already landed on the harbor. Their pilots began to descend from the cockpit when they saw the two animals like mobile suits began to make their landing as well. Both animals like mobile suits had transformed out of their quadruped mode as they landed on the harbor.

Athrun and Kira quickly went over to the unidentified mobile suits.

The pilots of the two unidentified mobile suits descended from their machines without using the descending rope. The crowd was shocked when they saw it but they were even more surprised when both pilots landed on the cemented ground unharmed, except for Athrun and Kira.

Both Admiral and Vice-Admiral sigh when they saw their act.

As the pilots' approaches, the soldiers that were standing behind the admiral and vice-admiral pull out their guns and point it at the approaching pilots.

"They are not our enemies", Kira said when he noticed the soldiers' action.

Athrun too saw their action and ordered; "Lower down your weapons at once soldiers".

The soldiers did as they were told and lowered their weapons. They felt reluctant at first, afraid that something bad might happen to their admiral and vice-admiral. But after a convincing look by Athrun, they quickly lowered their weapons and took a step back from their position.

Both pilots are now standing right in front of Athrun and Kira when they heard a sigh coming out from the navy blue hair coordinator.

"Isn't it time that you take off your helmet? I can't guarantee what the soldiers might do to you if you don't, Kai and Ray", Athrun said.

Both pilots chuckled a bit as they took off their helmets. Everyone, except for Athrun and Kira were shocked to see that both Kai and Ray were the pilots for the two new design units.

_**Later that day, the Attha Manor.**_

"I apologized to have called up this sudden meeting right after our war has ended", Kai said as he and Ray bowed to show that they are sorry. They then look up as Kai continue his talking, "I know that most of us here are very tired but this meeting we are going to have will determined the path everyone of us here will be taking in the future. So I hope to have your cooperation till the end".

Kai bowed again. Ray was surprised on his friend's action.

True, Kai and Ray had asked a little favor from Athrun to tell the princess to held a sudden meeting with the specified individuals that had partake in this war. Athrun and Kira were reluctant to agree with their friend's request but after much reasoning, they had agreed with it. Cagalli was of course angry at their decision but she doesn't have any reason to refuse this meeting as well. She had no other choice but to agree with their request.

The specific individual that were called up for this meeting were Cagalli, Athrun, Kira, Lacus, Mwu, Murrue, Andrew, Kisaka and Erica.

"You are damned right kid. I'm all tucker out after that battle and now I have to sit her and listen to this boring-"

Murrue had smacked on Mwu's head to shut him up before he could continue his bickering and start to listen to the meeting. Murrue said her sorry for her major's behavior and promised he would not speak until he is told to.

Mwu of course looked at her with a surprised look. But he quickly keeps quite when he saw the angry look on Murrue's face. He just nodded as his answer.

"Right, let's begin with this meeting then", the young Russian said. Kai give Ray the signal to turned on the projector to show them some slides. "Let's cut to chit chats and get to the point. I have my reasons to believe that the PLANTs is undergoing a secret production in producing new types of mobile suits".

Everyone was shocked and gasped. Kai had predicted their reaction so he was not surprised at all.

"Is there any proof to your statement Kai Hiwatari-kun?" Andrew said.

"I do have my proof but I do not think that it will be enough to sum my assumptions", he replied. Kai looked at Ray. Ray nodded and plays the slides of pictures.

Everyone was puzzled when they saw that it was only pictures of cargo shuttles leaving the moon base heading towards the PLANTs.

"Does these pictures proof anything to you that the PLANTs is making new mobile suits, Kai-kun?" the former Desert Tiger asked.

"Like I have said before Andrew-san, I do not think that it will be enough to sum my assumptions. But I do want to know this", Kai said. He looks at Andrew and to everyone else. "Why are the PLANTs ordering such large amount of steel and mechanics tools? They are even asking for help from the Junkies on this business as well to search for some missing yet dangerous programs. Are they using it to making more mobile suits to protect the colonies or are they making new ones for some unknown reasons? That is the questions I wish someone from the PLANTs could answer me", he said.

Everyone, especially Andrew and Lacus were surprised to hear what the young man had just said. True, the pictures that had shown to them could proof nothing about the treason the PLANTs are doing. But why are the colonies ordering such large amount when the war had already ended?

"But how could that be possible?" Mwu asked as he had a weird feeling about this incident. Everyone looks at him as he continues, "Don't the military needs the Chairman's permission in order to have such large amount of steel to be transferred?"

"Does this mean that the chairman had betrayed us?" Kisaka asked subconsciously.

"I disagree", Lacus said. Everyone was shocked to see her sudden reaction. "I believe in Asakura-gicho that he had never betrayed us from the start. I have known him since I was just a child and I have my reasons to believe that he did not commit such a thing"

"Lacus-sama does have a point. Lacus-sama did appoint Asakura-gicho as the PLANTs chairman when she has just become the deputy", Andrew pointed out.

"Does it mean that this project is being done behind the chairman's back?" Cagalli asked.

"And I presume that the Deputy didn't know about this as well?" Kai asked.

Lacus didn't want to admit it but what the young Russian said was true. She did not know about this secret project and it was supposed to be her duty to prevent this sort of things from happening. But for the first time in her life, she had failed to do so. Lacus sighed in depressed and she nodded.

Kai gave the young Chinese the signal to continue on with the slides of pictures. Since they now know about the secret production, it would be all right to show them about their progress. When the audience saw the following pictures, they were speechless.

"As you can see, the PLANTs are aiming to create two new type of mobile suits. One of them has already been completed up to ninety percent while the others is just up to fifty percent", he said while pointing at the pictures.

The young Russian was about to continue when Kisaka suddenly spoke up, "I would like to get a confirmation before we continue with this meeting Kai-kun". Kai and Ray look puzzled but they nodded in agreement. "I would like to know where did you and your friend get all these information and photos. It seems to me that you have some eyes and ears in the PLANTs that we had not know about. You have yet told us your intention in helping us with our previous war as well? Don't get me wrong but I just want to confirmed whether you are our friend or our enemy that's all".

Athrun and Kira were flared up when they heard what Kisaka had just said. "Kisaka-taisha, I guarantee that they-"

Athrun was stopped in his mid sentence when he saw Kisaka is looking at him. "I'm sorry Kira, Athrun. But I'm speaking for our country's welfare. If your friends here really work for our enemies, which I doubt, this would be the end of Orb for sure", he said.

The young admiral could not fight back because what the commander-in-chief said was right. Both Kira and Athrun could say no more and sat down.

Kisaka turned and looked back at Kai and Ray while waiting for their reply.

"You really are a sharp one Ledonir Kisaka-san. What you said just now was indeed for this country's welfare so I salute to your action. But I can give you my words that we are neither your enemies nor spies from the Earth Alliance. As for our intention," Ray stops half way looking at Kai. Kai shut his eyes and shook his head, "I'm really sorry but we could not tell you our intention for now. But I promise you, what we are doing now are for the good our mankind's future", he said.

The room was silent for a moment while waiting for Kisaka's answer. "I understand. You may continue with the meeting", he sighed and sat down on his seat.

"Thank you! Now back to our meeting. In order for us to get information and to exposed whoever was responsible for this act, we would like to asked for the Deputy's help", Kai said. He turned to look at Lacus who gave him a puzzled look. "I would like The Deputy Member of the Supreme Council of the PLANTs, Lacus-sama, to help us investigate about this matter".

**--Continue in chapter 11--

* * *

**

**A/N: **Would Lacus accept this mission? Would Kira allowed her to undergo such dangerous mission? And what about Kai and Ray's intention? Check it out all on the next chapter. Please review, your review will always brighten my day and help me write faster.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I'm really, really sorry for this late update (bow, bow). I was too caught up in my other stories that I didn't realize I had left this story un-update for so long. I'm really sorry and you can have my head if you wish! Please read and review. I'm sorry and I hope you will like this chapter. I'm sorry if I have some minor grammar mistakes. Thank you for your reviews, it really makes me happy.

**Summary:** Someone is planning for new war but its target was neither the Naturals not the Coordinators. Their target is the Nation of Orb, its ideals and those who wish to protect that country and peace. Will our heroes able to stop this war from coming true and who are the two new characters? What is their relationship with our heroes?

**Main Paring:** Athrun x Cagalli, Kira x Lacus.

**Other Paring:** Shinn x Lunamaria, Dearka x Miriallia, more paring coming up…

**Disclaimers:** I do not own GS or GSD.

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

**

* * *

_Nation of Orb, Attha Manor_**

Everyone went silence on what they just heard. Did they hear it right? Or is he or she the only one that heard it wrong. Each and everyone gave each other a did-you-heard-that look to confirm what they just heard, except for Lacus, Kira, Athrun and Cagalli.

Athrun, Kira and Cagalli were shocked when they heard what the young Russian had just proposed, while Lacus just stared at him.

"Could you repeat what you have said just a moment ago?" Mwu asked.

Kai nodded and said, "I would like The Deputy Member of the Supreme Council of the PLANTs, Lacus-sama, to help us investigate weather that the PLANTs is making new types of mobile suits".

"Are you insane Kai?" both Kira and Athrun shouted as they slammed their hands on the desk.

The Admiral and Vice-Admiral's outburst, except for Kai and Ray, startled everyone, especially Cagalli.

_We had expected their outburst anyway, _Ray thought.

"If I have gone mad, I would be dancing naked right now. Since I'm not doing so, I'm still sane here thank you very much", Kai said with a slight tone of anger. "I know why the both of you are angry and I know you do not wish to risk her chance for what had happen in the past".

"If you have known then why did you suggest that idea?" Kira asked angrily.

"May I remind you that Ms. Lacus is the main link to ensure the peace and safety of the people in both the PLANTs and the Earth? It is also her duty to ensure no one, and I mean no one, violate the peace treaty signed three years ago", the young Chinese said.

Kira was about to speak when he felt Lacus's hand on his. He turned and saw the pink hair princess stood up and smiled at him. "It's all right Kira. This is my duty as a peace Deputy", she said.

"But Lacus…" Kira stopped when Lacus placed a finger on his mouth. She smiled again and this time, Kira too smile along and nodded.

"I understand where my duty lies as a Peace Deputy between the PLANTs and the Earth. I will accept this mission and I will solve it if it causes my life", she said with a serious look.

"Lacus!" both Athrun and Cagalli whispered.

The pink hair princess gave her fellow friends and comrades a reassuring smile before she took her seat. Both Kira and Athrun know that once Lacus had made up her mind, no one, not even her deceased father could change her mind.

After seeing Kira sat down, Athrun too followed and sat back on his seat.

"I personally thank you, Ms. Lacus for your cooperation", Kai said with a slight bow. He then look at the people before him and continue. "This end our meeting session for today and I too want to thank everyone for your cooperation with this meeting. I hope everyone would get a nice long and deserved rest after what we have been through today. Thank you again for your cooperation".

_**At the hall, Attha Manor**_

The double door of the meeting room swung opened and people came out from the inside of the room. The meeting held by Kai and Ray are currently over. The officers that were pulled away from their station after the battle between the Scotland and the Nation of Orb are now going back to their duties, tending their ships. Athrun, Cagalli, Kira and Lacus were the last one that came walking out from the meeting room, followed by Kai and Ray.

"Lacus, are you sure that you will be all right accepting this mission? This is a very risky mission", Athrun asked worriedly.

Lacus gave him a reassuring smile. "Are you worried about me Athrun? Let's just hope Cagalli won't get the wrong intention about this", she giggled.

Both Athrun and Cagalli looked at each other and blushed. "Lacus, wh-what are you tal-talking about? You are an im-important friend to me and-"

Kira and Lacus laughed when they saw how Athrun was stumbling on each and every word he was saying. Athrun quickly understand that Lacus was just teasing him and Cagalli about their relationship. The both of them soon join in their laughter.

"Don't worry so much about my welfare Athrun. I have Kira here with me after all", she said with a smile. "Unless of course you don't trust Kira"

Athrun shook his head. "After what happen with the past two wars, Kira is the only one I trust with my life and soul", he said.

"Wow, that's one huge responsibility there Athrun. But I would rather shoulder Lacus and Cagalli's burden then yours, my friend", Kira said with a laugh.

"I would prefer Athrun over you anytime my dear brother", Cagalli said.

"Aren't you a bit over protective now Cagalli", Kira teased.

Cagalli blushed and all of them laughed with her.

Kai and Ray had managed to catch up with their former classmates while they were heading down the hallway towards the front door of the manor.

"Athrun, Kira!" Ray shouted. Athrun and Kira turned and look behind them to see who had just called their names. "Are you guys free tonight?" he asked.

"The both of us?" Athrun asked and Ray nodded. Athrun and Kira gave him a wary look and asked, "Is there a specific reason for your question Ray?"

Ray look stunned to see the looks on their face. "Don't get me wrong fellows", he said. The two young adult's expression's still unchangeable on Ray's answer. He sweats drops and continues, "It's just a little get together. Kai and I would like to throw a little cookout and catch up on our life, that's all". By the time he had finished, Kai is already standing beside him with his arm crossed on his chest. The Chinese look at the young Russian who nodded at him. He turned to look at his friends again with a smile. "Besides, you guys will try to track down the new type's information, wouldn't you?"

The young Admiral and Vice-admiral gave their friends an angry look. Kira was about to say something but was stopped by Kai before he could start.

"Let's just called it a soldier's intuition", he said.

"So, are you guys free tonight? We are going to have a blast like we used to at Prep School in Copernicus city", Ray said excitedly.

Athrun and Kira exchanged a few looks with Lacus and Cagalli. Lacus gave Kira her usual smile, saying that she's fine with the idea. As for Cagalli, she gave Athrun a tired sigh and nodded. In the end, both Kira and Athrun nodded to their friends.

"Great. The place will be at the beach side orphanage", Ray said. The group was shocked at Ray's suggestion and when they want to ask about it, they were too late. "Is that all right Ms. Lacus?" he asked the pink hair princess.

Lacus blinked a few times. "E-eh! I guess so. At least the children will be happy about this after what had happen today, right Kira", she said.

Kira sighs. "If it's all right with you Lacus then I don't see the problem in going against it".

"Great, so that settles it. We will see you guys at the beach side Orphanage at seven tomorrow night", Ray said with an exciting smile. He looks at Athrun and said, "Do bring the princess along with you Athrun. We don't want to have any excuses saying that she's to tired or having a meeting tomorrow and was unable to attend the party, all right".

Cagalli gave him a glare and said, "Don't you dare called me a princess mister. And be sure that I'll be there".

Athrun sigh at Cagalli's behavior. "You have her words there Ray. If I do not bring her along, she would definitely tear me limb from limb when I got back", he said. Cagalli gave him a believe-me-I'll-do-it look. "And I'm sure she's giving me that devil look again", he said, earning him a slight punch from the blond hair princess.

The group got a good laugh at it.

Once they reached the front door, a chauffeur came towards them and Kira gave him his car keys. The chauffeur nodded and went to get Kira's car. After a few minutes of waiting, a violet convertible stop right in front of the young adults and the chauffeur came out from the driver's seat.

"Do you guys need a ride back to the hotel? I'm can drop the both of you off along the way", Kira offered.

"Sure, beats waiting for a cab", Ray said. He then pulled the young Russian along – who seems to be silently complaining along the way – and got into the back passenger seats. Lacus too got on the front passenger seat while Kira took the driver's seat. Ray quickly wined down his window and look at Athrun and Cagalli. "Well, we'll see you guys at the orphanages sharp at seven then", he said.

Athrun and Cagalli nodded as they saw the convertible disappeared down the road. Athrun and Cagalli went back inside the manor and got ready for their next trip, to the International airport, where they would be meeting a personal officer from Scotland.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Somewhere out in the open sea**_

While peace was ensure for the time being, the evil that was still free out in the world are gathering its forces for its next motion. The left over forces of ADES are now gathering up at an island near the Orb's sea borders. The remaining carrier ships are now gathered together as the mechanics on boards are taking care of the maintenance and repairing the damaged Mobile dolls they were able to scavenge.

The blow they have received today was really hard because only half of their dolls were left moveable after the battle ends. The ships on the other hand were left unscratched but the stray bullets destroyed all their missiles while they were retreating. The mechanics are now doing their best to repair the damaged for their next attack or order from their commander.

_**Commander's cabin**_

"DAMMIT! BULLSHITS!! TO HELL WITH THEM!!!!" ADES cursed as he stormed around his cabin breaking the things he could find in his room.

By now, the only thing that was still in one piece was the desk and the desk computer. He slammed his fist on the desk when two individual women's face, one with navy blue hair and the other with light brown hair, appeared in his thought.

"Damned the warriors. They have already disappeared from this era and yet their offspring are left to mess with my plans. If I could have just gotten those keys-"

"What sort of keys are you talking about ADES, my friend?" ADES was cut off by an all too familiar voice.

He turned to look at his desk computer and found out that it was on the communicator mode and it was turned into the sound mode. ADES calmed himself down before turning it on, seeing Terius face on the other side of the screen. "Can't a man get some privacy her for once Terius?" he asked.

"Well, I'm sorry to interrupt your moment ADES but I think part of your cursing was why the Scotland decided to retreat from the battle, am I right?" Terius asked.

"Do you know anything to why the Scotland's Senates decided to pull out from the battle? I hope you are not one of them that agree with their retreating ideas Terius", ADES asked with a serious tone.

"Well, part of it I guess", Terius said in a leisure tone. ADES was furious when he heard what his partner said. He was about to yell again but Terius was the first to speak. "But it's his insignia that did all the talking"

ADES was shocked when he heard what he just heard. "His… insignia? You mean… the-"

"The very one that we thought that had gone missing and leaving his duty behind. The Prince's insignia is on the entire document that was sent in, more like e-mailed in, the very last minute. And there's also proof that the photos was being tampered with before they were sent it, the incident about the death of the Scotland's Representative", Terius continue after taking a sip from his teacup. "And you know how those council members admire and acknowledge his way of doing things, there's no way I could cut in and talk things over. I don't have other choice but to go along with the negotiation"

"A negotiation? The Nation of Orb with the Scotland? Well that's a very interesting idea. From what we have known, the Prince never did like to conduct a negotiation before", ADES pointed out. "Something is wrong here, don't you think so Terius?"

"Well, at first yes. But after some discussion among the council members, the negotiation was called off when Orb had taken over the duty to investigate about this matter. So in the end, the negotiation was called off", the blond hair man said.

"Well, it seems like the scenario had turned into his favor", ADES said with a sigh. Just then, he saw a sly smile coming from his friend's mouth and he felt that Terius was hiding something from him. "And I never thought that this little miscalculation, which is an disadvantages to us, would make you smile like a fox Terius"

"Somewhat I guess", Terius said in a leisure tone.

"So what are we going to with Orb at the mean time? Leave it alone?" ADES asked curiously.

"Well, I was thinking about having a sneak attack but after seeing the damages the two new suit causes us, I guess we might as well leave it along for now", Terius said it in a leisure tone. ADES was furious when he heard what his partner said. He was about to yell again but Terius was the first to speak. "Before you would go on with your lecturing and cursing, check out what I've got for you inside your first drawer inside your desk", he said with a grin.

ADES calm down a little and open the desk. He took the MD diskette and inserted it into his personal laptop. The first few minutes, the screen remains blank but soon, the screen came to life and a blue print of some sort of was shown on the screen. ADES was stunned when he read the content and look at his partner with a disbelieve look. "Th-this is…"

"This is just a blue print my friend. The real thing is still under construction", he said with a sly smile

"Does the Chairman know about this?" ADES asked. Terius shook his head and the smile on his face tells what ADES need to know for his next plan. "Time estimate?" he asked.

Terius cupped both his hand together and rest his chin on top of his hands. "About a months time, I think. I'm expecting it to be _delivered_ as a gift", he said.

"I see! Then I'll have to catch the next flight back to our fortress immediately", ADES said.

"I don't think that's quite necessary my friend", Terius said. ADES gave him a questioning look that Terius had expected. "The time to make your appearance is not here yet. So I did like you to meet with some of our allies as my second-in-command and introduced them to our new Mobile Doll Program".

ADES thinks a bit before answering his friend, "In other words, you are asking me to entertain those gramps for you". Terius nodded. The blue hair man crossed his arms on his chest and think over his friend's offer. "All right! I'll accept your offer and I trust that you will do something about that annoying prince while you are at it?"

"You have my word on that ADES", the blond hair man smirked as he answered.

"Very well! The next time we meet, we will be all suited up for our grand finale", he said. The communicator was turned off and the blue hair adult lay back on the backrest of his armchair. He grinned evil as he looks at the now darken sky. "The PLANTs never ceased to amazed me with the things they could do. On the other hand, you are now fully under my control Terius Azreal", he laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**The next day, Onogoro Island.**_

The day begins with a mountain of paper works for both Athrun and Kira. As one of the high-ranking Admiral, Athrun Zala had to bear responsibilities for the losses of soldiers, mobile suits, battleships and other casualties that the country had lost during yesterday's battle. The blue hair admiral has to prepare a detailed report to be submitted to the Head Representative, Cagalli Yula Attha by today. And as his Vice-Admiral, Kira Yamato is bond to help him out with those paper works.

While the guys are working on their reports, both Cagalli and Lacus are having a formal meeting with the senates. Their topic for the day is to find a way to investigate about the death of a foreign representative in their country's territories. They have had a meeting with a new representative from Scotland yesterday. Cagalli had taking full responsibilities about the investigation and the new Scotland Representative is grateful about her action.

"If you need any help in searching from our side of the globe, please don't hesitate to ask. It is part of our fault for jumping into conclusion before doing a detailed investigation", he said. He extended his hand.

"We will do what we can to bring the criminal to justice. I can promised you that", Cagalli said and shook his hand.

The meeting had comes to an end after formally sending the representative up his plane. In order to prevent another tragedy from happening, both Justice and Freedom had volunteered to send the representative out of the Orb and back to Scotland before returning back to their homeland. By the time both suits have comes back, the sun is beginning to set for the day.

The sun has fully submerged as the moonshines brightly in the now darken and star-filled sky. The night was filled with the music of nature as the ocean clashed on the cliff side of the coastal highways and the sound of night winds blowing through the seashells on the beach. But a black sedan disrupted the peaceful music as it makes its way towards the Beachside Manor.

The black sedan made a left turn and parked right between the black minivan and the violet convertible. A navy blue hair young adult dressed in a beige jacket and dark blue jeans came out from the driver's seats. Next to step out was a blond hair lady dressed in a pair of black twill cropped cargo pants and green spaghetti strips tops.

_**Beachside Manor, by the beach**_

Ray had set Torea free to play with the children, who were already playing around with Torii. Kai began to set up the barbeque set that he had bought this evening. Ray has gone down to the Manor's basement with Mwu and Andrew to fetch the tables and chairs.

Murrue and Caridad are preparing the food for the barbeque, which was also brought by the young Russian. Tohru is helping Lacus looking after the welfare of the younger children. Kira, who had just came back from the Morgenroete, is now in his room, getting ready for the night feast that his friends are putting together tonight.

Just then the front door bell rang. Murrue went to greet her guests while Caridad brought the raw food out to the beach.

The young Russia is now setting up the stove with the charcoal and gasoline. He is doing fine until a certain red robotic bird decided to have a little fun with its master.

"Don't bother me Torea. Get away from me". Kai is trying his best to shoo the bird away but his attempts were futile. "Get out of the way Torea! RAY!!!"

Athrun, Cagalli and Murrue came out from the back door of the Manor and heard Kai's screaming for help. The first things that met their eyes were Kai's attempts in shooing Torea away from him. But to them, it seems like he was dancing with the bird.

"RAY, GET THIS BLASTED BIRD AWAY FROM ME!!" Kai shouted angrily.

When he decided to destroy the bird, Torea decided to fly away before it was too late.

'Torea', it chirped as it circled around the newcomers before landing on Athrun's shoulder.

"I see that you are having lots of fun with Torea Kai", he said.

Kai shot a glare at the robotic bird then towards his blue hair friend. "More like annoyed", he said as he approached his friends. But the young Russian's glare was gone when he saw the blond hair princess standing next to his friend. He wolf whistle and said, "You are looking good Princess".

"I thank you for your compliment Mr. Hiwatari. But please keep in mind that if you dare to use the term 'Princess' on me again, I swear I'm going to make you see the stars", she said while showing her now clenched fist.

Mwu, Andrew and Ray came walking out from the Manor's basement with the plastic tables and chair right after Cagalli told Kai about calling her a princess. I wonder if it's luck of is it just fate, as Mwu came forth to great her two new guests.

"Yo Athrun and hello to you Princess". The blond hair man did a little bow to entertain his guest but the next thing he saw was stars flying above his head.

The young Russian and the young Chinese sweatdrops when they saw the thirty-one year old man falls to the floor after receiving a hard strike from the blond female.

"She does means what she said", Kai whispered to his blue hair friend who chuckled in return.

Just on the right queue, Kira came out from the Manor dressed in a plain blue t-shirt and white long pants. The first thing his violets eyes saw was Mwu lying down on the floor fainted and Cagalli glaring at him, Kai whispering to Athrun who in turn chuckled a little bit. At that point he knows that his twin sister has cause something big outside of her manor once again. He sighs as he helped the blond man onto a seat.

"He was only trying to be a nice host Cagalli. You don't have to struck him down like that", he said. "Ms. Murrue, Mr. Mwu need some help here".

"Hmph, he could have at least called my name rather than the term I hate", Cagalli explained.

Everyone laughed seeing how childish the princess is acting around the people, acting like a normal citizen and not like a politic in her office that she was used to. Tonight, everyone is to be just themselves for the night, just to enjoy a little get together and put the political and military world behind them. Of course, the most excited were still the children.

Once the barbeque stove is ready, it is time for the young Chinese to show his magic in preparing tonight's meal. He had planned on preparing a five-stars dining experience for is friends. But he was unable to do so due to the limited ingredients he could find in the market. But he is still able to prepare a simple barbeque gourmet for them with the fresh ingredients he had brought with him.

The food that Ray had prepared may look weird yet simple but to the children, it is something that they have never tasted before. The young Chinese was surprised to see how much the children were eating but he was also happy that he was pleasing his little guests.

"There are plenty more where that comes from kids. Who wants more?" Ray asked while raising his spatula. Most of the children raised their hands and their empty plates. The black hair young adult smiled and said, "Come and get it kids."

While Ray is filling up the children's plates and entertaining them with his cooking skills, the adults are enjoying their times together at the gazebo at the back garden. Athrun, Kira, Cagalli and Lacus were chatting together while Murrue applied some medicine on Mwu's blacken eye.

"Ouch, ouch!" the blond man cried once the medicine was applied on his eyes.

"Will you hold still for a moment Mwu and stop acting like a big baby", the brown hair woman said. Murrue caught Mwu, who was trying to run away, by his back collar. He was forced down on the chair and received an angry look from her. "Stop acting like a three-year-old in front of the kids."

The navy blue hair young man couldn't stop his chuckling when he saw how Mwu was acting. When he saw Cagalli was blushing, he began to chuckle louder.

"Are you done with your laughing yet Athrun?" Cagalli asked angrily and glare at him.

"I'm sorry about that Cagalli… but…" Athrun said in-between his chuckles.

The blond hair princess pouted when she saw her glare was ineffective. She was even more surprised when she saw that her twin brother was chuckling silently. "Kira, not you too", she said.

Kira apologized after clearing his throat and elbowed his friend lightly on his ribs telling his that it's enough. "But you are way too sensitive to that word my dear sister".

"There's nothing I can do about it all right. I just can't see myself as a princess", she pouted and ruffled her hair.

"Do you want something to eat Ms. Cagalli?" Cagalli look up and saw a young girl with corkscrew hair. She was holding a silver palette with food prepared by Ray. "Brother Ray asked me to bring them to you", she said with a smile.

"Ah! Thank you!" Cagalli said as she takes the palatte. Irene smiled and left to join her friend by the beach. "I don't thing I've seen her before. Is she new here Lacus?"

"Her name is Irena, Cagalli. She's the one that we have told you about", Lacus said.

Cagalli smiled when she saw how happy Irena was when she was playing with her friends. "She doesn't look like the quiet girl that you and Kira told me about", she said while looking at Lacus.

Lacus smile grew wider when she saw Irena and Jamie sat together by the beach. "Irena had changed drastically after she had a little talk with Mr. Hiwatari and Mr. Kon the other day", she said.

Cagalli knew about the little visit that Kai and Ray had made with Lacus and Kira from Athrun. That's why she had agreed to have an early meeting with them, knowing that the two young adults were trusted friends.

"Just a talk and she had opened up so much", she said. "I wonder what sort of magic did those two used on her?"

"No magic Cagalli but a heart", Murrue said. Both Cagalli and Athrun look at the brown hair woman with a puzzled look. "Mr. Hiwatari and Mr. Kon had offered something that we could not. Irena has a sister that's still missing out there"

"Irena has a sister? I didn't know", Athrun said.

Mwu shook his head while holding onto the icepack near his eyes. "No one know about it until your friends told us about it. And in order to find Irena's sister, they are taking her with them on their search", he said in a sad tone.

"WHAT!!" both Cagalli and Athrun exclaimed together.

While Mwu explained the reason why Irena had to leave on this search, the fireworks that Kai had set off shines brightly in the night sky at the beach. Though the fireworks were beautiful and brightly lit up under the sky, there are always something more beautiful and brighter then the fireworks. It is the innocent and happy smile and laughter coming from a child.

The party had comes to an end when the display of the fireworks are finished. The females and Tohru had volunteered to put the kids to bed while the males clean up the mess from the party. Inside the children's room, the children are fussing and refusing to go to bed, which had already passed their bedtime.

_**The children's room**_

"Children please, it's way passed your bedtime already. Please or you won't be able to get up tomorrow for your morning classes", Murrue said. She was trying to catch one of them to put their pajamas on.

"No!", "We are not sleepy yet!", "We still wanna play!" the children said.

Murrue was really out of idea to deal with the children. The last time they have acted like this it was Tohru that had managed to get them into bed. But his idea was not all that convincing when he had tried to drunk them all to sleep. Of course, Murrue had stopped him that time.

"How about this children", Tohru begin his plan, which Murrue had hope that he would not. "How about if we have Ms. Lacus sing to you? Would you go to bed then?"

"Tohru, stop messing around with the children. Come on children, you really have to-"

The children had gathered around the pink hair princess before Murrue could finish her sentences. The children were asking Lacus to sing them a song before they go to sleep. Lacus look at Murrue and said, "It's all right Ms. Murrue. I don't mind singing the children to sleep". She smiled and turned to look at the children, "But you have to change into your pajamas, wash up and get into bed all right?"

The kids quickly grabbed their pajamas from Murrue and Cagalli then dashed out of their room heading towards the bathroom to get ready for bed. Both Murrue and Cagalli were quite surprised at how fast the children could go and eyed both Tohru and Lacus.

"The two of you have this planed out, haven't you?" Cagalli asked.

Both Lacus and Tohru look at each other and chuckled. "Well it was little Tohru's idea", Lacus said.

They look at Tohru who was scratching the back of his head. "Well, thinking back about the times where Ms. Murrue had to faced when she tugged the children in, I guess I sorta come up with a back up plan so she would not have so many to do at her hand", he said. "Did I overstep my boundary again?"

"No, no!" Murrue said. She quickly gives Tohru a hug that blush ten shades. "Thank you for your concern Tohru. Thank you!"

"No problem Ms. Murrue!" he smiled.

About half an hour later, all the children came back from the washroom and quickly climb onto their bed, getting ready for their lullaby. Lacus begin to sing one of her songs as she, Murrue, Cagalli and Tohru tugged the children to bed.

_Mizu no naka ni yoru ga yureteru;_

_Kanashii hodo shizuka ni tatazumu;_

_Midorinasu kishibe._

_Utsukushii yoake wo;_

_Tada matte iraretara;_

_Kirei na kokoro de._

She places a little kiss on their forehead when she moves on to tug another kids to bed. One by one, the children are slowly drifting to sleep under such a melodious and angelic singing. When she come towards the balcony door, Lacus open the door and walk out towards the balcony and saw the guys doing their cleaning up on the beach.

She look into the glass window that was next to the children's room and saw that Irena was packing her belongings into her medium size bag. She had packed her clothes, the things that she cherishes the most and a few of the gift that her friends have given to her. She saw the picture that she had taken with her friends and caretakers in the orphanage. She really wanted to pack that in but she did not, instead, she placed it back on the shelf.

_Kurai umi to sora no mukou ni;_

_Arasoi no nai basho ga aruno to;_

_Osiete kureta no wa dare;_

_Dare mo ga tadori tsukenai;_

_Soretomo dareka no kokoro no naka ni._

_Mizu no nagare wo shizumete;_

_Kureru daichi wo uruosu shirabe;_

_Ima wa doko nimo nakutemo;_

_Kitto jibun de te ni ireruno;_

_Itsumo, itsuka, kitto…_

Lacus turned away from Irena's room and look at the guys down by the beach again. She smiled on what she was seeing from above the balcony. The guys were cleaning up the mess after the party. They were doing their job in silent but a certain young Russian decided to have some fun. He took a hand full of mud and rolls it up into a ball. He then took aim and launches the mud ball at the navy blue hair adult who was picking up the garbage. Athrun had not expected an attack from the back, so the mud ball hit him directly on his head.

The others were laughing when he landed on the sandy beach. Athrun quickly grab a hand full and roll it into a mud ball. He threw it towards Kai but the young Russian swiftly dodge the mud ball and it landed on Kira's face instead. Athrun sweat drops and laugh. A vain popped up on Kira's forehead and he too launching his attack. And that's when a mud ball war begins. Mwu and Andrew, who was a by stander on this war, somehow being pulled into it. Mwu, who was larger that most of them, had become a main target as for Andrew, he could avoid all the attacks with his Coordinator's skills and instinct.

_Mizu no akashi wo kono te ni;_

_Subete no honoo wo nomikonde nao;_

_Hiroku yasashiku nagareru;_

_Sono shizukesa ni tadoritsuku no;_

_Itsumo, itsuka, kitto;_

_Anata no te wo tori..._

**--Continue in chapter 12--

* * *

**

**A/N: **I'm sorry again for the late update. I hope you like the little peaceful times at the Malchio Orphanage. Personally, I love the last part where the boys began to indulge themselves in their mud ball fight. So I hope you like this chapter and please review in your opinion. To some that had not seen my other fics, please do give them a chance and drop a review. Thank you for your patient. I will try my best to update as soon as possible.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I want to dedicate this chapter to all my readers out there. Even though there's no review in, I know that there are still readers out there that are still reading this story. So I want to thank all of you. Hope you will like it.

**Summary:** Someone is planning for new war but its target was neither the Naturals not the Coordinators. Their target is the Nation of Orb, its ideals and those who wish to protect that country and peace. Will our heroes able to stop this war from coming true and who are the two new characters? What is their relationship with our heroes?

**Main Paring:** Athrun x Cagalli, Kira x Lacus.

**Other Paring:** Shinn x Lunamaria, Dearka x Miriallia, more paring coming up…

**Disclaimers:** I do not own GS or GSD.

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

_**

* * *

Onogoro Island, Beachside Manor, Front door.**_

Later that night, once the boys had finished with the clean up of the beach and their muddy bodies, it is time to say good bye and good night for the day. Athrun and Cagalli were the first to emerge from the front door soon followed by Kai and Ray and Irena.

"Irena-chan is leaving tomorrow morning?" Cagalli exclaimed. Kira nodded to her question. "But why the hurry?"

"We would like to find her sister as soon as possible. It is also Irena's wish that she hopes to see her sister sooner", Ray explained and look at Irena.

Everyone followed the young Chinese and look at Irena who is smiling at them. She nodded. "I do not know how long has it been since we got separated but I really wanted to see her. I want to do my part as well in finding her", she said.

Everyone was surprised to see how energetic she is when it comes to her siblings. Well, that was to be expected since you have once lost one. Kira and Cagalli know exactly how Irena is feeling right now. They have never known that they were siblings, or even twin, if it wasn't for the first valentine war. They smiled at each other when the two of them heard what the young girl said.

"Mr. Kira, Ms. Lacus. You would be able to see Irena off tomorrow right?" Irena asked.

Lacus knelt down to Irena's height. "I'm sorry Irena-chan. But I have a meeting tomorrow with Ms. Cagalli and the senate tomorrow", she said.

Irena's smiled turned upside down. She looks at both Athrun and Kira with hopeful eyes. Athrun didn't know how to tell her for Kira and him need to arrange their reports about the casualties of the battle. He looks at Kira with a sad smile.

Kira sigh and knelt down. "We're sorry as well Irena. Both Athrun and I have some work we need to finish. We won't be able to make it to see you off. I'm so sorry Irena", he explained.

A single tear was form at the edge of the young girl's eyes. Irena quickly wipe it off before any of them could see it. She turned her frown into a smiled and said, "Well this is not a goodbye anyway. Irena will be coming back someday with Irena's sister with me. I hope we are still welcome here by then".

"Of course you are. We would always welcome you and your sister to stay with us anytime. You are a part of our big family after all", Cagalli said.

"And if Cagalli dare to break her promised, I will take care of her all right?" Kira said while knocking on Cagalli's head lightly.

Cagalli rubbed her head and pretended to cry. The group, along with Irena, laughed.

Irena look at both Kira and Lacus. Then she bowed and said, "Thank you for taking care of Irena for these times Mr. Kira, Ms. Lacus".

Lacus gave the emerald eyes girl a hug while Kira and Athrun shook their hand with Kai and Ray.

"Please take care of her", Kira said.

"Of course!" Kai replied.

"We promised you that, didn't we", Ray said. He smiled as well.

Lacus broke her embraced with Irena and blue eyes met up with emerald ones. "Take care of yourself as well all right Irena-chan", she said.

"We are really going to missed your sunshine smile Irena-chan", Kira said next.

Irena smiled one more time before Kai escorted her into the family van. Lacus, standing next to Kira, wave a goodbye to Irena when she got onto the van. Irena smiled and wave back.

"Don't worry that much Kira. I promised you that I would bring both of them back to you save and sound alright", he said and Kira nodded. Ray dug his hand into his jeans pocket and pulled out a silver disc. "I believed that I have promised you about some the information of Suzaku and Byakko, didn't I?" he said as he hand the dick over to Kira.

Kira took the disc and look at Ray with a puzzled look. "Suzaku and Byakko? Are those the name of your suits?"

Ray nodded. "Inside this disc have all the information you will need about those suits and also some extra information about a mysterious new faction. I wanted to express my gratitude to Lacus-sama for taking the trip to the PLANTs seriously"

"That is not necessary Mr. Ray. It is my duty after all" Lacus said in a serious tone.

"But I hope that the trip you have planned for Lacus is just about getting rid of the new type", Cagalli said.

Ray look at her with a serious look. "No Ms. Cagalli. But everything begins with those new types of Mobile suits. If these new types are not eliminated, a new war between the Coordinator and Naturals might rage from them", he explained.

Lacus nodded saying that she understand her duty. "I'll depart to the PLANTs as soon as I can then", she said.

"That's not necessary Ms. Lacus", Kai said. He had started the van's engine and left Irena inside the car so she would not heard what they were saying. "Those machines are yet to be complete. So, if you leave now, you won't be able to catch them red handed".

Kira and Athrun look serious when they heard what Kai just said.

"Time estimation for our departure?" Kira asked in a serious tone.

The young Russian coordinator smiled to show his appreciation. "I suggest four weeks later. That would be the most suitable time for the visit and make it an unannounced visit. It would draw less attention from the civilian and it would give them less time to hide the machines", he explained.

"I understand what you mean Mr. Hiwatari. Thank you for your help", Lacus said with a nod and a bow.

"Not at all Ms. Lacus. It is our honor to help the deputy and our nation", Ray said while smiling at Kai. Kai nodded as his answer.

"But there is something that still bugs me", the blond hair princess said suddenly. "How did you manage to get all these information when they are considered confidential information?"

Kai smirked and answered, "I have my ways princess and you do not wish to know about them. Like you, I prefer to keep something as my privacy". He looks back at the van seeing that Irena had fallen asleep in her seat. He looks back at Ray and the group. "It's getting late and we better get going. We have an early flight tomorrow morning", he said.

"Seeing Irena's asleep in the van, I think she's really tired from the party", Ray said with a smile.

After saying their goodbyes and goodnight, both Ray and Kai got into their family van and drove into the coastal highway. Once the van had disappeared from their sight, it is time for Athrun and Cagalli to take their leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning in the meeting hall then Lacus. Goodnight", she said and climbs into the passenger seat of Athrun's black Sedan. He releases the brake and gunned the engine then drove out into the coastal highway.

Both Lacus and Kira walked back into the manor and tugged in for the night when both vehicles were gone from the road. It has been busy and fun-filled night at the manor indeed.

_**With Kai, Ray and Irena**_

Silent had engulfed the three people in the van as the young Russian coordinator drove along the coastal highway. But the silent atmosphere was broken off when Torea flew in through the back open roof and landed on Irena's head.

'Torea', it chirped as it pecks lightly on Irena's head.

"How long do you plan to fake your sleep Irena? We are now long away from them", Kai said, looking at the back through the rear mirror. Irena opened her eyes and let Torea lands on the back of her hand. Kai saw the sad look in Irena's eyes. "You have bonded with them, haven't you Irena?" he asked.

"…", Irena did not answer him.

"You do remember why you are resurrected from the death don't you Irena, or should I call you Lenore", Kai said. By calling her real name, Kai had managed to get her attention. "You should know what road lies ahead of you Lenore. It would be harder for you to leave them when your time is up".

"That's quite enough Kai. Can't you just let her enjoy the time she have? Are you really a cold blooded animal to not have any feeling at all?" Ray said furiously. "So bug off and pay attention on your driving".

This is the first time that Ray had actually gotten this angry. Irena didn't felt all that comfortable with the current atmosphere so she decided to speak her thought. "Kai has a point Ray", she said. Ray looks back with a concern look but Irena smile a sad smile to him. "I know that it would be hard for both my sister and I but I will try my best to do my part and end this never ending hatred. But at the same time, I want to shower those children with love and care that they deserved. So, bonding with them is a nice thing as well. Please try to understand that Ray, Kai", she said.

"If that's what you wish Lenore then we will abide", Ray said and Kai nodded.

"Thank you! But please remember to not mention my real name when we are with the children all right?" she asked and giggles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**In outer space**_

The universe is a harsh place for any living being to survive. But thanks to the new era of technologies, human, animal and even living plants are able to live in the vast, zero gravity space, inside a colony called the PLANTs. The PLANTs is formed by a huge number of hourglass shape satellites with twelve capitals. Each capital has their unique facilities, education and economics.

Martius City is one of the capitals in the PLANTs and it is specialized in military training and engineering. Plus, with the new and improved military base, the Armory One, the city and the colony is fully protected with the military force the ZAFT military.

Although Martius City is a military force city, it is still acting like a normal city where its citizen gets to choose their jobs and education. But no matter how peaceful the environment is in both Martius City and the Armory One, it is a totally different story in the Voltaire.

_**In the Nazca-class battleship, Voltaire.**_

"What do mean we could not do anything with the security in the city? We are now experiencing a serial attack of bombing in the military facilities and in the city", the silver hair commander shouted to his cell. "I do not want to hear your useless excuses. I want those reports to be submitted to me early by tomorrow morning, do you understand lieutenant? If there's any delay, I'll personally take your head" he said and turned off his call.

Yzak Joule sat back down on his armchair and messages his temples, easing the headache he had been feeling for the past few days. What's the cause of his headache? The answer is quite simple, his mother.

Ezalia Joule, an ex-Supreme Council member of the PLANTs, has resigned her pose as a council member after the first Valentine war ended. Ezalia had moved into Martius City to be with her son while he works as the commander of the Nazca-class battleship, Voltaire. But being a normal citizen was never an easy task for her. Ezalia had used to the heavy workload from her council days and when she was finally free, she had way too much time and do not know what to do with it.

Yzak had encouraged her to take on some cooking courses and maybe doing some house chores. But it seems that his idea had all backfired and leads to his current situation. A few days ago, Ezalia had asked her son about some very personal question.

_-Flashback-_

_The silver hair commander was peacefully and quietly doing his paperwork in his working office in Voltaire when his mother had come to visit him. They were having their mother and son talk like usual until Ezalia asked him a certain question._

"_What are you talking about mother?" Yzak exclaimed._

"_It's just a simple question Yzak. Do you have any interest in girls or do you have a girlfriend that you have yet introduced to your mother?" Ezalia asked again._

_Yzak shifted in his seat and look at his mother. "Mother, please! As you can see, I'm having my hand loaded with the security of the PLANTs right now than having any spare time for my personal life", he said._

_Yzak was once again going through his paper works when his mother gave him a picture album. He was puzzled to why his mother gave him the album and when he opens it, he was stunned to see that the inside of the album was filled with female photos._

"_Mother, this is…" Yzak trailed off, as he looks at his mother._

_Ezalia smiled and said, "All the girls there are cute aren't they Yzak. Pick anyone you like dear and I'll help you with the rest"._

_Yzak close the album and placed it on the table. He gave his mother a serious look and said, "Mother, please. I'm not a child anymore and I can take care of myself and that includes my love life. I don't want to have an arranged marriage like what the Zalas had planed for their son. I want to go through this stage myself mother"._

_Ezalia was shocked to hear what her son had just said. But her shocking expression was replaced by with a smile. "Does that mean my little boy has a crush on someone?" she asked._

_Yzak blushed and thought, _It's not a crush mother. I already have a girlfriend up in this ship. _"I never said that! I just don't want to go through what Athrun has to go through that's all", he declared._

"_I see!" she said, then stood up from her seat. "Well, since you already have a girl you like I might as well stay out of your matter. But I do hope to see her someday all right?" she said and left his office._

_Yzak's jaws were wide open after hearing what his mother had said. He's really in hot water now._

-End of flashback-

_Man, how am I going to get out of these situations now? _Yzak thought. He rests his temples on his hand that was clasped together as he rests his elbows on the desk. _Mother is as stubborn as I am and she will do whatever it takes to see her. What am I going to do?_

The silver hair commander was brought back to reality when he heard the buzzer on his desk computer rang. He pressed on the buzzer and said, "Yzak Joule speaking!"

"_Commander Joule, Captain Elsman from the Yamato-tai has come for a visit. Should I send him to your quarter sir?" _the soldier asked.

_Dearka's here? _ "There's no need for that. Ask him to wait by the control room. I'll be there in a minute", he answered, and turned off the buzzer. _What is that idiot doing here? Shouldn't he be commanding Yamato's ship? _he thought, as he stood up and left his room. _If he even gets transferred back into Voltaire, I'll be sure to give a month of toiletry duty._

_**Voltaire's control room**_

The door slides opened revealing a very stern looking silver hair commander. The soldiers salute to their commander as he enters the control room. "At eased everyone and back to your duty", he ordered.

"Sir!" they all answered and went back to their previous duty.

Yzak began to look around the control room in search on his blond hair friend. But he could not see him at all and began to approach to one of the green uniform soldier. "Lt. Noventa, where is Dearka?" he asked.

Ian Noventa - the CIC of the Voltaire, a green uniform soldier – stood up from his seat and answered, "Captain Elsman has just left to greet the interns that are starting their training today in Voltaire, sir".

"Interns? Are they from the ZAFT Military Academy? How many have their assign to our ship Lieutenant." the commander asked.

Ian sat back down on his seat and began to check. "There are total four new interns joining us today sir. One red and three green and it seem that they are all females", he said.

Yzak look over Ian shoulder and saw the pictures. He was surprised to see a female with smoke-grey hair and black eyes was inside the picture. _'What is she doing here as an intern?'_ he thought.

"Commander". Yzak turned around and faced another soldier with a clipboard in his hand. "Here are the ship's statuses for the day sir. We need your approval before we can continue with the rest". Yzak took the clipboard and read through the document. He then signed at the bottom and hand the clipboard back to his soldiers. "Thank you, commander! And here's the extra copy for your reference".

He took the papers and read through them again. While he was reading, the control room's door slides opened again and this time Dearka Elsman, along with four young females enter the control room.

"And here is the control room of the Voltaire", the blond hair man said, he is in his black ZAFT uniform. When he turned his head, he noticed an angry Yzak glaring at him. "And there we had the commander of the Voltaire, Yzak Joule"

Yzak approached Dearka and grabbed him by his collar. The girls were shocked when they saw this but noticed that the soldiers were not doing anything to stop their commander's action.

"What the hell are you doing here in my ship again Dearka? Shouldn't you be in Yamato's ship acting as the second-in-command?" Yzak asked angrily.

The new female interns were surprised by his question.

"I would if I have the choice Yzak. But it seems that my commander is still acting as a bodyguard to Deputy Clyne in the Earth. So the whole of the Yamato-tai is place back in their previous station for the mean time", he said with a sly smile on his face.

Yzak lets go on him as Dearka straighten his collar. "Meet me later in my office Dearka", he said and walks towards the new interns. He looks at the interns with a stern look and said, "Introduced yourself and state your pose in this ship soldiers".

"Sir!" the females salute.

Celes Taiizan, a red intern, was the first to introduce herself. Followed by Macie Conquerr and Jane Rodriguez, both are green interns and they have properly introduced themselves and their pose in the Voltaire. The last female with smoke-grey hair and black eye took a step forward. Yzak had been eyeing this female since he saw her picture in the ship's records. This female is a green intern.

She gave Yzak a smirk before she speaks, "My name is Elaine Crawford. I'm a student from the ZAFT Military Academy, majoring in CIC controls. My pose in the Voltaire is a trainee as a CIC".

"Woh! One red and three greens and it seems that one of them have guts in smirking at you Yzak", Dearka whispered to his silver hair friend.

A vain popped up on Yzak's temple as he elbowed the blond man on his rib cage. The rest of the crew laugh and snickers at what Yzak had just did but the four females had a stunned look on their faces.

"Is it just me or does the commander seems to have a grudge with his second-in-command?" Macie asked Elaine, who was standing next to her.

Elaine gave her friend a nervous laugh as her reply.

"Listen here soldiers", Yzak said suddenly. He walks up towards the females and look at each of them in their eyes. "Every crew on this ship has already known who I am but since we have new 'trainee' soldiers on board, I'll only said this again but only once. My name is Yzak Joule, the son of the former Supreme Council Woman Ezalia Joule. I am the commander of both the Voltaire and the Roussuer. All of you will learn the control of both Nazca-class and Lauresia-class ship, except for the pilots and mechanics. A senior soldier will be assign to you as your mentor while you are on board the Voltaire and Roussuer. My rules on both these ships are simple, do your duty and only the duty that is assigns to you. Do not bug into other people's business. Understand?"

"Sir, yes sir!" the three girls said.

"And wipe of that grin of your face Lieutenant Taiizan", Yzak said, and glares at Celes who is standing in front of him. Celes's grin grew wider and it seems that she's not intimidated by Yzak's glares. "And what seems to be so funny Lieutenant Taiizan?"

"The fast that I'm not affected by your dagger eyes commander", she said. The Crew, even Dearka was shocked to see that there's someone else besides Ezalia that talks back to Yzak like this. "You can report my insufficient and disrespectful to the professors for all I care. I am here to learn to be a top gun in the academy and protect my country from its enemies. I'm here to continue what the tops five in our academy have left behind."

Yzak grin after hearing what she said. "I give you respect for your guts Lieutenant", he said. The crew sighs in relief after seeing their commander step away from the new interns. "Lieutenant Hahnenfuss", he called.

"Sir!" Shiho said and walk towards her commander.

"You will guide these newbies to their room and get them settle down for the day. Your new instructor will come and get you tomorrow at 0300 hours for your training. Understood?" he asked.

"Sir, yes sir!" the girls reply, and salute to their new commander.

"All right every back to your duty. You are not assigned to look at the girls, lieutenant Noventa. I want those paper works to be hand in before your shift is over. And I want the paper for-" Yzak carries on with ordering while the girl head towards the door. "Lieutenant Crawford, I want you to be in my office after you have settled in. Lieutenant Hahnunfuss will be able to guide you there".

"I understand sir!" Elaine answered. Then she followed Shiho and her friends out of the control room and head towards their new quarters.

_**Later that day, in the commander's quarters.**_

The door of the commander's quarter slides opened and Yzak walked in followed by his blond hair friend. Dearka took his seat by the couch while his silver hair friend continues towards his desk. Once seated on his desk, Yzak quickly access his desk computer and turned on a certain folder while ignoring Dearka puzzled look. Dearka could no longer stand his commander's silent attitude and began to speak.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about that's so secretive Yzak?" Dearka asked. Yzak kept his silent and continue his work on the computer. Dearka scowl his face. "Is there a specific mission for me to handle again?" he asked.

Yzak once again ignore his friend's question and continue his typing.

Dearka is really getting annoyed at his commander's behavior and at the same time he felt weird about it. He stood up from his seat and walk towards his silver hair friend. "Yzak, are you hiding something from me and taking the entire burden by yourself?" he asked.

Dearka had finally caught his commander's attention and he looked at him. Dearka smirked and said, "We are still best friends and always will be. Shiho and I will always share your burden when you could not shoulder them all", he said.

Yzak smiled at his friend's word. "Thank you!" His smile turned into a serious look as he told Dearka to take his seat. "I'm you still remember the incident happened three weeks ago".

"You mean the incident about the break in at Councilman Schreiber's manor?" Dearka asked. Yzak nodded. "If I remember correctly nothing was stolen from the manor except for his personal belongings. Councilman Schreiber claimed that it was nothing important and nothing else was stolen so he called the investigation off".

The silver hair commander nodded. "Although he had called the investigation off, but he did not called it off entirely", he said. Dearka had a puzzled look on his face. "Councilman Schreiber had his personal guards do an investigation about the theft and had asked for my cooperation. But I turned his offer down. A few days later, I received a mail from an unknown sender".

"Councilman Schreiber asked for your help? Why didn't you tell me about it?" Dearka asked, with slight anger in his tone.

"You had already been transferred to the Yamato's team when he approached me. Besides, I still have a grudge towards Yamato enough to ask for your help from him", he said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Dearka sweat drops at his friend's behavior. "And I bet you still has that grudge towards him and Athrun as well right?" he asked and received a glare from him. "Alright! Now let's put that aside. So, what this about the unknown sender and that mail?"

Yzak pressed on a button and a screen popped up right in front of Dearka. "This is what the mail said and the data that comes with the mail", he said.

_Dear Commander Yzak Joule,_

_I have an offer that you will never turn down and I do wish to have your cooperation in this mission. I am not your enemy but an ally. I have proof that one of the Supreme Council members is undergoing a secret project in building and manufacturing new types of mobile suits. What I'm offering now is not just a mere exposing matter but a bigger scene. If you would cooperate with me, I can guarantee you a spot as a Councilman and the future commander-in-chief of the ZAFT Military of the PLANTs. Of course, if you would decline this offer, if would mean the end of the mankind itself and when I mean mankind, I mean both the Coordinator and the Naturals. You can have your time to think about this offer and I do hope to have your positive answer when it is the time we meet. Oh, and track me down if you wanted to but I can assure you that you would not be able to find my whereabouts. _

_Sincerely, the Serpent._

Dearka was surprised after reading the mail and look at Yzak who had an emotionless expression on his face. "The end of mankind? Did you really try to track him or her down?" he asked.

"Yes I did! I could find where this mail had been sent but not the sender's whereabouts", Yzak said as he rests on his backrest of his chair. "And the data that comes long with the mail is something that I don't want to believe about". He began to message his aching head.

"The data?" Dearka whispered. He began to scroll the note down and found the data file Yzak had been talking about. He opened the file and was stunned to see what it is about. "Th-This is…"

"I see that you have shared the information with your subordinators Commander Joule", come a sudden voice.

Both Yzak and Dearka quickly armed themselves as Dearka turns around and saw that a masked person has held Shiho hostage. Both men quickly aimed their gun at the intruder and were about to fire them but something stops them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Commander Joule, Lieutenant Elsman", the masked person said. He raised one of his hands and showed them that he had a gun pointing at Shiho. "Please don't do anything rash or your lieutenant here will be history", the person said.

Yzak glared at the masked person. "Put your gun down Lieutenant Elsman", he ordered.

"Yzak what are yo-"

"I said put down your gun. This is an order Lieutenant Elsman", Yzak ordered again, this time he was furious.

Dearka could do nothing but to obey his commander's orders. He threw his gun onto the floor and Yzak did the same. Both of then glared at the masked person and the person smirked at them.

_That smirks? Where have I seen it before?_ Yzak thought.

The masked person pushed his female hostage slightly; telling her to enter the room. Shiho and the person walked into the room as both Yzak and Dearka moved away from the desk. Once the man was stand in front of the desk computer, he quickly typed on the keyboard and the door slides closed and locked. Now, no one will be able to get in or out of the commander's quarters.

"What do you want and how did you managed to get through the Voltaire's security system?" Dearka asked angrily.

The masked person smirked some more and said, "Getting into this ship is as easy as getting into that stupid councilman's manor. And I see that you have shared my offer with one of your subordinators. So, what do you say, commander?"

Dearka gasped. "You're the Serpent?"

"No Dearka. The Serpent is just her codename. Isn't that right Lieutenant Elaine Crawford?" Yzak asked confidently.

Both Dearka and Shiho gasped in surprised and look at the masked person.

The masked person smirked and took off her mask. "You really are sharp Commander Joule", Elaine said with a smile.

**--Continue in chapter 13--

* * *

**

**A/N: **Also I'm sorry for the late update and I hope you like this chapter. If you have any comments about this and the previous chapter, please review in and tell me about it. I also welcome ideas so I could make this story better. Hope you like this story so far and hope to see you in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: **I'm really sorry for keeping this story hanging for two whole months. I was having a major writer's block for this story plus the amount of assignment I was given the past few months causes me my precious writing time. I am really sorry again for this late update. I will try my best to update all of my stories from now on. (Bow again and again) I'm truly sorry!!! I want to dedicate this chapter to all my readers out there. Even though there's no review in, I know that there are still readers out there that are still reading this story. So I want to thank all of you. Hope you will like it.

**Summary:** Someone is planning for new war but its target was neither the Naturals not the Coordinators. Their target is the Nation of Orb, its ideals and those who wish to protect that country and peace. Will our heroes able to stop this war from coming true and who are the two new characters? What is their relationship with our heroes?

**Main Paring:** Athrun x Cagalli, Kira x Lacus.

**Other Paring:** Shinn x Lunamaria, Dearka x Miriallia, more paring coming up…

**Disclaimers:** I do not own GS or GSD.

**

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

**

_**The PLANTs, Armory One**_

_**Voltaire's commander's quarters**_

The masked person smirked some more and said, "Getting into this ship is as easy as getting into that stupid councilman's manor. And I see that you have shared my offer with one of your subordinator, commander. So, what do you say?"

Dearka gasped. "You're … the Serpent?"

"No Dearka. The Serpent is just her codename. Her true identity is Lieutenant Elaine Crawford?" Yzak asked confidently, as he narrowed his eyes to a glare point.

Both Dearka and Shiho gasped in surprised and look at the masked person.

The masked person smirked and took off her mask. "You are still as sharp as they say Commander Joule", Elaine said with an innocent smile.

"Elaine? But how- Why?" Shiho asked looking at the smoky-grey hair female over her shoulder.

"Elaine, let Shiho go and we can talk this through", Dearka said in a calm tone. He gave Yzak a look for help but the silver hair commander seems to be really calm on this matter. "We need some helping hand here Yzak. Say something or Shiho is a goner", he hissed in a low voice.

Yzak grin and said, "Go ahead! You can do whatever you want with her Serpent".

"Yzak!!!?" both Dearka and Shiho exclaimed and were shocked to hear what Yzak had just said.

Elaine on the other hand seems puzzled at his action. "Are you sure you do not care about your subordinator's welfare Commander? I could just kill her right now, right before your eyes?" she said, pointing the gun at Shiho's head.

"Of course! You have equipped yourself with a pistol and the sound blocker. You can just kill her right here without alerting the soldiers from the outside. But you do understand that once you are a soldier, you're always a soldier. We have prepared ourselves to die for our nation in order to protect it. You can kill her for all I care Serpent but you are not going to get out of here alive", Yzak said confidently. Even his blue eyes show his confidence.

"Are you crazy Yzak? Shiho is your-"

"Do it Yzak", Shiho cut Dearka off before he could finish. Dearka was shocked. He looks at Shiho who has a determined look on her face. "The moment I have enlisted myself into the military, I have prepared myself to die for my nation. I have prepared myself for the worst situation. So, just do it. Kill the intruder through my body Yzak", she said fearlessly.

_Are the both of you crazy? Throwing your life away just like that? _Dearka thought. He was beaten by his comrades' determination but he is also determined to save his female comrade no matter what.

"I see that you have already made your choice commander". Elaine's word had brought Dearka back from his thought. "Then here's a gift for the both of you", she said.

Time seems to have slowed down when Elaine pushed Shiho away from her grasped and aimed her gun at her. Dearka ran forwards to catch Shiho from falling towards the ground while Yzak had dived for his gun which was nearby. Elaine had her finger on the trigger and-

**BANG**

The blond hair captain had both his eyes closed not wanting to see the bloody body of his fallen comrade. He held her tightly as tears began to fall from his eyes. Dearka had wanted to save her, he had wanted her to have a happy life with her love one but…he had failed her. His grip tightens some more on his fallen comrades. "We will not forget what you have done for our nation Shiho. We will-"

"You will let me go right this instance Lieutenant Elsman", Shiho said angrily.

Dearka opened his eyes and met with a very angry Shiho in his arms. He was puzzled until he met another angry look from his commander. If looks could kill, Dearka should have been turned to ash right now.

"What? How??" he gapped.

"Let. Me. Go. This. Instant." Shiho said and gave Dearka a punch on his jaws.

The blond captain flew backwards and came to a stop when his back had hit the foot of the couch. Yzak and Elaine was sweat dropping when they saw how ruthless one female could be when it comes to their body parts being touch where they weren't supposed to be touched.

_I'm glad I'm not in his shoes right now, _Elaine thought with a sigh of relief.

Yzak had noticed her sigh and shook his head.

Dearka was seeing stars one moment and the next he had a surprising look on his face. "Sh-Shi-Shiho?! You're alive after the… the… But how? What?" he trailed off stupidly.

"A trained soldier would have noticed the strange look on his target's pistol if he remains calm. Except for you who have gone crazy the moment you saw that Shiho is being held hostage", Yzak said with an annoyed look.

Dearka was surprised when he heard what Yzak said. He looks at Elaine's handheld pistol and saw that it was a fake. "At least I have feelings. Rather that someone whose 'girlfriend' is being held hostage and had no feeling at all", Dearka said and sat on the couch. He lightly touched his injury and felt its stinging pain. "You could have gone lighter with the punch you know. And what's with you Shiho, gone all heroically into sacrificing your life like this. Yes I know that we have vow to protect our homeland, but I do not want to see another trusted friend died because of it", he said feeling all depressed.

Shiho look at Yzak and sighs. "You really couldn't see it could you?" she asked. Dearka look at her with a confused look. "I thought so. Yzak was giving instructions through his looks and his voice tone". The blond man gave her a dumbfounded look. "You really should go back to the academy for some more training Dearka", she said and threw the blond man a wet towel for his wounded face.

"Thanks!" he said softly.

"Can we at least get back to what is important here?" Yzak asked.

He has already sat back down behind his desk and Elaine had taken her seat on the vacant chair. Both Dearka and Shiho nodded. Shiho went to stand behind Yzak because it is where she always stands when they were discussing important matters and Dearka would always sat on the chair in front of them. But this time Dearka chose to sit on the couch since his seat was already taken and it would be easier for him to tend to his wounded cheek.

The silver hair commander now looks at Elaine with a serious look. "About the things you mention on your letter…"

"Do you mean the extra data or to find out whether these data are real?" she asked with a grin on her face. An angry vein could be seen on Yzak's temples and Elaine noticed it. She chuckled a bit and then looks at him with a serious look. "All of them are real and the extras will be send to you once I have your answer commander", she said.

"Your question?" the silver hair commander asked.

"Do we have your cooperation?" Elaine asked seriously.

"We?! You mean you are not the only one?" Yzak exclaimed. He looks at Shiho then to Dearka who both have a shocking look on their face.

"Of course! You don't think that I could have managed all these by myself, did you?" she said matter-of-factly. "What may your answer be, Commander Joule?" she asked with a serious look on her face.

The three friends exchanged a few serious look and nodded.

Yzak look at Elaine with a serious look and said, "You have our cooperation on this mission, Serpent"

Elaine smiled and extended her hand. Yzak look at it with a confused look. "My comrades and I thank you for your cooperation", she said, and Yzak accepted her hand. "And as what I have mention on my letter, we would promised you a seat as a councilman and the future Commander-in-chief of the ZAFT Military".

"I don't mind if I didn't get those poses", Yzak said, which gave Elaine a surprised look. "I just wish peace would be born and here to stay after everything is over", Shino and Dearka smiled after hearing what their friend said; "We have seen too many selfish gains and worthless losses in the past. We do not wish to see them to be repeated again from our future generations or from us".

Elaine smiled. "I know what you mean. But a promised is a promised. Arrangements will be made once this pre-mature problem is settled. If there nothing else to discuss, I would like to go back to my quarters and unpacked my thing", she said, getting up from her seat.

"You will be able to leave after these questions", Yzak said. Elaine looks at him with a puzzled look then she sat back down on her seat. "Do your colleagues know about you objectives in this mission or your true identity?" he asked.

Elaine was shocked when she heard his question. She smirked and answered, "No. They only know the Elaine Crawford who is a CIC trainee and a cadet in the ZAFT Military Academy. Your next question commander, please"

"How is your brother doing?" he asked with a grin.

Both Dearka and Shiho were surprised to hear what Yzak had just asked. Does he know her to the extent of knowing her family members? And who is this brother that Yzak had asked about.

Elaine gave her new commander a reluctant look as she looks at Shiho and Dearka. "This is kind of a personal question commander. I'm not sure if I-"

"You can trust both Dearka and Shiho. I promised that nothing will leak out from this room", he said.

Elaine sighs defeated. "Brother did warn me that this would be coming. He is fine and very well. He said that he would settle the score with you once this matter is over. Is there any other question, _Commander?" _she said, implying her last word annoyingly.

Yzak gave her an annoyed look for her tone. "You may go now Lieutenant Crawford and rest early. Your training starts at 0300 hours. I will not tolerate soldiers who are late. Understood?" he asked.

"Sir, yes sir!" she said and saluted.

Yzak nodded and unlocked the door to allow Elaine to leave his quarters. Elaine bow again before she walks towards the now opened door. Elaine stops right in front of the door and look at Dearka who also look back at her with a puzzled look.

"What? Do you have a problem with me Lieutenant Crawford?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Not really Captain Elsman. But here's a little advice, do not touch a lady's breast even though you are trying to save her life", she said, while pointing at her cheek.

"Why you little-"

Elaine quickly ran out of the room and into the corridor before Dearka could grab onto her.

"That little … eh", the blond captain stop when he felt a chilling air inside the room. He gulped and slowly turned behind to meet Yzak and Shiho's angry glares. He chuckled nervously and said, "I th-think I'll b-be taking my le-leave now Yzak. I st-still have to re-relocate my think back in-into my quarters. Haha! Bye!"

The door of the Commander's quarters opened again and the blond hair captain quickly dashed out of the room and into the hallway. "I'm so dead this time", he said as he ran down the corridor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elaine Crawford had promised Yzak Joule and his companion that she would provide extra information to them if they would cooperate with her and her companions in her mission which she had yet to reveal. And no matter how hard she was pestered during their private meeting, she would not reveal a thing unless she was ordered to by the people in charge of this mission. But she did keep her side of her bargain and pass them the extra information she had promised them about.

The young Lieutenant had produced as many data as she could gather through some helpful intelligence that the person had sent her and by searching the document files from the ZAFT military base. It was not an easy task to search the data files if you are an outsider and that's when being a cadet in the ZAFT Military comes in handy.

But the thing that amazed the trio was not her skills in gathering those forbidden data but her way of hiding who she was from her friends. Elaine had managed to go through her rough internship with her assign mentor, Ian Noventa, handling her daily life and hanging out with her girlfriends on their break time and also gathering those data at the same time. She had managed to perform her task really well that even her friends had no idea who she was beside the plain Elaine Crawford.

A month had already passed by and Elaine and her girlfriends' internship are also coming to an end. The girls will have to report back at the academy and ready themselves for their graduation ceremony.

But before all that could come into action, Elaine, Yzak, Shiho and Dearka were to have their last meeting.

_**Voltaire Control room**_

"We are leaving for the night Elaine", Macie said.

Elaine turned from her seat at the Voltaire's control room and saw that her three girlfriends were waiting for her by the entrance of the room. "You girl go ahead. I still have to finish this report before I could end my shift", she said with a sad smile.

Jane scratched her head as she walk towards her friend. "Can't you finish it tomorrow? We have to meet up with the rest of our classmate for the pre-graduation party tonight", she said.

_I have some more important thing to do than to party right now Jane. _"You know how strict Commander Joule can be. If I could not hand in this report by tonight, I will have a black mark on my report. And you know what a black marks means right, don't you?" Elaine asked.

She had turn back to face the screen to finish her work.

The girls exchanged a few depressed look and they had finally agreed to accept that their smoke-grey girlfriend could not join them for the party.

"Come on girl. We have known Elaine for two years now and we know that she is those kind that would not leave unless she finished her work", Celes, the big-sister of the group, said. "Come on; let's not be the last one to arrive. And you Elaine, be sure to not stay up too late just to keep our profile clean", she said as she dragged her two friend out. "We will try to bring something back for you from the party".

Elaine sweat drop seeing that Celes could have a mother-side in her.

Elaine nodded as she sees her girlfriends leave the control room. Once she had confirmed that her friends had left the ship, Elaine turned off her work station's computer and began to leave the control room.

"I'm sorry girls. But there is something much more important waiting for me to do right now than this meaningless party", she mumbled, as she exited the room.

_**Commander's quarters**_

The door slides opened and Elaine walked into the room where Yzak, Shiho and Dearka were waiting for her.

"Took you long enough, lieutenant", Dearka said.

He stood up from his seat, which was right in front of Yzak, and allows the young female to sit on it. He on the other hand took the seat beside her. Elaine looks at him and said, "I have to at least send my friends off for the night right. We do not want anyone intruding our little party do you, Captain".

Dearka gave her an annoyed look for she had hit him hard.

"She got you there Dearka", Yzak said, which was not helping him at all. "So, shall we start our meeting then? What have you found for the past week of researching Elaine?"

Elaine took out her hand held pc and places it on the desk. After turning on the power, she quickly accesses her data files and shows them to her research. "Nothing out of the ordinary for now but I did find something very interesting", she said.

"Enlighten us with it", the silver hair commander said.

"Very well! There was a serial bombing around the city and within the military base a month ago, aren't there commander?" she asked and the trio nodded. "And I assumed that the culprit had yet to be caught?" the three of them nod again. "Then I guess it would be better to close the file Commander Joule".

"Why so?" he asked, feeling confused.

"That's because the culprit is no longer in the PLANTs. The serial bombing was caused by an insider just to cause a distraction so his comrades could make an escape. Let me asked you this, were there any missing ships when the fire caused by the bomb were extinguished?" she asked.

Dearka and Shiho look at their silver hair commander while waiting for his answer. Yzak sighs and nod.

Dearka was shocked. "So, what you are saying that the lives that were killed was also a caused by someone from the inside of the ZAFT?" he asked, directing the question to Elaine. The female nodded as her answer. "Then what are we waiting for. We have to search out the spy and-"

"Have you not heard what I have just said earlier captain?" Elaine cut Dearka off. The blond captain looks at the female who was glaring at him for no reason. "The culprit of this serial bombing had already escaped when the last of the stolen ship left Armory One. There is no way of tracking down their base at this moment".

Dearka look at Yzak to see if what Elaine said were true. Yzak nodded once again. "Kuso (Damn it!)", he cursed as he slammed his fist on the desk.

"Save your anger for the future captain", Elaine said. The blond hair captain looks up after hearing what the female intern said.

"There is something much bigger behind this since they have seized their bombing attack. Is that what you are trying to say?" Yzak asked.

Dearka turn to look at his silver hair commander this time. Yzak has a serious look on his face when he looks at Elaine. Dearka then turns to look at Elaine her further confirmation.

Elaine looks at her hand held pc as she accesses another data files. She shows them the images that the person had sent to her. "This is what we have found out so far and yes, there is something much bigger that had yet to show itself".

Yzak, Shiho and Dearka were shocked to see the forces coming up from the Earth. It's as if a yearly migration had begun at the last minute.

"We do not know who is behind these moving forces and we do not have enough information to answer any of your questions yet. All we know is that someone with the highest authorities is moving these forces into space. And the information does not end there. Someone with the same level of authorities is also moving the ZAFT Military forces and that someone is among the Supreme Council. The enemy is gathering as much forces as it could get", she explained.

The trio was stunned.

"There's got to be a mistake, bullshit", Yzak bellowed, as he slammed his fist onto the desk. "How could there be a traitor among the Supreme Councilmen and Councilwomen. I could not believe this. No, I would not believe this".

"Then tell me Yzak Joule, how in the world do you think that there is a secret base within the Armory One that is producing secret weapons?" she asked angrily.

Yzak looks surprised when he heard what she said. "A secret base … in … Armory One?!" he asked.

"Oi Oi! You got to be joking right Elaine? How could there be a secret base within the territory of the ZAFT?" Dearka asked, hoping that the smoky-grey hair female was only joking. But her serious look had confirmed their answer. "Oh man! The whole pre-war incident is happening all over again"

"It won't happen again Dearka. I would not let it happen again, not ever!" Yzak said. "Have you and your companion managed to locate where the secret base is?"

Elaine shook her head. "No, we have no clue where this base is located. And it would be wise if you keep a low profile for now Commander. My companions and I are trying our best to uncover who is behind this secret project", she said.

"And allow the citizen's life to be in jeopardy?" he asked angrily.

"That's what we are trying to prevent Joule. If we unearth the culprit right now without any solid evidence, those bastards will be able to get rid of us and do as they please. We have to plan this mission carefully or everything will be at lost", she said angrily and confidently.

Yzak was speechless when he saw the determination look in the female's eyes. He sighs in defeat and said, "So, what must we do for our next course of action?"

Elaine grinned. "All we can do now is to wait"

The four of them nodded at her decision. Once this problem was cleared, they continue on with their regular meeting. Yzak had told them about the meeting with the current ZAFT Commander-in-chief. He is working under Martius Councilman and had told Yzak about the current situation with the meeting. It seems that the Supreme Council had once again split into two, arguing about some typical issues. Other than that, nothing seems to be out of the ordinary.

Dearka on the other hand, had told them about the information he could scoop up from the member from Kira's team. Nothing seems to be wrong with them besides some cursing about their current pose back at their former team. There was also some praying for their commander to return as soon as possible.

The group continues on with their discussion while ignoring Dearka's useless blabbering about women's behavior and their liking of doing things.

Yzak and Elaine had shifted their attention to Shiho waiting for her to report what she had found out so far.

"Nothing much I have to say. But there is something that is bugging me", she said.

"Let's hear about it Hahnenfuss. It might be useful to us", Yzak said. Yzak raised his hand to stop her when she was about to speak. "Let me settle with something first Hahnenfuss". Shiho nodded. Yzak turned his attention to Dearka, who seems to be still blabbering. "If don't shut up this instant, I'm going to shut your mouth for you lieutenant Elsman", he said in coldest tone he had.

The blond hair coordinator flinched and nodded.

Shiho clear her throat. "Last night when I was speaking with my father about his days as a councilman, he told me something that I have never expected to hear…"

_=Flashback=_

"_Are you sure that Patrick Zala's supporters are still out there father?" Shiho exclaimed._

"_Well, I'm not exactly sure if they still support Patrick's ideal world for only the Coordinators. But when I saw the news about the serial bombing attacks, I got a hunch that they are trying to accomplish what Patrick could not do", Mr. Hahnenfuss said._

"_But didn't they disband themselves after Patrick Zala's death?" his daughter asked._

"_That what I thought as well Shiho. But when I found out about the Junius Seven incidents, I could not believe it that they are still at it. So it is not impossible to believe that Patrick's supporters have join forces with the enemies just to accomplish their goals", he said._

_Shiho could not believe what she had heard. If what her father had said was true then they are facing something much bigger than just terrorist attacks. It could break out into a full scale war just from a little misunderstanding. She had to report this to Yzak and see what his opinion is._

"_Shiho, you are still working under Yzak Joule right?" Mr. Hahnenfuss asked. Shiho nodded. "Then it would be the best to inform him about the matter than I have just told you about", he said._

"_Is there any solid proof about this incident father?" his daughter asked._

_Mr. Hahnenfuss thought for a while then he answered, "I'm not sure if this count as a proof but try to trace the bombing site and see what you can get. Patrick's supporters only have one pattern for their serial bombing attacks and that is a letter Z"._

_=End of flashback=_

Shiho took out a map of the city and show them what she had found out. "And this is the proof that my father was talking about", she said.

Everyone look at the map and what they see next had stunned them. Shiho had done a tracing around the city from where the first bombing site to the last. And truthfully, a letter Z had form from the entire bombing site.

"This is a huge discovery Shiho", Elaine said. She quickly took out her mini camera and takes a shot of the map. "I wonder what he will say about this find?" she asked. The trio looks at her with a puzzled look. Elaine notices their stare. She chuckled nervously and said, "What I meant was _him_. Well, look at the time, I better be going now. I still have a lot to do before the graduation ceremony".

"Well, that's really strange", Shiho said. "There wasn't much need to be done as a graduate cadet. Most of the things were put together by the professors. All you need to do is to wait for the letter from your new commander".

"May be for the locals but the internationals are a little different", Elaine said, collecting her things. "I, as an international student, do not get the privilege to be assigned to one of the ZAFT Military forces. Besides, I have no intention of joining the ZAFT even a commander was to present his letter to me personally", she said.

"What if I was the one to present the letter to you? Will you think about joining my team Elaine?" Yzak asked.

Elaine looks stunned. She sighs and said, "Like I said Commander Joule, I have no intention of joining the ZAFT. I'm planning to go back to where my brother is now and help _him_ as much as I can to solve this pre-mature war from starting".

"Does that mean our deal is off Serpent? Cause I don't plan to stop just here", the silver hair commander said angrily.

Elaine slings her bag-strap over her shoulder and gave her commander a smirk. "I'll be leaving two day later after my graduation. Come to International Spaceport by then and come alone. There's something he wanted to pass to you", she said.

"Why can't you give it to me now?" he asked.

Elaine stop before the door and turned around to look at him. "He said it is something … personal!" she said with a sly grin on her face.

_**Outside of the Commander's quarters**_

The door slides opened and Elaine came walking out. She stops before the door and look at her silver hair commander whose face is now red with anger and embarrassment.

"I'll see you at the spaceport then. Of and you better keep your temper in check or it might get you in trouble one day Yzak Joule", she said, and left the room.

"IT ALREADY HAS! I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!!!!" Yzak shouted.

If it wasn't for Shiho and Dearka who was holding him back, Yzak might have already dashed out of the room going after the smoky-grey hair female.

**=Continue in Chapter 14=**

**A/N:** I hope you like the mischievous side of Elaine. Personally I love how she can make both Dearka and Yzak act up. Also I'm sorry for the late update and I hope you like this chapter. If you have any comments about this and the previous chapter, please review in and tell me about it. I also welcome ideas so I could make this story better. Hope you like this story so far and hope to see you in the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update. Hope you will like this chapter.

**Summary:** Someone is planning for new war but its target was neither the Naturals not the Coordinators. Their target is the Nation of Orb, its ideals and those who wish to protect that country and peace. Will our heroes able to stop this war from coming true and who are the two new characters? What is their relationship with our heroes?

**Main Paring:** Athrun x Cagalli, Kira x Lacus.

**Other Paring:** Shinn x Lunamaria, Dearka x Miriallia, more paring coming up…

**Disclaimers:** I do not own GS or GSD.

**

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

**

_**The PLANTs**_

_**Aprilius City International Spaceport**_

It was a busy day at the spaceport where people are coming in and out of the PLANTs. Some were coming in as a family for a vacation from the Earth while some were going out for a conference within the PLANTs' colonies. But no matter how busy and noisy the spaceport is, it is also a place where you have to say goodbye to your best friends.

Today is the day where Elaine Crawford has to leave the PLANTs and go back to where her brother is. Her friends had come to send her off although they know that it would be a teary experience.

"Don't worry girls. I'm sure we will be able to meet in the future", Elaine said, as she tried to comfort her friends. Even the all tough Celes is shearing tears today. "Celes, I didn't know that you have emotions in you", she said.

Celes lightly punch her hand and she laughs. "Everyone would shreds tears in these kind of scene, idiot", she said.

"Oh come on!" Elaine said. She could no longer hold on her tears and let them fall. "See, you are even making me cry" she said, as she wipe her tears.

"Remember to write back as often as you can Elaine", Macie cried, as she held onto her friend's hand.

"We are going to miss you! Waa! Waa!" Jane cried. She quickly went to hug her.

**Ding dong**

_Flight 648, destination to the Earth is now ready for boarding. May the passengers please get your boarding pass ready and board on Gate 59. I repeat Flight 648, destination to the Earth…_

Jane cried even harder when they heard the announcement. The girls stood close to each other and gave Elaine a final group hug to bid their friend a farewell.

Elaine was the first to break the embrace. She looks at her friends with a smile and said, "Don't worry. I'll be sure to enter the military's internship when I have the chance. By then, I'll be able to come and see you guys right?"

"Let's just hope the grouch commander will be able to let us have a day or two off", Celes said.

The girls began to imagine Yzak saying it and had a smile on his face. They began to laugh when they each imagine it.

"I really have to go or I'll miss my flight" Elaine said.

"This isn't goodbye right?" Macie asked.

Elaine shook her head. "This isn't a goodbye. I'll be sure to come again", she said. She finally let her friends' hands slipped from her grasped. Elaine bent and took her hand held luggage. "I'll see you guys soon. I promised" she said.

Celes, Macie and Jane nodded. Tears began to fall from their eyes as they see their girl-friend walk into and pass through the passport gate. Elaine turned around and wave to her friends one last time before she disappeared within the crowds.

_**In front of Gate 59**_

_Flight 669, from the PLANTs to the Earth._

_Boarding at Gate 69_

_Boarding time _

Elaine sigh one last time as she keep her boarding pass back into her bag and walk away from the gate. "I'm sorry girls for lying to you. But I really want to recollect my emotion before seeing my brother. Besides," she took out her cell and read the message she received a few moment after she pass the passport gate.

_Meet me at the Typhoon Café in five minutes. _

_Yzak Joule_

"I still have some unfinished business to attend to as the Serpent", she said, as she placed her cell back into her pocket.

_**Typhoon Café**_

Yzak was mining his business, reading the latest mission he had received from the councilmen, while drinking his coffee when he notice a smoky grey hair female sat at the table behind him. He was still mining his business and took another sip of his coffee.

A waiter approached the female with a menu and asked, "What would you like miss?"

"A decaf please!" she said without reading the menu. The waiter nodded and left to place her order. "I see that you are going to pick up the Deputy later. Is this fate or what?" she asked, and took out a novel from her bag.

"Mind your own business, woman", Yzak said coldly and closes the file. "Do you have the thing with you?" he asked.

Elaine took a pen drive out from her bag and passes it to him. "The rest of the information that we have promised", she stop when she notice the waiter is coming with her decaf. "Thank you!" she said when the waiter place her drink down.

The waiter smiles and left to take other people's orders.

"This little thing held everything in side?" Yzak asked, as he examines the pen drive.

Elaine took a sip from her decaf. "The information that I have gathered so far is inside. There's a code inside where you can use to excess our personal line and our leader will contact you directly through that line. He will brief you on your following missions and your code name will be the Serpent", she said.

"Wasn't that your code name?" he asked.

"That was my temporary code name. And our leader's code name is the Phoenix. There might be other people to contact you through this line and his code is the White Tiger", she answered, while reading her novel.

Yzak kept quiet for a moment to let the information sink deep into his brain. He glance at his watch for a moment then asked, "And your code name?"

"The Blue Dragon", she answered. Elaine picked up her decaf and drank it again.

"I see!" he answered. He began to pack his things back into his brief case and drank his remaining coffee. "Thank you for your cooperation. I hope we can see each other in the future", he said.

Yzak stood up from his seat, place the bill on the coffee table and left the restaurant.

Elaine smiled as she continues reading her novel. "The next time we meet will be the time where this pre-mature war ends", she said.

**Ding Dong**

_Flight 32, from Martius One to Aprilius One is now ready for boarding. May the passengers please get your boarding pass ready and board on Gate 7. I repeat Flight 32, from Martius One to Aprilius One is now ready for boarding. May the passengers please get your boarding pass ready and board on Gate 7._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Outer orbit of the Earth**_

Lacus Clyne, the Deputy member of the Supreme Council set out on her journey to the PLANTs after she had received some valid information from their mysterious allies, Hiwatari Kai and Kon Ray, that a certain Supreme Councilman is secretly developing some new types of mobile suits. Deputy member Clyne and her temporary appointed bodyguard, Athrun Zala, are going to secretly investigate about this matter.

Lacus had made an appointment with a few councilmen and councilwoman as her excuse to visit the PLANTs. But the excuse was not entirely an excuse. The councilmen and councilwoman that Lacus is meeting are the people could help with Orb's recovery after their last battle with the Scotland.

The Justice and the Clyne Shuttle had just safely launched from the Earth and is now heading towards the PLANTs. And after a few hours of their departure, they could see the PLANTs colonies. But it is still quite a distance away from where they are now.

_**Clyne Shuttle**_

"Reduce the thruster's power by thirty percent. We are going to make a slow flight towards Aprilius One", Andrew Waltfeld, the captain of the shuttle, said. The shuttle monitor began to beep, indication an incoming transmission. "This is the captain of the shuttle. How is the situation a head Athrun?" he asked.

The main monitor come alive and Athrun's face appeared in it. "_This is Athrun Zala from the Justice. The pathway ahead is all clear. No mobile suits or shuttles at sight. We can have a save flight towards the PLANTs. Over_", he reported.

"Good job kid", Andrew said, doing some setting on the shuttle. He then looks at Lacus, who was sitting behind him, and she nodded. "Once this transmission ends, parked your machine at the rear cargo area and get some rest before we enter the PLANTs territories", he said.

Athrun look surprised and said, "_It's alright captain. I'm fine with just the way I am now. Besides, I need to land the Justice at the mobile suits hanger_".

"No can do Athrun. This is a direct order from the Deputy herself. If you refuse to do so, we are going to force to capture your suit", Andrew said.

Lacus was smiling when the brown hair captain mentioned her name.

Athrun sighs and said, "_Understood! Please open the rear hatch Mr. Waltfeld_", then he cut the transmission off.

The Justice, who was always ahead of the shuttle, began to slow down and head towards the rear entrance of the shuttle. After landed, Athrun shut down his machine's system before coming out from the cockpit and head towards the passenger's areas. Somehow, he felt that he had done this procedure before but at the opposite direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**The PLANTs, Aprilius One. **_

_**Outside of the International Spaceport**_

A violet convertible just parked at the empty slot of the waiting area. The driver lowered the passenger's window and look at the people coming in and out of the spaceport. After looking for a while, Yzak has failed to locate the deputy and a certain blue hair man.

Yzak sighs and took out his file and look at the data inside it. It was the file that Dearka had given it to him right before he leaves his ship.

_=Flashback=_

_**Voltaire's corridor.**_

"_Yzak, you are going to the Spaceport to meet with Elaine right?" the blond captain asked._

"_Yes and what do you want?" he asked. Just then, he notices that his blond hair friend is holding onto a data file. "Don't tell me, I'm going on a pick up mission?" he asked._

_Dearka smiled and brought the file up. "Bingo! But the people you are picking is no ordinary people", he said. _

_Yzak gave him a puzzled look._

"_There a flight ticket to Aprilius One and your transport was readied beforehand. Read it while you wait for your flight", he said and gave his friend the file and his briefcase._

"_Why do I have to take this job? Why can't you take it?" he asked._

"_I still have a round of patrol and see if the other members from Kira's team are doing fine. I am his second-in-command", Dearka said. "Well, good luck on your trip. Shiho and I will take care of this here while you are away", he said and left Yzak standing there looking dumbfounded._

_Yzak shook his head. He opened the file and his eyes were wide open with shock when he read the names in the file. _

"_ATHRUN ZALA AND LACUS CLYNE!?" he shouted._

_=End of flashback=_

Yzak step out of his rented car and lean on the side. He looks at the sky and feels the artificial breeze created by the computer of the colony. He had tried his best to enjoy it but his face was still painted with an annoyed look in it.

"There's no scent from the breeze", he said in an annoyed tone. "I'm going to skinned him when I get back. He will be sorry for giving me this bloody mission", he grumbled.

_**Mobile suit hanger**_

The Clyne Shuttle and the Justice has finally made their landing after such a long flight. The Justice and shuttle both landed on different hangers and so was their pilot and passengers. Lacus, Andrew and their young co-pilot will be waiting for the navy hair coordinator by the passport gate.

After making sure that his machine's system had been properly shut down, Athrun exited the cockpit and float to grab onto the ascender's railing where it will pull him towards the entrance. Once the paper works is done, he left the hanger to meet up with Lacus, Andrew and their co-pilot who were patiently waiting for him.

_**Inside the International Spaceport **_

Lacus, Andrew and the young co-pilot were waiting for Athrun when he arrived dressed in his green turtle neck top, a black blazer and a pair of blue jeans while carrying his duffle bag. He politely squeezes through the people as he tried to get to his friends faster.

"I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting. I need to get through some procedures before the soldiers would let me through", Athrun explained.

Lacus smiled. "It's alright Athrun. We weren't here long, were we Mr. Waltfeld?" she asked as she looks at Andrew.

"Uh! … Yah! If you saw that thirty minutes is short then I guess we weren't here long", Andrew said with a grin on his face.

"I'm really sorry! I guess I should not have give them back my citizenship in the PLANTs", Athrun said, with a sorry look on his face.

Andrew went and pat Athrun's back and said, "I'm only joking here young man. Can't you take a joke?" Then he laughed. "Well, shall we check in into Aprilius One? We do not want to waste anymore time, do we?" he asked.

All three of them nodded.

Andrew and Athrun kept on their look out for any trouble while they were heading towards the passport gate. Even when going through the stamping procedures, they did not let their guard's down in case something might terrible might happen. They could not afford to lose Lacus now when she had taken up her pose as the Deputy member of the Supreme Council, bringing peace throughout the Earth and the PLANTs. After all, Lacus is the second most important person after the Chairman on the PLANTs.

After collecting their luggage, Andrew told them that he needs to make a short visit to Martius City to check on the Eternal Battleship. He had brought the co-pilot with him so Lacus safety was placed on Athrun's hand. Once the house keys were given to Athrun and Lacus, Andrew grabbed onto the co-pilot and went to catch the next flight to Martius City.

Athrun sighs as he sees Andrew disappeared from the crowd. He turned to lacus and asked, "Shall we move on then?"

"Hai!" Lacus said cheerfully.

_**Outside of the International Spaceport**_

Yzak notices that the spaceport entrance slides opened once again and this time the people that came out was the people that he was assigned to escort. He drove his convertible forwards and stop right beside the two people. He pulls the hand breaks and exits the car to greet the pink hair deputy and her navy hair bodyguard.

"I will be your escort while you are staying in the PLANTs Ms. Lacus", Yzak said, and salute to her. "The council awaits your arrival as well".

Lacus smile and answered, "Thank you for coming all this way from the Armory One Yzak".

"The pleasure is all mine Ms. Lacus", he said. "Although I don't know why?" he whispered as he gave Athrun an annoyed look.

Athrun notice his look and said, "It's good to see that you are well as well Yzak".

"Likewise, Zala. It seems that you have survive the Princess rage up till now", he said, and Athrun just laughed at the matter. "Shall I place your luggage in the booth then Ms. Lacus?" he asked.

"Thank you Yzak!" she said, and gave him her bag.

Yzak took Lacus back from her hand and he was reluctant whether he should take rivals one or not. In the end he took it and places them both into the booth while both Athrun and Lacus get into the car.

Athrun is sitting in the front passenger seat while Lacus sat at the back. They had already fastened their seat belt when Yzak took the driver's seat.

"Shall we get going then?" he asked.

Lacus nodded from the back.

"Then I'll guide you towards the Clyne Resident", Athrun said, and he took out the map drawn by Kira.

Yzak rolled his eyes. "Be my guest Zala", he said and drove into the expressway.

_**Armory One**_

Andrew and the young co-pilot had finally reached the Armory One after some unfortunate misunderstanding about the Eternal Battleship's hanger. Both of them were greeted by a green uniform soldier when they came out from the entrance of the spaceport. Andrew recognizes the soldier because he was one of the soldiers that joined him and Lacus in stealing the Eternal in the first Bloody Valentine War.

The soldier saluted to his commander and directed him to the buggy and helps the young co-pilot to load their luggage into the buggy. Once everyone was buckled up, the soldier release the handbrake and drove towards the military base.

_**Eternal control room**_

"It's been a while Commander", DaCosta greeted, when Andrew and his co-pilot entered the control room.

"It has been a while DaCosta and it seems that we have some new faces joining our crew as well", he said, when he saw some unfamiliar faces. "How long have they joined us DaCosta?" he asked, as he took his seat at the commander's seat.

DaCosta gave Andrew the latest report of the Eternal and answered, "They just joined us not too long ago. They are fresh graduate from the ZAFT Military Academy sir".

"I see!" the brown hair commander answered and he reads through the reports. He looks at his second-in-command and asked, "Is these the only ones that need my attention?"

"Yes Commander! If you wish to see the past reports of the ship, I have made copies and placed them in your quarter sir", DaCosta said. He then noticed that person that follows his commander into the control room was just standing there with Andrew and his luggage. DaCosta walk towards his and extended his hand. "Welcome onboard of the Eternal battleship. My name is Martin DaCosta, the second-in-command of the ship. Do you need some help with the luggage?"

The young co-pilot accepted DaCosta's hand. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Martin. My name is Steven Fork, the co-pilot appointed by Mr. Waltfeld. As for the luggage, I'm not sure where I should place it", he said.

"I think the mess hall will be the best place to put them at the moment. I'm sure the commander is not planning to stay for the night in this battleship. Lieutenant David," DaCosta called. A young green uniform soldier came forwards from his working station. "Guide Mr. Fork to the mess hall, will you? And please call me DaCosta."

"Then in return, please call me Steven, DaCosta", Steven said with a smile. He then turn to the lieutenant and said, "Shall we get going then Mr. David?"

"Lieutenant David, bring Steven to the hanger later", Andrew said, after he heard Steven's last sentence. He got off his seat and walks towards his co-pilot and gave him a headlock. "This guy is one heck of a pilot back at the Morgenroete facilities. Get him to try on our stimulation test. I'm sure his score will surprise you all", he laughed.

"Mr. Waltfeld, please! You are going to choke me to death", Steven said, as he tried his best to get away from the brunette commander.

Andrew quickly releases him. He laughed and patted on Steven's back. "Well, I'll see you and DaCosta in the hanger later on", he said.

"I'm going as well commander? But I have other duties to attend to", DaCosta exclaimed.

Andrew sighs and gave his second-in-command a cold look. "Do I have to repeat myself Major DaCosta?" he said in a cold voice.

Andrew's tone send chills to everyone's spines, even DaCosta who had served him since who knows when.

DaCosta gulped and said, "I-I understand commander".

Andrew's facial expression quickly changed into a smile. He pats his second-in-command's back, hard! "That's my boy. Well, I'll see you guys later", he said and left the control room.

Steven and David gave DaCosta a questionable look. DaCosta knows what they are going too asked so he answered them when he saw the looks on their face. "He's always like that if he does not want to tell people his reason behind his action". Steven and David nodded. "David, you can go back to your work station. I'll guide Steven to the mess hall then the hanger, since the commander requires my attendance".

David nodded. He salutes to DaCosta then he went back to his duty.

"Shall we get going then Steven?" DaCosta asked.

Steven nodded and followed DaCosta out of the room.

_**2****nd**** Commander's quarter**_

The door slides opened as Andrew walked into the dark room and towards his desk that was only a few footsteps away from the door. He took his seat on the armchair and switched on the lights and lit up the room. He then sat back and rest on the back rest of his chair as he looks up at the white ceiling. Andrew sighs when an image of a woman with black hair and orange highlights appear before him.

"_Do you want another cup of coffee Andy?", "Your work are loaded again Andy. The council is not going to be pleased with it". "Is something wrong Andy?"_

Andrew sighs again as he recalled his beloved's voice. He sat up and took hold of the photo frame that was placed on top of the desk. It's a photo of Aisha, his beloved fiancée who died in the first war.

Andrew rubbed the dust of the photo. "How I wish you are here to see the changing of the era Aisha", he said in a sad tone. "But what I wish the most is that you are now resting in peace. I will never forget about you".

The brown hair commander opened the first drawer and place Aisha's photo in it. He then closes the drawer and locks it with the key.

"I better not dwelled too much in the past. Aisha will surely kick me if she sees me like this right now", he chuckled as he remembered her angry expression. Andrew took the reports that DaCosta had piled up for him and read the contents of the reports. "Let's see what do we got here…"

Andrew began to go through the previous documents that DaCosta been doing and handed in due to their commander's absent. Each of the reports was detailed written and his second-in-command even took the liberty in preparing short notes for each reports. The notes consist of his second-in-command's opinion and the opinion of the crew that were presences at that time.

He chuckled as he read a few joked from his crewmen. "Well, at least those rascal are having fun", he said.

It didn't take long for Andrew to go through all the reports and he had also written a report answering the request from his crewmen. Although he knows that some of the request might have already been done by DaCosta, he still has to prepare a legal document for them to keep in case a councilman asked about their changes.

Once he had finished with pilling his reports, Andrew stood up from his seat and went towards his bed and knelt down before it. He places his hand on the foot of the bed and opened a hidden compartment that he himself knows of.

"I hope that no one has touched my treasure, or worse, taken them away", he said. Andrew opened the compartment bigger and a smile appeared on his face when he saw his precious collection of coffee beans. "The babies are still here". He took them out and smells its rich and strong scent of his favorite coffee. "It's been really long since I tasted these babies. I better packed them up if I want to take them back to Orb. Now where did I place that bag?"

Andrew found the bag he was looking for and quickly pack his treasure coffee beans into the bag. After zipping it close, he places the strap on his shoulder and carried the back out of the room along with his written report in his other free hand.

_**Eternal Hanger**_

After placing his treasure along with his other luggage at the mess hall, Andrew make his way towards the hanger where he was supposed to met both DaCosta and Steven.

"I wonder how those two are doing right now?" he asked, as he step through the door and walk into the hanger.

The next thing he saw surprised him. Mechanics, soldiers and even the pilot had all gathered together. They seem to be interested in something and with the 'Ooh and Ah and even the Wows' had confirmed his answer. It seems that they have gathered right in front of the new pilot's toy, the Mobile Suit Training Station.

"What's going on here?" he asked the nearest solder he could find.

The solder turn and salute his commander. "Commander, did you bring that guy onboard?" he asked, pointing at Steven.

Andrew looks and smiled. "Yes! He is my co-pilot Steven Fork. What seems to be the problem?" he asked, feeling really confused at the moment. When he has a closer look, he saw that Steven had strapped himself onto the Training Station and it the one that's going through the training. "DaCosta, what's going on in there?"

DaCosta heard his commander's voice and turn to look at him. He wave at him for a bit then squeeze out from the crowds. "Commander, Steven's skills are really outstanding, they are downright incredible", he said excitingly.

Andrew still gave him a puzzled look. Andrew was about to say something when a loud cheer beat him to it. He looks and saw that the soldiers, Mechanics and pilots were cheering but what?

DaCosta knows just what's going on with the crowd of people but Andrew does not. He looks at DaCosta and told him to explain about this. "Commander, Steven is a natural born pilot. With his current state he could easily become red elite at the academy".

"Become red elite? Steven?" he asked. DaCosta nodded. "Steven has already qualified as an outstanding pilot. But to say that he can be red elite is really preposterous DaCosta".

"Then why don't you have a look at Steven's current score sir?" DaCosta asked.

Andrew nodded. He and his second-in-command had managed to squeeze back in and reached where Steven is. DaCosta had lead Andrew towards the score board and show him Steven's score and his ranking among the red elite on this ship. Andrew was shocked when he saw that his co-pilot was currently the first in the ranking and his score was higher than the rest of them. In fact, it was three times higher than their elite pilot.

Andrew could not believe his eyes. He had not known that his co-pilot was this skilled in piloting a combat mobile suit.

"Steven is really a skilled pilot commander", DaCosta said. "It's too bad that he graduated at Orb and not at ZAFT".

"True! It's the PLANTs' lost", Andrew agreed at his second-in-command's words.

They both look at Steven who had unstrapped himself from his seat and standing among the mechanics, solder and pilot. Some of the senior mechanics were patting him hard on his back and some were praising him for his skills. There are also some that called him to quit being an Orb soldier and join the ZAFT instead.

Steven did not know how to answer their question and just smiled. Once he saw his captain and DaCosta, he gave them a help-me look.

Andrew laughs out loud to get the crowd's attention. "That's enough everyone. If you want to celebrate or something, you can do it once your shift is over" he said.

"Can we? Are you serious Commander?" the soldiers asked.

"As long as you hand in your reports and finished your rounds", he said in a stern voice. "I'll even provide the drinks".

The crowd cheers and quickly gets back to their work. With free drinks and a whole night to party, who wouldn't want to participate? They salute to their commander before going back to their station. Some were fixing the suits and vehicles, some were writing reports and more.

Steven had managed to get some air since the crowd was gone. He thanks his captain for his helping hand. "It's what I have to do to control these wild monkeys Steven. Oh and here are the return reports DaCosta" he said and gave his second-in-command the file.

DaCosta nodded and accept the file. "Well, if there's nothing more, I'll be going back to my work station then commander", he said and salute to Andrew before leaving them.

"Um… Mr. Waltfeld?" Andrew looks at Steven with a puzzled look. "Shouldn't we get going soon? We promised Ms. Lacus that we would be home for dinner?" he asked.

Andrew sweatdrop as he remembers his promised. "I guess there's no partying for me", he sighs.

The young co-pilot laughed as he and Andrew make their way towards the mess hall for their luggage. Before they left, Andrew had informed DaCosta that he will be back tomorrow to check on the Eternal's status.

DaCosta nodded as he sent his commander and his new found friend to the spaceport for their flight back to Aprilius One.

**--Continue in chapter 15--**

**A/N:** I'm really sorry for this late update and I know no excuse will be able to repair the damaged I have made. But I hope you like this chapter as much as I have written it. Please review and give me some of your compliments and complains. Hope to see you in the next chapter.


End file.
